Kung Fu Panda 3: Internal Conflict
by TheAnyonymousWriter
Summary: Po must defeat the evil peacock Shen to save all of China. Even if he does succeed there are other villains in this world... Villains far more dangerous than Shen. Continuation of Kung Fu panda 2! Has TigressxPo ViperxCrane Tai LungxSong
1. Chapter 1: Guns and Roses

**Kung Fu Panda 3: Internal Conflict**

**Hey guys! This is my new story, "Internal Conflict" It's a continuation of Kung Fu Panda 2. Starting from the Gongmen Jail scene. SPOLIERS R/R! :)**

**-Chapter One: Guns and Roses-**

Gongmen Jail

It was cold and damp in the prison, water dripped from the ceiling and several prisoners moaned in pain. Po just couldn't seem to get past Tigress. It was enough that Master Ox and Master Croc refused to leave. Now he must stay too?

The furious five watched as their dear friends quarreled in the middle of the jail.

"I bet twenty almond cookies that Po gets past tigress!" Said Monkey, snickering at the thought of the large panda barreling though Tigress.

"Oh you're on!" replied Mantis with a smirk.

_There's no way that Po will get past tigress! Those cookies are as good as mine! _Thought Mantis, drooling at the thought of the scrumptious delights he was about to win.

This didn't go unnoticed by Viper, who quickly whipped him in the head with her tail hissing aggressively.

"Do you two ever quit?" She spit, "Now is not the time to be joking around!"

"Yeah, be mature for once.." Said Crane backing her up.

Viper blushed slightly

_Did he just..? No.. he was just stating his opinion is all hehe.. but still.. Ugh Never mind!.. Why would he be interested in a snake like me?_

They exchanged glances with each other a few times blushing a little. Luckily Po was still trying to surpass tigress, or the others would have noticed.

Tigress sighed, still alertly waiting for Po to try to overtake her again.

_Why can't he just give up? What could possibly motivate him to go through so much pain for nothing! Ridiculous. Although.. His determination is kind of.. No! Keep those thoughts sealed up Tigress. He's a Panda. That is un-.. But still. No! Ugh._

Tigress loosened her stance, lost in her strange thoughts for a moment. But having trained for 20 years, she still quickly reacted and threw Po against the wall with a flash of her Amber Irises when he clumsily ran towards her again.

Sweat slid off Po's velvet fur coat as he panted, darting a determined look up at Tigress.

"I'm going! And there's nothing you can do to stop me." He said, out of breath.

"Po. Why do you want to go! Are you serious! Be smart." She said squinting her eyes a little.

"Tigress, You wouldn't understand! Just.. Let me go.. Please!" Po begged.

"Tell me why!" Shouted Tigress.

"He was there." Po replied sighing.

"Wha-" Tigress started to say but was cut off by Po "He was there! The peacock!.. Sh- Shen was there the last time I was with my parents. He knows who I am, where I came from." He shouted whimpering a little

Everyone was dead silent for a moment while Po walked towards Tigress again.

"That's why I have to go, the hardcore can't understand!" He stated.

Tigress appeared furious beginning to leap for the panda

"Tigress don't!" Viper began to shout but ended up with her mouth wide open.

_Tigress is hugging Po.. and.. is she purring? _Thought viper, completely caught off-guard

Everyone else simply stood, mouths wide open, staring at the purring tiger and the confused panda.

Tigress held him in her embrace letting the low rumble of purrs coming from deep within her throat soothe him for a few seconds then said "Po.. The hardcore do understand. I just can't watch my friend die." She reluctantly released him, getting a strange chill down her spine as she stared in his jade green eyes.

_What is this I'm feeling.. He's so.. He's handsome with that cute smile.. and those breathtaking eyes I- Tigress stop it! You know better._

As Tigress was leaving Crane broke the awkward silence by adding "Hey are there any other friends you can't watch die as well.."

"Stop being a wimp" Tigress snapped coldly.

_Back to the old Tigress.. _Crane thought, wincing.

Po was speechless. He was still trying to figure out what had just happened, and what was happening now. By the time he came back to his senses, he was alone in the darkness.

"No I can't let them do this alone! I'm the Dragon warrior!" He shouted heading out the door to face Shen.

_Shen's weapon factory_

Shen's beak curled into a devious smile as he looked upon the pure chaos he had created. Wolves were carrying stolen pots, bells, and other metal items and throwing them onto an elaborate conveyor belt that rolled them into a large bellowing pit of fire. It was then casted into large dragon-inspired cannons that could shoot deadly balls of fire at his enemies. Although he regretted destroying his very palace, he would stop at nothing to end that stupid panda and fulfill his destiny, becoming the supreme ruler of all of china!

"Are the weapons almost ready?" He snarled at the Wolf Boss named Shang.

"We have completed 487 of the 500 weapons sire" replied Shang smiling.

"Work faster! Make sure your.. wolves finish this by daylight! Or I will end you.." Snapped Shen

"Of course sire" Shang replied while bowing to his master.

After tossing some orders around and whipping a defiant wolf, Shang had the wolves working at over 150% productivity.

"We've just finished 10 more cannons sir!" Barked one of his ape soldiers.

Shang smiled harshly and replied "Finish before daylight! Lord Shen demands it!"

The ape ran off shaking the rafters as he ran, obviously too busy to notice.

Shen's weapon factory outskirts

The furious five assembled on a hidden rooftop close to the wall of the factory.

"Alright so how do we tackle this beast?" Said Mantis breaking the silence.

"Well," Crane started. " You see those crates over there?"

"What about them?" Tigress asked raising an eyebrow.

Viper looked at him confusingly "How can some stray crates help us here Crane?"

"Guys, you aren't looking close enough!" He said defensively pointing towards the orange paint on the crates.

Everyone's eyes widened. Was crane really suggesting such a low act? Either way, they needed a plan like this in their "Situation".

"Right" Everyone said. Knowing what they had to do.

Shen's Weapon factory

Po inched along the scaffolding, in his "Stealth-mode" Trying to get to Shen, who was perched somewhere in that retched building. Though his "Stealth-mode" wasn't the same as it usually was. Po was entirely focussed, he had to figure out what happened to his parents.

Po noticed a few stray guards patrolling in his direction.

_Easy, I got this! _Po thought rubbing his paws together.

The wolves seemed rather in-experienced. They were still in their 20's and looked to have just joined Shen's military. They were cracking jokes and laughing hysterically, obviously drunk.

As they passed by Po grabbed their heads and smashed them together with great force, knocking them out cold.

"Awesome.. I've always wanted to do thaat" Squealed Po, bouncing up and down like an excited child.

He then realized he still had something that needed doing, and ran down the scaffolding, using the guards as cover. They didn't help him much though, as he was doing awkward flips towards his destination.

"Almost there.." He noted

"Hey!" an ape guard squalled. "Where are you two going!"

The ape walked towards them proudly, obviously some sort of officer.

Po's eyes widened and he laid them down, escaping in a blur inside the complex.

"On your feet! Get those stupid grins off your faces you stupid drunks!" He heard the ape roaring in the distance.

After a few minutes of hiding in the shadows, crawling up steel beams, and worst of all.. _Stairs_. Po finally reached Shen.

"Shen." said Po, panting.

"Huh?" Said Shen swirling around gracefully. "What the hell! How did you get here panda?" He squalled.

Shen then took opportunity in the panda's tired state and attacked him lunging with his knives.

Po quickly reacted breaking a couple of the knives, but got stabbed shallowly on the shoulder sending a shockwave of funny-bone like pain throughout his body.

Po smashed Shen in the chest with a powerful fury of punches, knocking him back, and taking the breath out of him.

"Shen enough!" Po shouted "Just tell me about that night!"

"Hmm?" Shen replied taking the moment to catch his breath, "What night?"

"THAT night." Po said squinting his eyes.

"Oh.. THAT night." Shen quacked grinning, "Yes I was there.. I watched as your parents abandoned you and left you for dead."

Po's eye twitched, for the first time, probably in his whole lifetime. The panda was extremely angry.

"That's not true Shen!" The panda shouted

"Oh it's the plain truth" replied Shen laughing maniacally, "You should have seen the look on your brother's face when I _killed_ him"

Po quickly got into his stance furiously.

After seeing he got a reaction Shen charged at the panda knocking him off the ledge he was standing on. Po tumbled through the air breaking through two scaffoldings and landing with a thud near a window.

He then rose, groaning in pain while holding his left shoulder.

Shen flew down laughing "So this is the warrior destined to defeat me? This pathetic fat panda?"

Shen's words cut at Po like daggers and they somehow sounded familiar at the same time.

At that moment, the furious five burst through the door, rolling a large wagon full of explosive crates into the room.

"Suck on this pig-shit!" Yelled Mantis, taking a pose with his "Thingies"

"Enjoy it! Cause you can't return it!" Shouted Monkey laughing hysterically

"Wait!" Yelled Viper "Po is up there!" Her eyes widening

"No! Put out the fuses! Hurry!" Tigress frantically screamed

"Return it! Return it!" Monkey shouted franticly.

Monkey and Crane, Being the quickest of the five, ran/glided at full speed to the boxes and started putting out the fuses.

Meanwhile Po was fighting Shen harshly. Their limbs a definite blur as they exchanged blows. Po grabbed a metal pot off the conveyor belt and swung it at Shen hitting him in the side of the head.

"Feel the THUNDER!" He shouted letting out his signature grin.

"Yeah you get him man!" Shouted Monkey from below, who had just finished putting out the fuses and was now fighting an onslaught of wolves.

"Kick his ass!" Added Mantis who was hitting the pressure points of several other wolves and a large ape.

Shen took the hit and flew back up to a cloaked object laughing hysterically.

"You think you can defeat me? Dragon warrior?" He shouted uncloaking the object to reveal a very large cannon with brass and gold trim, and an obsidian base.

"Fire" He spit harshly and mumbled "Goodbye panda _filth_."

Po raised the pot as a shield hoping to the Gods he didn't die.

_I can't die.. Not now! My friends need m-_

His thoughts were caught short as he heard the explosion of the cannon firing and something else a little more familiar.

"Po! NOO!" Shrieked Tigress with tears in her eyes, running to him as fast as her limbs could carry her.

Mantis hesitated looking to Po not believing what he was seeing, along with the rest of the five and the wolves they were fighting.

A red ball of molten steel collided with the Dragon Warrior, and he launched 500 feet into the bay.

Tigress fell to her knees, her paws covering her face.

_I was so close.. _

She helplessly thought.

Po didn't rise from the bay. The Five were eventually forced to flee after fighting until their knuckles were bloodied, and they could no longer move their limbs. The quiet sound of a sobbing Tigress in the background.

To be Continued.

**Read and Review please! Tell me what you think. If you like where it's going I will definitely continue this story! Please note, that this is my first story.**

**:) Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sticks and Stones

**Chapter 2: Sticks and Stones**

Gongmen Bay

A large black and white shape floated through the bay silently, peacefully almost. Oblivious to it's surroundings and the current situation. The shape eventually washed up in a swamp near a broken down shack. That shape, was Po. As he laid there unnoticed by the world, he no longer moved. A familiar soothsayer came upon his body which was laying all in a heap, leaning over one of the roots of the swamp trees.

_What a poor soul. Another victim to Shen's return? Wait.. He's _familiar

The soothsayer's eyes widened. Had her fortune telling skills failed her? No it couldn't be. She had never been wrong. Not once.

Sighing, she glanced over at the panda's body, getting a closer look. His fur coat was no longer shiny and fluffy, it was now blackened and singed by Shen's onslaught. There were metal shards stuck in his chest, blood still smoothly slipping out of the wounds. The panda's Jade green eyes were now faded to an algae green, and the look on his face made her turn her head.

_Gods, why have you done this to him? He didn't do anything wrong. I can still sense his pure heart._

She tried to pick him up, but the panda weighed over 250 pounds and all hope was lost.

"I'm going to have to wait for the tide." She realized wincing.

A proper burial would have to wait for the Dragon Warrior.

Location: Unknown

Po opened his eyes breathing in quickly.

_What just happened?_

"Woah.. My head. Guys?" He called out "Did I try to spar with Tigress again?"

He took a look around studying his surroundings more thoroughly.

He was in a small room with paper walls and a sliding door. Much like his bedroom in the Jade Palace. He smiled

_The Five must have stopped Shen and carried me all the way back here._

The panda suddenly leaped for joy

"No one can withstand the bodacious awesomeness of the Furious Five! Not even Shen!" He cried out happily.

"Oh is that so?" Said a rather angry looking golden tigress, who had been sitting next to him on the cot.

"Waah! Uhh. Who are you?" Po exclaimed startled by the strange feline.

"Are you uh.. glowing?" He added.

"Po, you didn't defeat Shen." The Golden Tigress said raising her eyebrow.

"But.. Then where am I?" Po pleaded.

After his sudden excitement had left him, he looked upon the Golden feline. She was a Tigress, a rather beautiful Tigress at that. She had hazel eyes, an extremely perfect face, with no blemishes, or discolored fur spots, and she stood with good posture, her fur glowing a slight golden yellow.

"You died you idiot!" The Tigress snarled, letting a thundering growl release from her chest.

Po cowered in fear.

_How the hell did she growl like that? Even Tigress can't growl that.. ferociously.._

"I 'growled like that' because I'm furious at you Dragon Warrior." she snapped "And I'm not just a normal tigress" she added squinting her eyes into slits, shooting him the are-you-stupid look.

Then Po realized what had happened.

"No!.. No no no no no!" He shouted in denial "I can't be dead!" he repeated until the Tigress grew tired of it and smacked him across the face.

"Would you stop babbling like a damn fool!" She snapped.

"Thanks.. I needed that." Po said, rubbing his cheek.

"I know." Said the Tigress "You were never mean't to die you idiot. But you just had to go get yourself killed."

"I know! I'm sorry.. but my friends would have died instead if I hadn't gone!" He shouted

"You dare raise your voice to me!" The Tigress shouted, the ground shaking under their feet. "Do you even know who I am!"

Po glanced at her with fear in his eyes "Uh.. ehh.. Like. A really awesome.. glowing tiger lady?" He replied

The Tigress smirked, giving him an amused look.

"Now I see why I created you. You always seem to keep the moment up beat, even when others are angry with you."

Po smiled and bowed at the compliment

"But still stupid." Replied the Tigress

At that, Po's grin faded a little, but he didn't mind.

_Not like I don't get that every day from Shifu. _ He thought smirking again

"Now, as I was saying. Your destiny is not yet fulfilled. I have to send you back, but there are very strict rules!" She snapped "I have to give you a different body. You're lucky because the other choice is to re-incarnate you in an infants body, wiping your mind."

Po looked at her gratefully " You mean.. I get to go back! And I can save the five.. and and and.. defeat Shen and be awesome again?" He started babbling, "Wait.. Did you say new body!"

After he realized that, he seemed even more motivated. Asking all kinds of more idiotic questions.

"Will I be a Dragon? Or an ape? Orr or or.. a Hawk? Or a Snake.. Maybe a Lion!" He started listing animals

"Enough!" She shouted, losing her patience again "You will become what I perceive, and you will like it!"

The Tigress seemed to stand there for a few moments, pondering what would best suit Po as the Dragon Warrior. After a few moments of awkward silence Po spoke up once again.

"So.. Uh. Have you decided yet?" He said a little shaky, trying to avoid her wrath again.

"As a matter of fact.." She said, standing and taking a few steps towards him, "I have." She finished with a grin and placed her paw on his head.

Po's vision was suddenly engulfed by whiteness.

_The Valley of Peace_

Tigress ran with more ferocity than she usually did, not slowing enough for her paws to even skid against the ground. She was beginning to become a blur, leaving the rest of the five a good distance behind her.

"Where is she going?" Asked a confused Mantis " Heh, it's not like we aren't heading to the same place, why rush?"

"I think she's upset about Po." Viper replied wincing at the mention of his name.

"We all are.. He brought balance to us and the Jade Palace, not to mention he was my best friend." Monkey added

"Should we say something to her?" said Crane, gliding next to the others.

"Not unless you want to lose your beak!" Replied Mantis, cracking up.

Viper shot him a death glare.

"Mantis.. Now is really not the time to be joking around" She said sighing, "We're all going to miss Po. I'll try to talk to Tigress. As much as she likes hiding her feelings, she needs this"

_Or maybe I'm the one who needs it _ Thought Viper, as a tear slid down her cheek.

She was surprised when Crane wiped it off with one of his feathers smiling.

She instantly felt warmth brewing in her cheeks and slithered faster to catch up with Tigress.

By the time Viper caught up with Tigress, they had arrived at the Valley of Peace.

The valley seemed untouched by the other world's affairs, as always. Children were playing in the courtyards, shopkeepers were advertising their goods, and you could even hear Master Shifu playing his flute.

Tigress had stopped at the gate of the town, composing herself.

_Don't want to cause a panic.. _She thought.

Tigress took a deep breath, then released it, opening the wooden gates. Only to see Shifu standing there, looking up at her.

"Ah, you have returned!" Shifu said, "Were you successful?"

Tigress simply looked at the ground and clenched her fists

Shifu noticed her posture and his ear twitched.

"Tigress. Is something wrong?" Shifu said hesitantly, worry beginning to creep into his eyes.

At this point the rest of the five had caught up and appeared behind her.

"Oh hey master.. Heh." Chimed in Monkey

"We're back master." added Crane and Viper simultaneously, followed by a chuckle from Mantis.

Shifu studied his pupils with a smile, but something was wrong. Something was missing.

"Where is Po?" Shifu questioned, raising an eyebrow.

A moment of dead silence followed.

"Well? Where is he? Probab-" Shifu started to say but was cut short when Tigress spoke up.

"Th-The Dragon Warrior wont be returning master. I-I'm sorry. I've failed you." She said weakly, holding back a whimper.

_I have to stay strong. It's what Po would want. _She thought, a rush of sadness running through her like a waterfall.

Master Shifu's eyes widened, his mouth dropped, and his eye twitched slightly.

"I-I see." He replied.

_I knew this day would come.. But I didn't think it would happen so soon. _Thought shifu, frowning.

"Tigress come with me. The re-" Again Shifu was cut off by Tigress " Master Shifu, that wasn't all." She added.

"We failed to defeat Shen." Monkey said reluctantly

"There.. there were too many wolves, and after Po's death.. we weren't strong enough to take them all on our own." Viper hissed.

"What?" Shifu said, his eye twitching again, "Everyone come with me. We have something that needs done. Then we must leave the valley." Shifu said, leaving the five devastated.

Could they really leave their home, the place they had been their entire lives, For good?

Nevertheless, they followed Master Shifu. Ultimately recognizing the path they were taking, they were going towards Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Tigress winced at the thought of Mr. Ping coming out jumping for joy that his son had returned.. When he had not. How could she tell him? She could hardly tell herself..

The five, and Master Shifu walked into Mr. Ping's noodle shop reluctantly, with sad faces.

Mr. Ping ran out of the door excitedly. "Ah the heroes of China have returned from their long journey! Please sit down and let me get you some noodles!"

"Mr. Ping" Said Shifu.

"No no, it's no trouble! Anything for you and-" He cut himself off short, "Where is Po? Lagging behind is he?" He said chuckling.

"Mr. Ping.." Master Shifu said again, seriously.

Mr. Ping looked up at him with wet eyes.. He was obviously about to break down. Just as Shifu was about to explain everything, Tigress did for him.

"Mr. Ping.. We did everything we could. Po fought very bravely, and he tried his best.. But Shen shot him with his cannon.. There was nothing we could do." She said sadly, Her hate for the peacock growing more ferocious every time she even mentioned his name.

Mr. Ping's face visibly crumpled at the news, his tail feathers drooping to the ground.

"My Po…gone.. Why would anyone want to kill him? He never…did anything wrong.. ever." Mr. Ping groaned and darted his gaze back up to Tigress, tears running through his eyes, and down his beak. "You promised to bring my son back to me! I trusted him with you! His death is your fault! He was never in danger until you took him in, and now he's gone forever!"

Tigress felt like a useless lump, her ears flattened against her head. Twenty years of hard training. Twenty years of trying to reach perfection had done nothing. It hadn't saved Po. It hadn't stopped Shen. She couldn't stop the cold feeling from drowning her.

"Mr. Ping, with all due respect. We loved Po as well. He was like a brother and best friend to us all. Losing him is like losing a part of ourselves." Master Viper said.

Mr. Ping began to calm down, he drooped his head and sighed deeply. "I.. I understand. Po was only doing what Po liked to do. Kung Fu was everything to him. It's no surprise that he died doing what he loved.. with the people he loved." Mr. Ping paused to sniff, "I know that you did everything you could to save him." Tigress was now positive Po's pure heart came directly from his father, but why was Mr. Ping bowing? They were partly responsible for the death of his son, the Dragon Warrior. The respect he was showing was disturbing almost.

"Mr. Ping, you don't have to show us that kind of respect." Tigress said with a depressed tone.

"Oh but I do!" Mr. Ping said excitedly. "After all, I must treat my new guests respectfully."

A subtle smile spread across Shifu's face. This was great news, perhaps the best he had heard in the past hour and a half.

"Mr. Ping, Thank you for your kindness." Shifu said grinning, "But how did you know we needed a place to stay?"

"Oh it's simple really. You couldn't have defeated Shen without my Po.. Shen will probably be after you all. Since you were so close to Po, you are the last I have of him. I must protect you. So you can stay here as long as necessary." Mr. Ping said with a smile, "Besides, who would ever suspect the Furious Five, and the Grandmaster Shifu are hiding in an old goose's Noodle shop?" Mr. Ping chuckled.

Tigress almost grinned when she heard Mr. Ping laugh for the first time since hearing the news of Po's death but grief prevented her from being truly happy. The red panda bowed in acknowledgement to the goose's idea.

"Mr. Ping. We would be honored to stay here."

_And with that, their days in hiding had officially begun._

_Gongmen Swamp_

The tide had finally brought in the large panda, and the soothsayer had laid him out in the back of her hut. He had been dead for hours. For once her fortune telling had misled her. Shen would rule China, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

This had by far been the worst day ever.

She squinted, holding a hand to her face. In the edge of her vision a faint light glowed annoyingly.

She turned to face the panda, and his entire body was glowing softly, and his hand twitched. She watched intently, creeping closer until the panda began to thrash wildly.

Obviously all wasn't lost because the panda was still alive, but why was he convulsing like that, and glowing? Pandas don't glow.

She watched dumbly as his ball like tail disappeared, and in it's place a long black tail with white sleek stripes took it's place, the fluffy fur all over the panda's body fell out, and was replaced with velvet black fur. Fat that dominated his large body was replaced by large muscles. Along the contours of muscles long jagged stripes, colored a cream white criss-crossed along his body. His tiny round ears took on a triangular cat-like shape. Once dull and unsharpened teeth, were replaced with rather large feral looking fangs, even for a tiger. The only thing that remained the same were Po's unique Jade green eyes, which only occurs in the panda species.

The Dragon warrior- a black and white panda…..had just morphed into an Eight foot black tiger, with white stripes? This had never been heard of in China, or anywhere as a matter of fact.

What.. the.. hell?

**Well there's the end of chapter 2 Hopefully you guys are enjoying it. R/R :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

Gongmen Swamp

Po awoke for the second time in a daze, coughing wildly with needles riddled all over his skin.

_God he hated acupuncture, If there was anything in the world he hated more than stairs, it was acupuncture._

After his vision cleared up, he took a better look around. He was in some sort of swamp, laying on a cot in the back of some broken down hut.

_So he hadn't died? It was all just a crazy dream?_

Po glanced down at himself for a moment, to see everything was fine. Ah yes, his tail, his muscular arms, thighs, and 8-pack were all in perfect condition.

_Wait.. Tail! Muscle? 8-PACK! _

Holy Bean Buns of bodacious fury. He had a tail. A TAIL. And where did all his fat go? Were those white stripes?

_Soo.. it wasn't a dream. I guess. _He thought, staring at his flicking tail.

"You know, no matter how long you stare at it, it's not going away" He heard a certain, familiar voice say tauntingly at him.

Well obviously, he wasn't a panda anymore. Po blinked. So he really did die.. and Shen really did seize China.

You know. No _pressure _or anything.

Po starting legally freaking out, darting his eyes back and forth, and running around in circles 'chasing his tail' for about 10 minutes. He was finally snapped out of his mental breakdown by a large bamboo staff hitting him square in the shoulders. He groaned as he hit the dirt floor of the hut with a loud thud. His muscles screamed at the abuse and Po opened one delirious eye and glared at the only other person in the room.

"Why did you hit me? I mean seriously?"

As Po was looking at the soothsayer, he noticed that she was about two times smaller than before. Had she shrinked? Or had he grown tremendously. Probably the second one.

"Panda, Tiger, whatever-you act like we have time for your melodramatics. You're needed now."

Was he? Oh that's right. Wolves and Lord Shen.

Po snarled from deep within his chest for probably the first time in his entire life-err lives.

He remembered now. Shen had mass produced weapons, killed him, beat the five, and conquered China. Po's ears flattened against his head. It was time to leave. He needed to make sure his friends were alright. As he walked out of the hut the soothsayer raised an eyebrow saying

"And where do you think you're going, Dragon Warrior."

His ears flattened against his head once again, and he turned, his tail flicking in annoyance. "Oh come on! I wanna go.. My friends could be hurt! Or worse.." He pleaded.

The soothsayer sighed and stated something obvious "Po, do you even know how to work that new, and might I add dangerous body of yours?"

Po ignored her completely and took off at a full on sprint, there was no way she could catch him. Running was somewhat easy for him now. He didn't even get that weird feeling in his chest anymore. It just felt like he was walking in his normal body.. at like 48 miles per hour. He flew past villages, small settlements, and some random city on his way to the Valley of Peace, getting lost a few times. But he made it back in about 3 days. Much better timing than he would have had if he were still a panda.

_Maybe being a tiger isn't so bad._

The Valley of Peace

Po stared out upon his home. It was still peaceful, as if nothing had changed, except the fact that there were a few wolves walking astray and keeping guard in certain areas. An occasional wolf would batter someone for their money. But the valley itself was still as he remembered it. Children were playing and singing, and the shopkeepers were running about, advertising about how good their food was. That reminded him.

_I need to get to dad's shop right away!_

Po started to take a step, but froze solid. He had just realized. How would he prove to his friends that he was alive again? They would obviously think he was some crazy old tiger on some sort of drug.

_Ugh_

Why was everything so complicated lately?

Mr. Ping's noodle shop: Basement

Tigress punched one of the fading pillars in pure hatred of her situation. She had been training on that pillar for the past 24 hours straight, cooped up in the Noodle shop's basement for three days. She had been so bored and inactive that she had carved the spitting image of Po, it had helped her grieve and given her something to do. The silence was grating on her. She sighed and turned to lean against the pillar. It didn't help that the whole shop smelled exactly like Po. She could smell the panda in every room, and was instantly reminded of his death, and her useless inability to stop it.

"Tigress!"

She turned as Monkey darted into the basement out of breath.

"The wolves are here.. They took up base in the Jade palace and placed cannons all along the walls. What should we do?"

Tigress growled idly.

"Nothing. We won't do anything."

Monkey was staring at her as if she had lost all common sense, and not to mention courage. There was no appeal in going after the wolves. They were weak foes, but they were also never-ending. Once you started fighting them, more and more came until you were finally extinguished or you decided to flee.

"Tigress, look we're worried about you. I know Po's-"

"Monkey, I'm fine. "

A hiss sounded from high above her, and Viper dropped silently from the ceiling onto the crate next to her.

"Tigress we both know that you are far from fine! I cannot even tell you how many times you have snarled at Shifu this week. You've always had a temper but you've never challenged him before. Tigress.. talk to us."

Tigress then abruptly stood up, tail swishing in agitation, and began to walk away.

"Tigress!"

The feline paused, but then continued on, up the stairs from the basement, towards Po's old room.

She wasn't fine, but talking wasn't going to help her at all at this point. If anything it would only make her more agitated. Never again. She couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

Losing Po was bad enough.

_Valley of Peace_

Po landed on the building directly across from the window to his room, hesitating for a second. He chuckled deeply, remembering the day he had gone to the Jade Palace to see who was going to be chosen as the Dragon Warrior. He had dreamed of fighting along-side the furious five that night, only to be awoken by his cackling father downstairs asking for him to come help serve the customers. He remembered clearly when he had woken up and talked to his action figures, that a female pig was watering her flowers and looked across to him like he was an idiot.

_Ha! I wonder what she thinks of my awesomeness now! _He grinned, returning from within his thoughts.

He decided he could make the jump, and took a deep breath, his eyes narrowing, and he flipped gracefully into the air, landing like a feather on the window's edge. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't fall back.

He edged the window open, and slid into his old room. Or rather attempted, he was so big now that he barely fit through the small opening, after a few minutes he made it through. Smiling, he carefully closed the window, mindful of the nosy wolves prowling around. Then he stood up smashing his head on the wooden ceiling, letting out a small growl in frustration.

_Ack! Why did that stupid Tigress have to make me so tall.. _He thought shrugging

At least he had made it to the shop. As he turned to walk down the stairs, he blinked as he saw his Furious Five action figures standing in their 'battle stances' on the dresser. His smile widened feelingly oddly nostalgic after the horrible week he had. He picked up the mini Tigress, and carefully checked for any nicks. When he found none, he looked at the other ones.

_Tigress.. Monkey.. Mantis.. Viper.. Crane.. Him?_

Po had never bought a figurine of himself, mainly because it would make himself look a little conceited. In fact, the spitting image of his former body didn't look anything like the other figurines the shopkeepers would make to sell. It was carefully carved, and every little detail including the swirls in his fur were covered. Someone had spent a long time working on this.

As he studied the figurine a voice made him jump suddenly.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!"

No way.

He slowly turned, and to confirm his suspicions, there stood Tigress. He physically winced at her enraged expression.

_I'm so dead, so very very very very very dead._

"You didn't answer my question! Why are you in the Dragon Warrior's room! You obviously don't have any reason to be here." Tigress noticed the mini figurine of Po in his hand and snarled, her fangs flashing dangerously. "You make me sick! Stealing from the dead."

It was official. The universe hated him.

At that very moment, the rest of the furious five entered his room and glared at his new form.

Scratch that. Now the Universe hated him.

Po was officially scared. He had never heard Monkey snarl. Viper even looked angry and she was the nice one. He took one look at the utter rage in Tigress's expression, and ran for his soon-to-end life. He lunged for the window, barely fitting his huge frame through again. He leapt high into the air, and didn't even let his claws scratch the rooftop before he was in the air again. He heard his friends pursuing him. He looked back and noticed that Tigress was actually a fair distance behind him.

How fast could he actually run now? He slowed down, taking the chance to lead them into an alleyway. He stopped and waited for them, but he was tackled harshly by though he was about two heads taller than tigress now. He was still afraid of her. She held one of her claws near centimeters from his throat.

He gulped deep.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you.." Tigress said staring deep into his soul.

"It's really really hard to understand. I mean.. It would be hard to explain" He said in his new deep voice.

"Keep talking" She said snarling.

"Alright alright!, I know theres no way you'll believe this.. But I'm Po. I'm the Dragon Warrior. I was killed by Shen but now I've been sent back by the Gods and I have been given a second chance.."

He could feel everyone staring at him disbelievingly, and an awkward silence followed his question.

"You're insane, and on a wide variety of drugs." Tigress snapped coldly.

"Tigress.. I can prove it!" He pleaded

Tigress's eyes narrowed in challenge, and she slowly removed her claw from his jugular, and raised an eyebrow.

Po audibly gulped at her glare. Why did he say that?

"Well.. Umm. Monkey's almond cookie stash is on the top shelf in the kitchen of the Jade Palace" He said

"Impressive, but you could have had spies or something, not good enough!" She said pulling her paw back about to strike.

"Wait!" Po shrieked "I thought you said the hardcore do understand!"

Tigress froze.

_Those words. Could it really be him?_

She slowly turned to face the black tiger. There was no such thing as a black tiger, in her rage she hadn't even noticed the color of his fur. This tiger was absolutely huge, bigger than any male tiger she had seen. He had obsidian fur with creamy white stripes all across his body, with the same Jade green eyes as Po's. Although the eyes were a bit brighter due to his dark fur. He had huge muscles and fangs twice the size of hers, but besides all of that he was wearing Po's stupid grin..

"Po.."

The grin widened, and Tigress gaped, she honestly couldn't tell if she was angry or happy.

"What is wrong with you? You died! Do you have any idea of the emotional hell you put me through?" She snarled " Then you get back here and you sneak into your room and play with your action-figures?"

Po whimpered a little and his ears flattened against his head.

Tigress then shocked everyone by holding him in a tight embrace with a few tears sliding down her face.

"I thought I had lost you." She whined, but then quickly composed herself.

The rest of the five dog piled him. Po shook himself and encircled them all in a bone-crushing hug, as they barraged him with questions.

"How are you back?" asked Viper curiously.

"I missed you so much man! How did you know where my almond cookies were hidden?" Asked monkey suspiciously.

"Uh Po.. Cant.. breathe.. you're squeezing really hard." Crane and mantis said in unison.

Po released his grip a little

_Jeez, I guess I forgot how strong I am now. Heh._ Po thought innocently.

Tigress rolled her eyes.

"We need to get back to the shop, so we can explain everything. Mr. Ping deserves to find out about his return."

_Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop_

The Dragon Warrior and the rest of the five had arrived back at the noodle shop, and were now entering the window they had left. An angry Master Shifu waiting at the doorway. His eyes widened when they came closer, noticing the large black tiger who kept hitting his head on the ceiling.

_I've never heard of a black tiger.. Could such a thing even exist?_

"Ow! Dangit!" Yelled the tiger, interrupting Shifu's thoughts.

"Tigress! Where have you been. I have been looking for you and the rest of the five. What were you thinking! There are wolves stationed everywhere. How do you know you weren't seen." He snapped harshly, "And who is this?" he added.

Tigress bowed with a smile on her face, she had smiled probably for the first time in the 3 days they had been in hiding.

"Master I'd like you to meet someone." She said, happily swinging her tail back and forth and stepping aside to reveal the large tiger.

"This is Po, the Dragon Warrior. He has returned."

Shifu's gaped, and his eye twitched slightly, his ears flattening against his head.

"What? That's impossible! Tigress I know his loss has affected you but you can't just pick up poor souls off the street and tell yourself that he is Po." Shifu replied, disbelievingly.

"Shifu it's really me." Po said in his deep voice.

Although Po's voice was a much deeper it still had the same tune to it. He was still Po.

"I won't believe it." Said Master Shifu, "Do you take me as a fool?"

"Shifu!" Po said again reassuringly, "Look, to prove it, you trained me with food when you figured out that it was one of my motivations one day in the kitchen. We went to the sacred pool of tears and we trained until I had learned the basic fighting style of kung fu."

Then Po proceeded to recite many memories they had all had, and a small tear fell from Shifu's cheek. Everyone smiled and bursted in laughter when Po had mentioned the time he impersonated Shifu, and the time he had tried to cook rice in his stomach by drinking boiling water then eating it, he followed up with the time he had fit 40 bean-buns in his mouth all at once.

Tigress giggled, holding her paw to her mouth.

Everyone looked to her, mouths wide open.

Did tigress just laugh?

Tigress darted her eyes between all of them with a suspicious stare.

"What?" She snapped snarling.

An awkward moment of silence followed.

"What!" Tigress shouted again growling this time.

Everyone burst into laughter again.

"We just never heard you laugh before." Said Mantis snickering, "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Aww Po made you laugh." Said monkey giving his signature laugh.

Viper smiled "No one has _ever_ made you laugh before Tigress.." She said "Is there something going on between you and Po?" She added winking.

"Her and Po! I can see it now, they'll be walking off into the sunset paw-in-paw!" Cried Mantis, drowning in his own tears from laughter.

At that comment Tigress had had it. She grabbed mantis and squeezed him so tight, she thought he might pop.

"I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." She snapped, her eyes squinting into slits, giving him the death glare.

Mantis gulped, but then pinched her with one of his thingies, forcing her to let him go. Then he proceeded to speed off into the darkness of the basement to hide in the various spice-racks and other shelves Mr. Ping had accumulated down there.

Tigress snarled and began after him but was stopped by a heavy paw on her shoulder.

"Don't you can get him back some other time." Po said, giving his signature grin.

His teeth appeared extremely white due to his black fur, and his eyes stood out like the North star.

He took her into a trance, and she blushed slightly. Luckily though, it faded into her orange fur and no one noticed.

"G-good point Dragon Warrior." She replied in a daze.

"You okay Tigress?" Po questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! Yeah I'm fine." she said smirking.

After his worry had faded Po grinned and gave her a hard pat on the shoulder.

"Okay good. Lets go find my dad, it's about time we told him too."

As they walked out, Po had forgotten his arm was on her shoulder.

Tigress didn't mind actually, and ignored what she thought was an advance.

The Five didn't let this go unnoticed and started snickering and laughing amongst themselves.

"Oh, there is _definitely_ something going on between them." said Viper, interested, "Tigress and I need to have a girl talk, real soon."

Monkey and Mantis snickered.

"Man I can't believe Po is actually still alive! And as a black tiger too." Monkey said, then sighed and added, "Remind me to ask him to explain in more detail how exactly he returned."

Crane nodded, "Yes i'm interested in finding out too. Hopefully he can clear some things up."

At this point Shifu had left the room down to an office in the basement he had inherited as his room. He had brought down all the kung fu scrolls he could carry from the Jade Palace and began reading through them silently. Master Oogway had written all one-thousand scrolls himself, and of course they were covered in his signature riddles. As his eyes skimmed through the scroll he noticed something familiar.

_There are no accidents_, y_ou must teach yourself to believe._

Shifu smirked. Those were some of the final words his old master had spoken to him before ascending to the heavens. What a coincidental time for it to repeat itself.

_So it was no accident that Po has returned as a black-tiger. _

Shifu blinked. Wait. How would Po use his panda style of kung fu now? He would have to somehow teach Po a new style, but that was something Po had to do by himself. Perhaps tigress could help him adopt her style. He lingered on this for a few moments, but continued on through his studies.

Po and Tigress approached Mr. Ping, who was heavily at work cooking in his kitchen, boiling several pots of water while cutting vegetables and spreading spices about.

Th goose glanced up.

"Oh wonderful! It's good to see you!" He shouted happily walking towards them into the hallway and shutting the door. "Was there something you need- Who's your friend?"

Mr. Ping blinked. What a large tiger. He had never seen a black tiger before, nor had he seen one with Jade green eyes. In fact, he had never seen anyone with those eyes. Except for his son. Then, somehow he just knew. Tears welled up in Mr. Ping's eyes and he hugged the large tiger as tight as he could. "Oh Po! You're alive! How are you a tiger? What happened son?" He questioned his dear son quietly.

Tigress rose an eyebrow impressed while Po froze. How did he know? How? Then a smile spread across his face, and a warm feeling enveloped him.

_He know's because he's my dad _He thought grinning happily.

"Dad, it's a long story." He began as he started to explain everything.

Mr. Ping smiled and listened idly to what his son was saying. It didn't really matter how he got there.

He _was _there and he _was_ his son. Mr. Ping hadn't felt so over-joyed since he found him in that radish basket.

**Here's Chapter three! I tried to get some feelings rolling in this one. There will be more action soon. R/R**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rising Sun

**Well your short wait is over! Here is my next update. Chapter four, The rising sun.**

_Chapter 4: The rising sun_

Po laid down on his cot, relaxing for the first time that week. Shifu had worked him overtime, trying to teach him a 'New-Style'. He sighed.

_Finally some relaxation_

Po was still getting used to his body, several times this week he had stepped on his tail, or hit his head on the ceiling again. He felt clumsier than before. _-_

_Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop: The basement_

Tigress always had nightmares. Every night since she was seven years old. She always dreamed of Shifu taking her back to the orphanage and abandoning her like everyone else. She got used to it eventually, but this one was different. In her given room, Tigress was tossing and turning, tears pouring out of her eyes.

__Tigress got up quickly, the noodle shop was on fire. She glanced around herself. Her __eyes widened, and she starting sobbing uncontrollably. There was a fallen pillar that was flaming a deep red, under it laid Po. Around her were the burnt corpses of the furious five._

_Her friends..her family..were dead or dying right in front of her. And Po..._

_Po was still trying to get to her._

"_Tigress! Tigress!" Po yelled helplessly, "Don't worry I'm coming!"_

_Po slung his 3 inch claws of death from his paws, and tore at the pillar until it fell into shreds around him. He then ran for her but stopped mid-step. Something had come through his back, and poked itself out of his chest._

_It was none other than Shen's evil curved sword, dripping with blood._

_Shen laughed maniacally, pulling his sword from the Tiger's chest harshly, letting blood spill on the floor, sizzling from the heat._

_Po looked up to her with his now fading Jade green eyes and said something unbearable._

"_Tigress, I'm sorry.. I don't deserve to be the Dragon Warrior. I failed you." He said whimpering, but he let out his signature grin before closing his eyes forever._

_Tigress was the last one alive. She WANTED to be dead. That way she could be with Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Po..._

_''So you're the only one left standing in my way are you? Maybe I'll watch you suffer a little longer.'' he laughed, a devious smile spreading across his face. Suddenly, she saw Shifu. He was wounded, probably from the same sword that had killed Po, and he was looking up at her with his piercing blue eyes._

_''It is all your fault.'' he said, before closing his eyes._

_It was too much.._

Tigress woke up, a cold chill running though her to the bone. She didn't know where she was. Was she dead? In Hell? Then she remembered everything. Po was alive, so were her friends and Master. Although she found some comfort in that, Tigress was still feeling terribly empty inside. She immediately got up and walked around the room, checking on the rest of the Five, Master Shifu, and then headed up the stairs to make sure Po was okay.

_Po's Room_

Just as Po began to slip into a deep slumber, he heard the door of his room creak open slightly. He quickly darted his attention towards the door, his eyes squinted so they wouldn't glow.

The door opened further, and two glowing amber eyes appeared.

_Tigress?_ Po thought

Tigress had come from the basement, after awaking from a restless nightmare. One of many she has experienced.

Po sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes as he lit a candle.

"Tigress, is something wrong?" Po said sighing.

"Oh. I-I apologize Dragon Warrior. I didn't mean to wake you." she said, frowning.

"Tigress it's alright I wasn't sleeping well anyway." He replied quickly lying through his teeth. "Something wrong?" he added.

"I was just going to check on you. I-I'm fine." She said. But her voice cracked when she said fine.

Although Po had noticed her voice crack, he had known Tigress long enough now to know when she was lying, or when something was wrong. Whenever she lied, one of her whiskers would mover ever so slightly. Tigress had then entered his room, shutting the door and sitting next to him on his cot.

''C'mon, Tigress. We're buddies, right?'' he said, punching her lightly on the shoulder. Tigress couldn't help but smile.

_He just knows how to make me smile. _She thought, a warm feeling washing through her.

''I guess we are.'' she said amusingly.

Po shrugged. ''Then tell me about your nightmare.'' he said.

Tigress sighed in defeat. After all, she needed someone to talk to after that terrible, Scratch that, harrowing dream.

Tigress told Po about her nightmare, not missing a detail. He flinched every time she got to a gross part, but leaving that aside, he was totally paying attention.

After she finished, Po put an arm around her shoulder, praying to every god he knew that she wouldn't end him. She didn't. Actually, she let her head lean on his shoulder and whispered something smirking.

''Not so hardcore, huh?''

"Tigress everyone gets nightmares, and you know we would never let anything like that happen!" He said, reassuring her the best he could. "If it helps, I still think you're hardcore. If I had had that dream I would probably be running around in circles having a nervous breakdown!"

Tigress giggled at the thought of the large tiger running around the clumsily like a cub. She had forgotten it was Po under there.

Po gave her his signature grin, staring into her glowing amber eyes deeply.

Tigress felt a cold chill run up her spine.

"Po..?" She asked

"Yeah Tigress?" Po replied innocently.

"Would you mind if I slept with you tonight? I don't want to have that nightmare again.." She said, making herself feel extremely weak.

"Oh no problem!" Po said smiling, "I can totally share!"

"Thank you Po." Tigress whispered gratefully.

Po simply smiled at her again and laid down next to the bed on the floor.

Tigress smiled and laid on his cot, It was a lot more comfortable than the dirt floor of the basement. She fell back asleep in a matter of minutes.

Po fell asleep but tossed and turned slightly. He was having a strange vision again.

Po stood up in a foggy black void looking around.

"Hello?" He pleaded, the sound echoing off into the distance.

He then saw a small figure, which turned out to be the Peach tree of infinite wisdom, looking more peaceful than it ever had before. The valley was in the time of spring, and the delicate pink pedals had sprouted across the tree, with a hint of green buds riddled across it. A parchment was laying at the base of the tree. It read...

We all are looking for that balance in life…

To find our true selves….

_We spend so much time looking outside, yet the answer lies within…._

A voice repeated the sentences over and over in Po's mind.

Po awoke the following morning for the first time in the entire week when his head wasn't throbbing or his vision wasn't clouded by morning fever. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He had never felt more peaceful. He then tried to stand up, but then froze when he noticed tigress had moved down to the floor with him and laid next to him, her arm across his chest.

_I really hope Monkey or Mantis don't find us like this. _ Po thought, blushing.

He enjoyed the warmness of her fur against his for a few moments, then moved her arm off of him, as gently as possible. He stood, and quietly exited the room. Just as he closed the door a loud gong sounded from the basement.

_Bloody hell._

Po ran to the basement in a sprint, trying to figure out what was going on.

The rest of the Five, except for Tigress, who was also coming down the stairs. Were standing in attention in front of Master Shifu, who's eye twitched at the sight of them coming form Po's room.

_Did they spend the night together? Tigress better still be pure.. _Shifu thought protectively. _I'm sure she is, she wouldn't defy her master and father so easily. No matter. Time to brief the students on the day that is to come._

Tigress and Po had entered the line of students, The fact that they had both came from the same room forcing a few snickers out of the rest of the five.

Tigress gave them a look that could kill, shutting them up.

Master Shifu cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Students I have gathered you, because it is time to take another stand." He said smirking.

Everyone gasped. Were they ready to take on Shen again?

"The Dragon Warrior was sent back to us in his current state for a reason, we have to take Shen while we still have the element of surprise." Shifu added. "Shen has learned of our presence here, due to a distraction I had planned."

Master Ox and Master Croc stepped up from behind Master Shifu.

Everyone's mouths dropped, including Po's

The last time they had seen the two masters was a week ago when they had attempted to take back Gongmen city. They had refused to leave their cells and the five had no choice but to leave them behind.

"We let the wolves know we have returned" Said Master Ox in his thundering voice.

"Yes, I believe they were quite Exxcited to meet see us again." Hissed Master Croc.

Po jumped for joy, this was too much good news all at once "Woo-hoo! Yeeah! Master Croc and Master Ox have joined the epic team of bodacious awesomeness!" He shouted, his fist pumping into the air.

_And with that, the glorious days of Kung-Fu had returned._

_Shen's Fleet_

Shen stood, perched at the head of the largest ship of his new-found navy.

He had destroyed the only threat to his rule, and would continue to spread chaos across china.

He was unstoppable.

Suddenly a messenger eagle flew rather urgently and perched itself on the railing in front of him, scratching it with it's razor sharp talons.

"You imbecile!" Snapped Shen, "What have you done to my beautiful ship?"

The eagle glanced around, the ship was extremely large, even when he was 200 feet in the air it seemed large. There were intricate carvings of peacocks all over the ship, and several detailed ones of Dragons across the main hull. The sails were the largest part of the ship, spread out with the pattern of Shen's feathers painted professionally on them.

"A thousand pardons" The eagle said bowing, "I have a message for you."

He added, revealing a parchment tied to his foot.

He cut the string with his sharp talons and handed it to the steaming peacock.

"Ah, more good news of my victory's I see?" The peacock said cockily.

Shen began to read it and his eyes widened.

_Could it be?_

The message had said that the Dragon Warrior had indeed returned, and they were hiding out in the Valley of Peace.

His heart stopped, if even for a mere second.

"How many times do I have to kill the same stinking panda!" He quacked, throwing the parchment on the ground and stomping on it with his metal talons.

"Sire, that is not all. The Dragon Warrior is no longer a panda." The eagle said weakly, trying to avoid his master's wrath.

"What? That's impossible! Panda's are the only 'Black-and-White' Creatures left that could defeat me!" He spit.

"Master, the Dragon Warrior has some-how changed himself into a Black Tiger, with White stripes.." The eagle trailed off as the peacock became even more enraged, slashing the railing he was once perched on in two. Shen then grabbed the eagle by the ruffle of his feathers and whispered to him calmly. "Tell the other ships.. We are going to the Valley of Peace.."

"Now! Now now now!" He yelled like a frustrated child.

The eagle stumbled back and flew to each ship. In a matter of minutes, all the ships had altered their course to enter a small river leading to the Valley of Peace. They would be there in a matter of days.

Shen chuckled evilly to himself.

_The first one to die is that retched Panda.. err Tiger. And then I will personally kill the rest of his companions and everyone in that valley myself!_

Wait.. Shen didn't have eagle messengers. He looked around for the messenger, who had left to the Valley of Peace already.

"Treachery." He mumbled to himself. "No matter, they will not be able to prepare for what is coming to them in time."

Po and the rest of the furious five had been chosen to re-take the Jade palace, while Master shifu, and the other two masters would re-take the town. The first task of many to begin their conquest. There were cannons all along the walls, and about 160 wolves were stationed there.

Easy.

Po was in the lead, as he had the darkest fur and it would be harder for the wolves to notice him. The rest of the five had tried their best to block out their color, they were wearing black garments, tight enough to fight in. The garments also included a hood that they tied some black cloth around to cover their faces.

Po froze holding up his hand. There was a small patrol of wolves passing by. Giving a few sloppy hand signals he was forced to memorize, he pointed to the wolves and clenched his fist. The five burst into action, quickly disposing of the wolves. They then dragged them into an alley.

Po continued on, jumping from building to building. Not even letting his paws skim the tiled tops of the buildings, soon he was at the stairs of the Jade Palace.

_Home. _He thought.

They climbed the stairs silently, sneaking past the spotlights that the wolves had created using lanterns. They then climbed the wall one by one, Po throwing them over the wall. Po then crouched down and sprung high into the air, flipping over the wall.

The five had already set up, suppressing a few wolves they had surprised when Po threw them over. It was dead quiet, except for the cackling of a few wolves, and the sound of burning torches.

Then they went into action, first they would have to put out all the lights, confusing their foes. The Five and Po spread out, silently putting out the spotlights and the torches, all in a matter of minutes. It was pitch black and they could only see unclear silhouettes under the faint moonlight. Except for Po and Tigress of course, who had attuned eyesight.

_Woaah awesomee! I can see everything like it's daylight _Thought Po excitedly.

It was pure chaos, by this time the wolves knew they were under attack, from who, they could not tell. But they did know Shen would be furious if they failed him. The wolves were fighting each other in the darkness, growls and whines could be heard all across the Palace. After about an hour, the wolves had reduced their ranks down to 30 men who were quickly mopped up by Po and Tigress. Tigress then proceeded to start lighting the torches, followed by the rest of the Five once they could see again. When the light had returned it revealed the pure horror of what had just conspired.

There were dead bodies everywhere, blood seeping deep into the earth beneath the Jade Palace. A few wolves moaned in pain, barely alive.

A tear fell from Po's eye into the pool of blood that surrounded them.

The five's eyes widened. Why was he crying?

"Po? Is everything alright?" Tigress asked, placing her paw on his shoulder.

_All this blood.. All this pain.. Not even they deserved this. _Po thought sadly.

"Po?" Tigress said again snapping him from his thoughts.

"Oh uhh. yeah I'm totally cool." Said Po grinning.

At that moment Master Shifu, Mater Ox, and Master Croc entered the palace gates. They simply stared at the devastation for a moment then Master Shifu sighed and took a few steps forward.

"Well done students, time to clean up an-" He was cut off by heavy flapping coming from the east side of them. It was the eagle he sent to tell Shen of their return.

"Ah, Chou you have returned." He said bowing.

The eagle landed next to him catching his breath as the Five and Po approached them to enter the conversation.

"Master Shifu. Shen is bringing his entire fleet to the valley!" He squawked, still out of breath.

Master Shifu's eye twitched and he put his finger up pointing for a minute.

"I-I suspected Shen would attack, but not with his entire Armada." Master Shifu stuttered.

Po shuddered at the thought of the 100 ships in Shen's armada laying waste to the valley.

"Master we have to prep-" Po started to say but was cut off by Shifu "No, you and the rest of the Five evacuate the villagers and leave the valley. Master Ox, Master Croc, and I will stay and face Shen's wrath."

"But Master-" The Five started to say in unison

"Go!" Shifu shouted.

They reluctantly left their Master there and started to evacuate the city.

Bunnies, Pigs, and geese alike left the city, carrying orange lanterns above their heads with sad faces below. They had once again lost all hope.

No. Po couldn't let Shen destroy his home. He snuck away from the group and was surprised when he felt a cold hoof touch him. He shivered, and turned to face an old she-goat.

"Who-" _Oh it's her._ He thought

"What are you doing here?" He corrected himself, staring at the Soothsayer.

"I'm here to do my job." She said smiling, and she took Po's paw and lead him threw the bamboo forest, to a strange opening he had never seen before. In the opening lay a destroyed village, burned and broken down. Why hadn't he ever noticed this?

A sudden flash made him press his paws against temples, rubbing them softly.

"Ahk!..Uag!" He groaned helplessly as a cold memory shot through his head.

"Don't fight it." The soothsayer said passively, "You won't be able to beat Shen unless you have Inner Peace."

Po's eyes widened.

_Inner Peace._

He remembered the day before he had left on his journey, Master Shifu had called Po to a sacred spring on the mountain pass. Some words he had spoken that day echoed through his mind.

_Anything is possible with Inner Peace._

Po stood in the middle of the wrecked village and closed his eyes. He mirrored the form in which Shifu had performed 'Oogway's final teaching' and waited as it began to drizzle.

A single raindrop fell to his raised paw, and he lead it down. Memories flashed through his head faster than lightning, horrible memories of his cub-hood. He continued to move the droplet accordingly. Across the chest, the memory of Shen waving his curved sword. Around the waist, the remembrance of the wolves tearing his friends and family apart. To the other arm, the memory of Shen stabbing his brother through the chest. Memories kept flashing until he remembered how her got in that radish basket. He remembered his mother placing him in the basket wolves not far behind her. She kissed him on his nose and began to cry, leaving him alone in the basket. He remembered her shrill screams as the wolves devoured her.

Then, he remembered his father, Mr. Ping. He remembered how he had met the Five, Master Oogway, Master Shifu. How he had defeated Tai Lung against all odds. How he had brought the Five together and became close to each of them.

The water droplet fell onto a plant's leaf and slid around the stem, falling to the ground peacefully.

Po was breathing heavily, but a smile spread across his face. He felt great, better than he felt when he meditated to the tune of Mater Shifu playing his flute.

The soothsayer gasped. What had she just witnessed?

The black tiger stood towering over her.

"Well? Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked wisely, "Did you find out who you are?"

The Dragon Warrior seemed to breath deeply, then he answered her with a determined look on his face.

"I am Po, and I'm gonna need a hat." He said proudly.

Then as soon as he had said that he was gone in a blur.

The soothsayer smiled.

He had found inner peace.

_The Bamboo forest_

Master Tigress and the rest of the Five had lead the evacuated villagers to a small settlement to stay while they decided to return to help Shifu.

"We can't just do nothing! I'm tired of doing nothing." Tigress snapped coldly.

"She's right. We can't let Shifu do this on his own. He needs us right now." Monkey said wisely.

"Pff. He sent us away, why would we come back?" Mantis said angrily.

Viper hissed and smacked Mantis with her tail, causing him to raise his 'thingies' up defensively.

"Mantis how could you say that! We're going, and you better come too!" She demanded.

Crane being the observant one, noticed that Po, in all his large tiger-ness. Was gone.

"Umm guys. Where's Po?" Crane said looking around.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Now they had to go back, they couldn't lose Po. Not again.

_The Valley of Peace_

Shifu sighed peacefully and returned to playing his flute. His time had finally come, but at least his students and the Dragon Warrior would remain safe.

As he meditated, playing his flute. He heard someone approach him with heavy footsteps.

He sighed.

"Po why are you here?" He stated calmly, "I sent you with the Five to evacuate the city."

Po blinked. How did Master Shifu notice it was him? He shrugged and figured it didn't really matter.

"If I had listened I wouldn't be doing my job would I?" Po stated sarcastically, grinning.

"Besides, then I would have gotten this made for nothing." Po added widening his grin even further.

Shifu opened his eyes to look upon the Dragon Warrior. What he saw was unbelievable. Po truly looked worthy of the title right now.

He was wearing black garments, much like Tigress's usual attire, but with golden leaves that formed the shape of a dragon, traveling across his chest and resting it's head on his shoulder. Over that he was wearing a robe that was black with green lining, matching his eyes. Completing the outfit was a simple straw hat, but it had been painted darker than Po's black fur itself.

"It's good to see you're finally taking your job seriously, Dragon Warrior." Shifu stated, bowing, "But why now? What has brought you to do such a thing, at such a dangerous time?"

"Nothing really.." Po said innocently, "I guess it's just an accident."

Shifu's eye twitched.

_There are no accidents. _Oogway's voice echoed in his head.

Shifu smiled slightly and began to walk with Po down the steps of the Jade Palace.

"Then let us prepare."

It was late in the after-noon before Shen's ships started arriving in the empty valley. Master Shifu, Master Ox, Master Croc, and Po waited patiently at the city docks.

They could see the ships, spreading out through the bay.

A lone fireball smashed the dock next to them.

At that moment, they sprung into action. Flipping into the now scrambling wolves and pulverizing everything within reach. A few wolves protested, and Po had to dodge a cannonball in mid-air, using his tail to balance himself back out.

wolves were storming them, all though they were holding their own and even gaining ground. Po was surprisingly not having a hard time fighting. He was sloppy but was much more powerful than before. Master Shifu gasped as he noticed that Po's new style was beginning to mirror Tai Lung's

Good god.

Even though this severely bothered him. He continued to mop his way through the wolves, running on top of their heads and smacking them with his staff at great speed.

Po grabbed a wolf by the neck and threw him at his own comrades, barreling through them as he did so.

He had to get to Shen.

_Shen's Flagship_

Shen watched as his armada was quickly being demolished by four people.

He spat.

"Why aren't we firing!" Franticly flapping his wings in anger.

"Sir! They are taking out our gunners and getting closer by the minute." Shang worriedly said. Looking down.

Shen's eyes seemed to glow a bright red, then he said something that made Shang question his authority for the first time.

"_Fire._" He spit with hatred in his voice.

"B-but sir! We will kill our own!" Shang cried helplessly as Shen threw 3 of his knives into him, causing him to fall and black-out from shock.

"I said FIRE!" Shang demanded, flicking the fuse on with a spark from his sharp metal claws.

Po looked up in a flash. He had heard the spark due to his new, attuned hearing. But it was too late, he could see the fire-ball closing the distance between him quickly. He closed his eyes. And was soon engulfed in the lukewarm water below.

Po surfaced and grabbed a floating piece of wood. Umm what the hell?

Po blinked.

His ears flattened against his head, as he glanced around at the fallen masters. An inert Shifu floating on a piece of wood, Monkey, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Storming Ox, Croc. They seemed to have lost all hope

Wait where was tigress?

Po's eyes widened as he realized in complete horror what she had done.

She had pushed him out of the way.

He should be dead right now.

Po panicked, paddling around franticly looking for Tigress.

"Tigress!" He shouted desperately, and heard a small groan coming from his left. He had finally reached her, but she was extremely weak. Her fur was faded, ruffled and covered with charcoal. Po couldn't stand to see her like that. This was all his fault.

"Tigress…."

He gently placed a paw over hers, rubbing it passionately. She wearily peered over at him, and then that was it. Something in Po snapped. "I don't know if I'll make it. Even as a tiger I'm not as skilled, or graceful as you are, I will probably never be. I have failed you, I'm sorry" He whispered, holding her in a gentle embrace.

He pushed her away, making her float in the opposite direction. She weakly reached for him trying to say something, but collapsed back onto the board. Po turned away from Tigress, and glared at Shen.

Po was done playing games.

He noticed a sunken ship who's hull was still sticking out of the water. When he reached it he placed both paws on the wood and heaved himself out of the water, instinctively shaking himself off. His garments were torn, and the dragon had fallen off, coincidentally the pattern had then formed a golden Yin Yang sign. He slid gracefully to his feet, and turned slowly in the direction of the opposing ships.

"Very well." He heard Shen say vaguely, "Let's finish this."

All the cannons were pointed at him, Shen was going to make sure he died this time.

The largest cannon finally clicked into place and Shen personally lit it, smiling.

The cannon ball escaped from the barrel in a puff of red smoke, spinning ravenously yearning for something to hit.

Po didn't even flinch. Shifu watched as he entered the stance he had shown him long ago, his ears perking up.

_Impossible._

Inner peace.

When the ball of fire finally hit him, he deftly caught it with one paw, and threw it harmlessly into the water behind him.

Everyone gasped. He had deflected the only weapon they could possibly use against him. Shen's armada was useless.

Po held up the hand he had deflected it with. It was flaming a deep orange. Po glanced toward it and simply clenched his hand into a fist just as Tai Lung had done with the sacred blue fire. It went out with a crackle.

Shen stared disbelievingly at the Large tiger. He gaped and his eye twitched slightly.

"Kill that stupid tiger! Fire! FIRE!" Shen yelled desperately.

A wave of fire volleyed against him. He was then only a definite blur to Shen, redirecting every shot thrown at him with ease. He did a backflip butterfly kick, arching high into the air-letting two searing balls of flame come near him, and he deflected them too at the last moment, mimicking Tigress's form when Shifu had ordered her to display a perfect split in combat to Po when he first arrived at the Palace.

Shifu gaped.

_Unbelievable. A perfect split._

The onslaught continued on Po as he deflected each ball of fire, this time towards the ships.

The ships exploded one by one, until there was only Shen's flagship left.

"Fire every cannon on this ship! He can't catch them all!" Shen cried thinking quickly.

Po's eyes widened and he launched high into the air, dodging 4 of the cannon balls and plucking two of them out of the air with ease. He spun wildly in a vertical manner, finally releasing them with a flash. The two cannon balls flew with twice the ferocity Shen's cannon had delivered them at, smashing into his flagship. The flagship tiled upward, a small amount of the deck left above water. A devastated crew floating through the bay.

Shen had been defeated.

**I told you more action was coming! Hope you enjoyed it! R/R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Old friends, and Celebrations

**Ah, Chapter five has arrived. Time for some more feelings :)**

**Chapter 5: Old friends and Celebrations**

_The Valley of Peace_

The Valley of Peace had finally returned, to well. Peace. The settlers were now preparing for a massive festival to be thrown in the Dragon Warrior's honor. Although no one knew the Black Tiger was actually Po. They believed that Master Shifu had chosen a new Dragon Warrior, and news had spread wide of his death.

It was the irony of great sadness, combined with overwhelming joy.

Song sat up attentively. She knew something was horribly wrong.

There was someone calling her name from outside her tent.

She quickly dashed outside, pulling back the flap franticly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

An eagle with drooping eyes was waiting for her.

"Ms. Song?" The eagle quacked, in a depressed tone.

"Yes, that's me. Is something the matter?" She said, hiding her worry.

"You were a close friend of the Dragon Warrior were you not?" He questioned.

Song felt a strange feeling wash over her.

_Po? It's been close to a year since I last saw him.. _She thought, longing for him.

"Then this message is indeed for you," He said giving a weak smile and revealing a parchment under his wing.

She grinned and took the parchment nodding.

_He remembers me. _She thought happily.

Until that is, she read what the parchment had said.

_Dear Ms. Song,_

_It is my displeasure to inform you of Po's death. I know you were his close friend and he loved you very much. It was in his will that you receive this message. "Song, I don't know when my time will come. But everyone dies right? Haha. I just want you to know that I miss you dearly. You are always going to be my best friend, no matter what happens." -Quoted from Po's Will. Thank you for your time._

_-Mr. Ping_

Song winced, as she remembered Po's grin that he was probably wearing when he wrote that. A tear fell from her cheek, staining the paper.

"I apologize for your loss." The eagle said, patting her shoulder with his wing. He then proceeded on his way back to the Valley of Peace.

She felt so alone.

Why did she have to leave him? Why didn't she stay with him. She hadn't even written him often. She felt ashamed and guilty, she had lost the one she loved and had barely even thought about him. The least she could do would be to attend his funeral.

"Ming!" She shouted emotionally.

A dark colored Leopard darted into view.

"Yes Mistress?" Ming barked, noticing the tears now flowing rapidly from Song's cheeks. "Is something wrong Mistress?"

Song looked up revealing pure horror in her eyes.

Ming physically winced at her light-hearted Mistress's condition.

"I have to leave for some urgent business." Song replied sternly, wiping her never ending tears from her face.

"Please take leadership of the Ladies of the Shade in my absence.. You think you can handle it?" She added.

"Yes Mistress, of course." Ming nodded happily.

"Good. I'm leaving now." Song said as she began walking in the direction of the Valley of Peace.

"Mistress! Aren't you going to pack food or clothing." Ming pleaded.

"I have money.. don't worry." Song said forcing a smile and turning her head slowly, continuing her stubborn walk.

She wouldn't stop for anything. Not until she was at the Valley of Peace.

_Valley of Peace: Jade Palace_

Laughing and endless jokes could be heard coming from the kitchen. Po was cooking dinner as always, barely fitting in the cooking space anymore.

He was still getting used to cooking in his new body, he had broken three cutting knives, gripping them too hard, and had burnt his tail in the soup more than once.

Tigress was staring at him in a daze.

_His new form.. is just.. It's so attractive. I've never seen a Tiger that large or muscular. _

She was struggling with her thoughts when suddenly she was snapped from them by viper.

_She is totally attracted to Po! I better snap her out of this before Mantis notices.. _Viper thoughtfully concluded.

"Uhh Tigress? Tigress.. Hellloo?" She said snickering

"Are you on cat nip!" Shouted Mantis, laughing hysterically.

Tigress growled at mantis baring her fangs.

He gulped.

"C-can't take a joke?" He said innocently, followed by the laughter of the rest of the five.

Tigress sighed. "Sorry Mantis. I'm not used to joking around." She replied looking down.

"Oh don't worry you'll get the hand of it. Order up!" Po said, placing Five bowls full of noodles on the table and patting Tigress on the shoulder.

Tigress noticed that he had only gotten five bowls out. This wasn't normal for the panda's bottomless appetite.

"You're not going to eat with us?" Tigress said, raising her eyebrow.

"Come on Po. We haven't been able to relax for a while, come sit with your dear friend Monkey." Monkey said sarcastically.

"Don't forget about Mantis!" Mantis joined in.

"Sorry guys. I can't I have something I need to do." Po said patting his stomach, "Besides. I'm not as hungry with this new body of mine." He lied.

The five laughed when Po tried to make his belly shake, but forgot he didn't have it anymore.

Po was extremely hungry, but he couldn't miss his own funeral could he?

Po exited the room waving.

"Cya guys! I'll be back by dark." He said grinning.

"Bye Po." They all said waving.

Po then became lost within his thoughts. He was unconsciously wondering around the city, not noticing all the strange looks he was getting. People were baffled by the Tiger.

Po didn't know that Black Tigers didn't exist, even though he had never seen any. He didn't realize his pure unique-ness.

_Why wouldn't Shifu let me tell the villagers that I'm actually Po? I mean I can still go by the same name.. But I can't tell them who I am?_

Po thought frowning. He was then interrupted from his thoughts when he accidentally ran into a small White Bengal Tigress. She had fallen and was holding her kneecap.

"I'm so sorry!" He said wincing. "I'm such a cluts!"

"Oh it's oka-" The Tigress began to say but stopped short when she gazed upon the Tiger. He was absolutely breathtaking, muscular, tall, handsome, he had such a perfect face. It was like he was some sort of demi-god.

She gasped when she saw someone bow and say "The Dragon Warrior."

He held his large paw down to her grinning. She blushed, taking it and letting him pull her up with ease.

"Don't worry about it Dragon Warrior." She said giggling.

Po nodded and said, "Do you know where Po's funeral is taking place? I was a close friend of his." He lied. "Heh, funny. We have the same name."

So that was his name. Po. It was kinda kinda cute.

Tigress sat perched on a rooftop, her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. She had witnessed the entire interaction between the two tigers, and her lips curled into a definite frown.

_How could that tigress steal HER man. _Tigress's frown tightened at the protective thought. _But he's not my man yet.. _She thought hopelessly.

She snarled as the Tigress took Po's muscular paw and smiled, obviously infatuated in his magnificent presence.

"I'll _gladly_ show you Dragon Warrior." She said seductively and took his hand as he blushed, luckily not showing through his black fur.

She led him through the streets, and eventually they arrived in clearing in the bamboo forest. The bamboo had recently been cut, and bricks had been placed forming a small road. Po blinked. This wasn't here before.

As he and The White Tigress walked down the path, she kept touching his tail with hers. He glanced over to her, noticing she was looking at him. He quickly darted his eyes away, and she giggled squeezing his hand.

Po wasn't ready for this kind of affection. He didn't even know her name.

Then he glanced upon the statue in the middle of the clearing. It was HUGE. At least 20 feet tall, and it was of him! Well. It was of him in a straw hat in his fighting stance, with his new form standing beside him. His new form was made of obsidian, and he was made of gold. They both stood in fighting stances. Po in his signature stance, and the other Po in a strange stance that he recognized from somewhere. He just couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"I didn't realize you were such close friends. You're even included in his memorial statue." The tigress exclaimed smiling.

"Haha yeah.." Po replied awkwardly, still beholding the perfect image of himself. He never realized how perfect his new form was. He glanced at the bulging muscles and the flawless face. It reminded him of the golden tigress, just a male version.

He let go of her hand and approached the statue, rubbing his paw over the letters engraved at the bottom.

_In sweet memory of the Dragon Warrior:_

-Po Ping-

Po's name was extremely detailed. His heart got a warm feeling as he rubbed the letters. It was surrounded by elegant vines with leaves of the peach tree of heavenly wisdom preserved and melted within the font.

"It's beautiful." She said, rubbing his shoulder, smiling.

"It is. Isn't it." Po smirked, giving his signature grin.

Tigresses eyes squinted in anger. She couldn't take it anymore. That Tigress was all over Po! She approached them.

The White Tigress smiled. This was her chance. She hugged Po and rested her head by his side. She was tiny in comparison to the large Tiger. He towered 4 feet over her.

"Po.." She said smiling.

Po blushed. What did he do to deserve a hug?

"Uhh.. yeah?" He said, his voice wavering a little.

"I'm really starting to _like_ you." She said, playfully swirling one of her fingers in his fur.

"Heh.. But I don't even know your name." Po replied sarcastically.

Her eyes widened. Wow, she had forgotten to tell him her name. What a dumb move!

She his her embarrassment.

"Oh! Its-"

"Hey! Po what are you doing?" Shouted an angry Tigress.

Po turned on his heel gulping, and releasing the white tiger from their embrace.

"Uh.. Oh hey Tigress! I wasn't doing anything.. heh." He said chuckling nervously. "Juust attending the funeral."

She shot him a look that could kill.

He winced.

_What did I do! _He thought hopelessly.

Tigress sighed. "Po let's leave. You have Training to do and I need a sparring partner."

In her mind, Tigress took sparring out of that sentence. She longed for him more than anything she had ever wanted before.

"Tigress. Training can wait. This funeral is important to me." Po said seriously.

Tigress wanted to force him to leave. But she knew that would only make her chances with him that much more slim.

She sighed again. "Fine.. Dragon Warrior." She said, then hugged him.

Po's mouth dropped.

_First she's angry at me then she hugs me! What is going on! _

Holy bean buns of bodacious fury. She was purring.

She released him and smiled looking up into his eyes, leaving just as quick as she arrived.

"Uhhh.." He said with a stupid/confused look on his face.

The White Tigress was extremely jealous. She was better looking than Master Tigress, but how could she compete with her?

She would just have to try harder. Then she noticed something. Po showed no signs of sadness for the loss of his friend, the former Dragon Warrior. Either he was over the grieving stage, or he was having a large amount of conflicting emotions on the inside.

Po quickly snapped out of his trance and looked to the White Tigress.

"Well! Anywayy!" He said clumsily, "What's your name again beautiful?" he added joking around.

She giggled at his cute gesture. "It's Lihua." She said grinning.

Then Po deftly started walking away, speaking with the other guests.

The White Tigress had a strange feeling.

_What was that? He acts all sweet and romantic. Then just leaves me hanging? He's hard to figure out.. _She thought frowning.

Po roamed around the area near the statue. There was a large table set up, improvised into several shops, producing the food for the occasion.

Po stumbled over to the noodle stand smiling.

_I may as well do something helpful._

"Excuse me sir!" Po shouted to the bunny running the stand.

The bunny looked up, excited to have a customer, and his smile widened even more when he saw the Dragon Warrior.

"Ah! Dragon Warrior! Welcome. Would you like some noodles?" He said happily grabbing a bowl.

"No I'd like to help you make them." Said Po.

The bunnie's eyes widened. The Dragon Warrior wanted to cook his food for him for nothing? What the world.

"Of course Drag-" The bunny began but was cut off. "Call me Po." Po said smiling, showing his pearly white fangs.

Po went to work, he starting slicing vegetables but decided to do it in a unique way, He tossed his knife into the air, quickly grabbing everything he needed for his soup. He sliced vegetables in mid-air, spreading them into the soup pot. People began to gather, intrigued by his particular skill in the area. He then Sliced the noodles individually with great care and skill, flipping bowls around as he did so. The water temperature was perfect, and he added the noodles into the mixture. He juggled 5 bowls with his foot and tail while stirring the bowl of soup.

The viewers gasped in pure amazement as he made each bowl land perfectly on the table, and filled them.

They dug in.

The soup was scrumptious, the best dang soup any of them had ever had. Even the bunny chef tasted the soup and shuddered at the pure pleasure that he felt.

Po continued to repeat the process of making the soup, making it more intricate as he went. Like a dance.

After he had finished 8 rounds, and was out of breath. He finally sat at a round table far away from the others. He didn't see Lihua anywhere.

She must have went home while he was 'Working'.

He then heard a familiar voice call out from behind him, surprising him and ultimately causing his heart to beat two times faster. He turned toward's the voice slowly

"T-that was just simply amazing sir." Song said giggling, "Where did you learn how to cook like that?" She added.

Po's eyes widened.

Song had came. She had came to HIS funeral.

"Song?" Po said weakly.

Song's tail twitched

What? She didn't know this tiger. Although she wished she had. He was extremely large and muscular, towering a whole four feet over her and speaking with a deep voice. He had Jade green eyes just like Po's and elegant white stripes. His face was utter perfection.

She felt a warm heat running up to her cheeks. She hadn't felt this way since she was with P-..

Her thoughts were cut off when his name appeared. She began sobbing again. Much like she had the entire journey down. Then, suddenly the Tiger embraced her in a warm bear-hug, picking her up 3 feet off the ground with ease. She sobbed into his shoulder.

It felt so right.

She cried until the funeral was over, Po still holding her in his arms. She finally ran out of tears and Po let her down.

"Do you feel better?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry about that.." She said sniffling a little.

"It's totally cool!" He said giving Po's signature grin.

That smile. He was SO much like Po. It was like a dream come true.

_Maybe I'll stay a little longer._ She thought happily.

"So do you live around here?" Song asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh I live in the Jade Palace. Awesome right?" He said winking.

Song giggled.

Wait. The Jade Palace?

"Wow a great honor! What do you do there?"

Po smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm the Dragon Warrior of course."

Her eyes widened. The Dragon warrior had been holding her in his arms for the past hour and a half. She felt a little woozy, and fell, only to be caught by Po's strong arms. Po carried her all the way up the stairs to the Jade palace, skipping out on the festival.

As he trudged up the sloped stairs, she tossed and turned in his arms.

_Song walked along a calm beach. No one was there, not a single soul._

"_Song?" _

_Song suddenly turned startled._

_He eyes widened, "P-po?" She managed to say._

"_Song it's alright. You don't have to worry about me." Po said seriously._

_She was filled with joy and sorrow at the same time._

"_Po!" She ran to hug him, but when she wrapped her arms around him, he wasn't there._

"_Po?" She said, tears coming to her eyes. "Don't leave me!"_

_A Golden Tigress appeared in front of her, descending from the sky._

"_He hasn't." She barked, "Are you really so blind?"_

_Song raised an eyebrow. "But he died. I was just at his funeral!"_

"_Has he really died? Is he really gone?" She said as a large black tiger appeared next to the Tigress. _

_Song was extremely confused._

_Then the black tiger waved and simply said "Hi." _

_She giggled and looked at him with her paw over her mouth._

_Then her eyes widened._

"_Ah. Now you see." The Golden Tigress_

Po grinned at the small smile that spread across Song's face. She was dreaming, but about what?

He was interrupted by a snarl from Tigress. "Po! Why is she here?"

Po looked up and squinted his eyes, "She fainted at the funeral, I caught her. Besides, I couldn't just leave her there."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time she was here!" Tigress growled.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Tigress." Po pleaded.

Tigress sighed. Why did she always have to give in to him?

"Fine. I'll talk to Master Shifu.. Where will we put her?" She said flatly.

"My room works.. But well. Where would I stay?" He said.

Tigress's eyes lit up. This was her chance.

"You can share my room." Tigress said smiling.

"Okay sweet! Thanks Tigress!" He said showing his stupid grin, running off to his room.

_He is so damn cute. _Tigress thought.

She then proceeded to seek out her Master. He probably wouldn't like the idea of Her and Po in the same room all night. Especially now that they were both Tigers, she would have to give him a good reason to let her do this.

Po slid the door to his room back, quickly frowning at the action figures that were propped up on the shelf. He couldn't let song see that. He took them down and put them in his drawer. Then he laid Song gently on his cot and sat next to the bed watching her breath deeply.

Tigress searched the Palace high and low for Shifu, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. She frowned. There was only one other place he could be.

She began walking to the Sacred Spring of Attainment. It was a good 15 minute walk, but maybe if she sprinted it would only take about 5.

She dug her claws into the ground and took off at a good speed, pacing herself accordingly.

After about 6 minutes she arrived out of breath. Shifu was sitting on a rock indian-style meditating. He was surrounded be water that was running from the sides of the mountain cave, steam rising from it. This was definitely some sort of hot spring.

She was thinking of what to say when the voice of her master startled her.

"Ah, so you have something to ask of me?" Shifu said wisely, his eyes so closed.

She hated it when he did that.

"Yes Master. How did you know?" She said puzzled.

Shifu sighed.

"Yes the Dragon Warrior may stay with you tonight, just do not do anything rash or inappropriate. Remember your position." Shifu said, "And make sure the same remains for the Dragon Warrior and our guest." He added.

Tigress wondered how he always knew what she was going to say, but kept the question to herself and simply bowed.

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." she said formally, leaving the spring.

Shifu sighed again.

_How am I supposed to maintain inner peace when all these feelings are entering my children's lives? _He thought helplessly.

Tigress walked back from the spring this time, enjoying the scenery and smiling in the feeling of pure bliss that surrounded her. Tonight was her chance. She knew that Po and Song had strong feelings for each other at one point and resented it. But she also knew that there was nothing Song, or that other retched Tigress could do to stop her from gaining her mate.

Tonight she would tell him everything.

**Sorry! I know it's a little short. But bear with me here. I'm really busy with other things. :) Chapters will continue to come. By the way I drew Po in all his Black Tiger-ness and put the link to it on my profile. Have a look :) R/R**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Enemies

**Another update. Chapter Six!**

**By the way! You should all check out KristenTheKittyKat's Stories. She's a great writer and has helped me through this story a lot!**

**Chapter 6: Old Enemies**

Song sat up in her bed looking around.

Where was she?

The room was dark, only lit by a single candle on the table beside the cot. It was a simple room with paper walls, some fancy carvings on the wood, and several empty shelves. A chair was sitting by itself, empty beside her cot as well. She wondered where the Black Tiger had gone, where _Po_ had gone. For a while she just laid there, confused about the dream she had had only moments ago. She was trying with all her will not to forget it, the way most dreams just slip away into the depths of her mind. As she was laying there she noticed a silhouette of Po, the large tiger, inching closer and closer to her room. It stopped at the door.

She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Po slid the door open, and Peeked into the room. She was sound asleep, breathing deeply as she was when he last checked on her.

Po sighed. He wanted to wake her up. He wanted to tell her everything. But how could he?

Po sighed and began to exit the room.

"Po wait." Song pleaded, snapping out of her act. She held her paw out at him.

Po's eyes widened. Was she awake that whole time? He really needed to be more observant sometimes. Wait. Did she say Po? He hadn't said his name.

"Song.." He said grinning, "How did you know?"

"A golden Tigress came to me in a dream. She showed me that you were really Po. She explained everything." Song said, "Wait.. You are Po right? I'm not going crazy?"

Po looked up.

_Thank you. _He thought whole-heartedly.

He simply put on his signature grin and held out his arms.

Song ran to him and enjoyed his strong embrace. She wrapped her tail around his waist and purred affectionately.

Po felt a feeling of warm wash over him. Then he released her.

"It's so AWESOME that I get to see you again!" He shouted, "You are like my best friend!" He added grinning wildly.

Those words cut at her heart like daggers.

_Friends.. _She thought wincing.

"Aw thanks Po. You're so sweet. I like you too." Song said, faking a smile.

"Well I'd like to stay and talk, but I have some serious Kung Fuuing to do tomorrow, and the Dragon Warrior needs his rest!" He said Bravely.

Song giggled.

"Oh you do that _Dragon Warrior._" She said sarcastically, barely reaching his head to kiss him on the cheek.

Po simply put his paw to his cheek and left the room clumsily.

"Y-yeah! Okay.. Goodnight!" He said stuttering.

Song giggled again, laying back down on her cot.

She had him right under her claws, he was her's for sure.

She laid down on the cot and drifted away silently.

Po walked to the other side of the hallway knocking on Tigress's door.

"U-uh Tigress. Can I come in?" He said choking on his words.

"You may enter." Tigress replied.

Po entered her room and was instantly greeted by her sweet scent. Although it was was different than usual, it had a hint of Lilies and Lavender. He walked in, grinning. Then he noticed Tigress. She was wearing an elegant blue version of her usual attire. Her fur was groomed thoroughly shining, and she was wearing obsidian eyeliner, much like the color of Po's fur.

Po was completely taken out of breath by her near perfect display of beauty.

_Man, She's even better looking than that Golden Tigress. _He thought, remembering the Goddess that had returned him to the earth.

"U-uh.. Tigress? Why are you all prettied up. Like. What's the occasion?" He said nervously.

She giggled at his clueless-ness.

Tigress had worked extremely hard on her appearance that night, she was glad he noticed. She couldn't believe how hard females had to work to look so good. She was definitely only doing this on special occasions.

"Oh nothing Po.. I just thought I would make myself presentable for _you_." She said winking.

Po cocked his head to the side.

"Uhhh.. Well I'm going to sleep. I mean.. We have training tomorrow and all." He said innocently.

Tigress patted her cot, "Come on then."

What the noodles?

She wanted him to sleep with her. In the same bed. When they were both tigers, and a protective kung fu master being her father?

HELL NO.

"Well... Why don't I just go bunk with Monkey. Then it won't be awkward." Po said suggestively.

Tigress's eyes widened.

"No! I mean. Monkey is probably already asleep you wouldn't want to wake him." She said hiding her disappointment.

"Tigress he'll be fi-." Po continued then winced as she was approaching him.

Tigress rose from her cot, walked quickly to Po, and stood on the tips of her toes, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Po's eyes widened.

_WHAT THE HELL._

He broke free of the kiss, and took off running out of the Dorms in a sprint.

Tigress looked down at her feet.

_I blew it.._ She thought, beginning to cry.

How would this affect their friendship? What had she done.

Po continued running for about 30 minutes, and the Jade Palace was a mere speck now. He had unconsciously ran down the path that lead to the remains of Chorh-Gom Prison.

Po walked slowly to the entrance, trying to avoid the cold. He gazed upon the countless skeletons of Rhinos that laid there. Still guarding their precious jail. He entered the destroyed entrance through a small hole, and saw the pure destruction that Tai Lung had committed to the prison. Not much remained of the large complex, except a little bit of the bridge that once connected the two sides of the gap, and some torn red carpet. Po got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that motivated him to walk slowly to the edge of the bridge, peering into the darkness. Seeing no possible way to cross over, he sat at the edge in indian-style and began to meditate. He needed to escape from the awkward feeling of the interaction between him and Tigress. After about an hour, he had slipped deep into his meditation and ended up in a strange area in his mind.

He was remembering the day that he had fought Tai Lung, the day that he had proven himself as the Dragon Warrior to Master Shifu and brought peace to the valley. Then a strange vision erupted through his mind.

He gasped unconsciously as he saw First-hand how Tai Lung had escaped.

_Shifu sent the palace messenger Zeng to warn the guards at the prison and to tighten its security. The warden Commander Vachir was outraged, protesting that escape from Chorh-Gom was impossible. He showed the messenger goose around the fortress, presenting the prison's current securities as well as the bound and motionless prisoner himself, Tai Lung. Believing the leopard to be helpless, Commander Vachir did nothing to strengthen the defenses of the prison as he was told._

_Then something interesting flashed through his mind, Tai Lung lay at the bottom of the prison, rendered motionless by a full body 8-point acupuncture lock. Commander Vachir and Zeng approached him._

"_It's completely safe." Said Vachir, pushing the goose along._

"_A-are you sure?" He said weakly, completely terrified of the Snow Leopard displayed before him._

_Vachir simply laughed deeply and pushed him forward more, feathers flying from the goose. As they approached the Snow Leopard Zeng felt a little better. Tai Lung looked like a pathetic excuse for what he was put out to be. He didn't even move._

"_Crossbows at the ready!" Vachir barked._

_The 10 ballista locked in place, aiming straight for Tai Lung._

"_Hey Kitty, didn't you hear? Oogway has accepted someone else as the Dragon Warrior, and they'll be receiving the Dragon Scroll. You'll never get your chance." Vachir said laughing in his deep voice._

_He then stepped on The Snow Leopard's tail and continued laughing._

"_Aw did I step on the witty kitty's tail? D'aww." He added laughing._

"_I've seen quite enough." Zeng replied nervously. "I'll tell Shifu he has nothing to worry about." _

"_Good." Vachir replied, walking to the lift waiting for the goose as he arrived. _

"_Up!" He shouted as the goose arrived as well. They began slipping up the dark abyss, and back into the light. _

_As they were returning to the entrance, a small feather fell beside Tai Lung._

_His eyes darted open, and he picked it up with his tail, slamming it into the keyhole of the Acupuncture lock. Using his attuned hearing to decipher the lock, he released it. The needles holding him in place spit out of the shell with a hiss and he stood up, cracking his neck._

"_Finally free." He said to himself._

_He then pulled the shackles holding his arms down up, the boulders weighing them down sparking as they slid across the sloped edge of the platform he was imprisoned on._

_This wasn't unnoticed by all the guards in the prison. He just barely dodged one of the bolts coming from the ballistas. He darted his eyes toward the shooters and let out a thundering roar. He chuckled as they franticly tried to load the ballista again, then quickly reacted as another bolt streamed pass him. He used it to his advantage, and let the bolt break the chains of one hand, he then broke the other cuff with his free hand. _

_The Rhinos gasped in embarrassment._

_Tai Lung dodged several other bolts, and noticed that the lift was being pulled up again. He quickly created a pathway up the wall by grabbing the bolts and kicking them, sending them flying at great speeds cracking into the wall. He jumped at great speed, bouncing off the last bolt left with great force. _

"_He's going to escape!" Zeng exclaimed with great depressing fear and despair._

"_Not if I can help it! Archers!" Vachir yelled._

_The archers took aim and fired, creating an impassible wall of arrows, streaming down at him. Tai Lung's eyes widened, but he quickly thought of a solution and grabbed the edge of the lift, going under it. The arrows passed by and he was left un-scarred. _

_Vachir laughed as the guards cut the chain to the lift, causing it to helplessly fall to the ground. But where was Tai Lung?_

_He suddenly burst from the wall onto the bridge. Hundreds of Rhinos and Vachir on one side, Tai Lung on the other._

"_We are so dead.." Zeng said, still caught in Vachir's grip._

"_Not yet were not!" Vachir yelled. "Archers!"_

_Tai Lung got in his fighting stance, ready to deflect arrows. He was surprised when the archers fired at the ceiling._

_-What?- He thought._

_Suddenly the large stalactites fell and destroyed the bridge. Tai Lung quickly reacted, running across the gap and jumping clearing it and landing in the middle of the rhinos. _

The memory went black.

Po sat there, still in his stance. Still breathing heavily from the awesomeness he had just witnessed. Tai Lung was a very formidable opponent. It was a wonder that he defeated him. Po then cleared his mind and returned to meditating, when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Ah, Dragon Warrior. We meet again." Tai Lung said, smirking.

_The Valley of Peace: Jade Palace_

Shifu had been searching for Po for the last hour. Where had that Black Tiger ran off to? You couldn't miss him for anything, he stuck out more than his panda form.

"That Tiger better show up soon or I'm going to kill him!" He shouted angrily.

He walked to Tigresses room, the last place he hadn't checked. He had also not seen Tigress that day, the rest of the five were busy training, and Song was extremely worried about where the Black Tiger had gone. She had gone searching for him herself.

_If I find them in the position I think I am going to find them in. That Tiger is finished. _Shifu thought protectively.

He approached the door and hesitantly slid the door open.

His eyes widened when he saw what awaited him.

There was his daughter, sitting against the wall, hands over her knees. Makeup and tears dripping down her face.

"Tigress.." Shifu said with pity in his eyes.

"Go away!" She snarled, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Tigress." Shifu said again, "What's wrong.."

"Master you wouldn't understand!" She shrieked.

"I think I would.. My precious daughter." He said calmly, "He denied you didn't he?"

Her eyes widened and she sniffed, looking up. He called her precious.

"Y-yes.." She said sniffling

"Shh." Shifu said, wiping her tears. "Everything will be okay. He just wasn't ready."

Tigress cried in his arms.

_Chorh-Gom __Prison_

Po snapped from his meditation and faced the Snow Leopard.

"How did you survive?" He asked Tai Lung curiously

"You were quite a formidable opponent as a panda. Let's see how you fair as a Tiger." He said, ignoring his question.

Tai Lung entered his fighting stance.

Po was much larger than Tai Lung now, he was confident he could over-power him. But what about his nerve attack? He would have to be extremely careful.

Po entered his own stance, and Tai Lung's eyes widened.

"So. You have copied my style have you?" Tai Lung said grinning, "Impressive."

They began fighting, fast as lightning. They blocked every blow each one had to offer and came down to a stalemate.

They breathed heavily.

"A worthy opponent indeed." Tai Lung choked out.

Po readied himself once more.

Tai Lung swung at him with more ferocity this time, flipping and kicking from various angles. Po quickly reacted, blocking each blow from Tai Lung. He followed up by grabbing Tai Lung's Foot and slamming him into the ground with unrelenting force. His inner peace seemed to have given him slow-mo vision. AWESOME.

"Feel the THUNDER!" He shouted. "Master Shifu may have taught you everything.. But he didn't teach you everything!"

Tai Lung stopped for a moment scratching his head.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Inner Peace." Po said, jumping high into the air and delivering a bone-crushing kick to Tai Lung's back.

He fell.

"Woohoo!" Po shouted in victory.

"I-I can't believe it." Tai Lung said, getting up slowly. "This is the second time you've beaten me."

"Don't worry about it." Po said grinning, and reached a paw out to help him up.

Tai Lung's ears flattened against his head, but he accepted the paw and stood along-side him.

"Shifu loved you, you know." Po said grinning even wider, "He was proud of you, even when you didn't get the title of Dragon Warrior."

"I-i know, how could I go back though? After what I did." Tai Lung sighed.

"He will always accept you. He still secretly grieves of your death you know." Po said seriously.

Tai Lung's cold heart warmed for the first time in 22 years.

"I guess you're right." Tai Lung replied, giving up his pride for the first time.

"So what did you mean when you said I copied your style?" Po said confused.

"Well, each person has their own unique Kung Fu Style." Tai Lung said. "I didn't expect you to understand this. I'm baffled as to how you've done it. It is impossible to copy a style perfectly as you have."

"But.. I still don't fight as perfectly as you do." Po added

"We can fix that." Tai Lung said seriously.

Why did he feel the strange need to help him? Why didn't he just kill him with his nerve-point technique?

Only the Gods knew.

The two started training for days. They had not stopped once, except for food water and sleep.

After the third day had ended. Po had learned 600 of all the 1000 scrolls that Tai Lung had memorized, including the nerve-point technique.

"It's a good start, but we should go back to the Jade palace for the rest of your training." Tai Lung said. "Plus.. F-f-father.. deserves an explanation."

Po was baffled at how quickly Tai Lung had softened up to him, but simply agreed and they were on their way.

_The Valley of Peace_

Song searched franticly for the Black Tiger. She had covered the entire valley and there was still no sign of him.

She sighed and sat down at the bench in front of her.

What could she possibly do?

She sobbed into her arms and just sat there for a long time.

What was going on! Why did he leave and why did they keep getting separated. She was completely confused.

She felt a heavy Paw on her shoulder and looked up to see Po.

What the Hell?

"Po where have you been!" She yelled.

Po's ears flattened against his head.

"Woah I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was gone for so long." He said wincing.

Song began to say something but was caught short when she stared upon the Snow leopard accompanying Po.

Holy shit it was Tai Lung.

He stood at about 6'4. Scars were enveloped across his chest, and he had dark spotted fur. He had a broad Jawline, and stood with pride.

"Po.. BEHIND YOU!" She screamed freaking out.

Po turned around, "What?" He simply said.

"ITS TAI LU-!" She started to scream but was muffled by Po's paw on her mouth.

"Shhh. Do you want to alert the entire valley!" He said scolding her.

She raised an eyebrow, and Po allowed her to speak. "Why is he with you? How did he survive.." She said slowly.

"These are questions for later. We need to get to the palace. Now." Po said seriously and began to move towards the palace.

Tai Lung had been stealing glances at the beautiful leopard. What was this feeling he was getting? He had never felt like this before.

He struggled with his thoughts all the way up to the palace.

As Tai Lung entered the Jade Palace once again, he was attacked by a rush of feelings. He remembered all the times he had shared with Shifu, all the times when he had made his master proud. It was time to make him proud again.

Po approached the Hall of Heroes, followed by Tai Lung.

The large doors of the Hall of Heroes opened, revealing what they had all remembered.

The Hall was always spectacular. There were dragon styled pillars all the way down, leading to a large pool of water, surrounded by majestic green marble and guarded by a large golden dragon, intricately carven into the ceiling. The only thing missing was the Dragon Scroll, which was in Po's possession.

Tai Lung and Po stood side-by-side, until Tai Lung took a few steps closer, placing him in the position he was in the day Oogway had denied him as the Dragon Warrior, the day that he had returned to the Valley of Peace for vengeance. Now, it was the day he had returned to make things right.

Shifu's eyes widened and he got into his fighting stance in a blur, waiting for Tai Lung's attack.

"Father. I've returned." Tai Lung said smirking.

**Sorry this one is kind of short as well. I'm trying to figure out where to go with the story. I have a few days and I should be updating more often, long as I have the time! R/R.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Parchment

**Alright! Chapter seven! Lets get it on. :D**

**Chapter 7: The Parchment**

Shifu gaped when he heard Tai Lung say father. He couldn't believe it. There was no way Tai Lung had returned to the loving son he had always remembered.

Shifu began to speak, but was cut short when Tai Lung hugged him.

"F-father." Tai Lung said, a couple tears running down his cheeks.

"How can you ever forgive me for what I've done."

Song gasped at the Leopard's show of affection.

Had Tai Lung really changed from all the stories she had heard of him?

Shifu was crying his eyes out. His son had returned. His precious boy he had put everything into. He wasn't hungry for power anymore for whatever reason, but it didn't matter. He was back.

"Son. I'm proud of you for what you have done. I have been waiting for you to return to us for decades." Shifu said smiling.

Tai Lung felt a warm feeling running through him.

Shifu was proud of him. Tai Lung realized that everything he did, he was just trying to make him proud. Power didn't matter anymore. Besides, the Dragon Scroll was blank anyway. He smiled.

_I'm finally home. _He thought.

"It is getting late. Tai Lung, Po, Song. Return to your rooms, training resumes tomorrow. Tai Lung, you will be sharing the Dragon Warrior's room with Song, Po will continue to bunk with Tigress."

Song and Tai Lung blushed for a moment and Po became extremely flustered, you could even see the red from under his black fur. But they left without question, except for Song.

"M-master Shifu." She said nervously.

"Yes Song?" Master Shifu said wearily, he needed some rest to help him deal with the conflicting emotions he was having. He was extremely happy to have his son back, but he didn't know how his other students would react. He would just have to trust Master Oogway's saying.

_There are no accidents._

Tai Lung had returned for a reason.

"I-I was just wondering.. If I could stay at the Palace longer." She said stuttering a little.

Shifu raised an eyebrow, "Ah? And for what reason?" He questioned.

"Well.. I would like to-" She started

"Court the Black Tiger?" Shifu finished.

"How did you know.." She said frowning

"I know many things, and this is one of them. Of course you may stay." Shifu said smiling, "It would be our honor."

_She has no chance against Tigress. _Shifu thought.

Song bowed and smiled, saying "Thank you Master Shifu."

As she was leaving she heard him sarcastically say

"But don't think you will be doing nothing here! We will train you just like the rest."

She imagined herself in the training hall and chuckled to herself.

"Of course Master Shifu." She said, and closed the large door.

She then walked back to her room enjoying the display of the fireflies roaming the Jade Palace grounds, it was like a firework show. She had never seen anything like it, but as she was looking she noticed an abnormal shadow on top of the training hall. She approached it timidly and sighed in relief when she saw white stripes.

_It's only Po.. _She thought thankfully and attempted to climb the pillar leading to the roof.

Po enjoyed sitting outside on warm nights, watching for shooting stars. He was completely fascinated by the universe. The swirling stars and different colors that lit up his eyes. They were like fireworks caught in motion.

As he stared, smiling. He was suddenly startled by the sound of someone approaching him on the roof.

He quickly turned around, jumping into his fighting stance. He slackened when his eyes were met with Song.

"You scared me." He said chuckling.

"Oh I'm sorry Po. I just thought you might be lonely up here all alone." She said smiling.

"Oh I'm totally cool here by myself!" He said grinning, "But hey! Check this out!" He said grabbing her paw and sitting with her at the edge of the Training hall's rooftop.

"They are so pretty." She said smiling and wrapping her tail around Po again. She turned her gaze to him and looked into his eyes.

They were a bright Jade Green, Covered in millions of colored speckles of light from the stars.

Beautiful.

Po turned towards her and did the same.

She had beautiful pale blue eyes that shined brightly due to the stars.

Po seemed to become lost within her eyes for a moment and they leaned closer, but before their lips touched Po jerked upwards and jumped down to the ground.

_So close.. _Song thought.

"Night Song!" Po barked, grinning at the bottom of the stairs of the training hall.

He ran off to Tigress's room.

_The Jade Palace: Tigress's quarters_

Tigress silently struggled with her thoughts. She had been extremely worried about Po the last few days, but yet again how could she face Po after what she had done? How would he feel about her now?

She dreaded the moment that Po would enter her room and sat on her cot with her eyes closed, trying to think of what she would say. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

Po slid the door open silently and closed it. He had come so late to avoid Tigress's wrath from him leaving when she had kissed him. Not that he didn't enjoy it.. but he just wasn't ready for it.

He proceeded to walk slowly to her cot and laid down next to her, his legs hanging off the edge.

Gods he hated that.

But he became much more comfortable when Tigress unconsciously wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head under his chin whispering "Mmm.. Po.." In her sleep.

He chuckled quietly and fell asleep in the warmth of her embrace.

Song had finally gotten down from the Training hall roof, and was on her way back to her given room. When she finally arrived all the lights were out, except in her room. She approached cautiously.

_I hope Tai Lung really is different.. _She thought.

She was extremely worried about how he might treat her. She wished that she could just bunk with Tigress, and Tai Lung could be with Po.

But nooo.

She slid the door open, only to see Tai Lung, sitting against the wall near the cot. His head down, breathing deeply.

She entered, and closed the door with a subtle thud. She then proceeded to approach the cot cautiously.

"You're afraid. Aren't you." Tai Ling said, looking up.

She froze, her eyes widening.

"N-no of course not." She said, trying to cover up her petty fear of the large Snow Leopard.

Tai Lung simply stood and stepped away from the cot.

"Don't try to hide it. I can smell your fear." He said smirking, "I've changed. My purpose is that of the Furious Five's now. Go ahead and sleep, I will not harm you."

He pointed to the cot and moved to the other side of the room, sitting against the wall.

She stood there for a long time, taking his words in. After about 15 minutes, her tired state got the best of her, and she laid down on the cot, falling into a deep sleep.

It was late into the night, crane awoke in a cold sweat. He hadn't been able to sleep for days, heavy bags under his eyes. He sat up lighting a dim candle.

But this was old news to Crane. He had woken up this way for the past week. He knew that he had feelings towards Viper, and not the normal 'friendly' feelings either. It was preventing him from focussing on anything.

He needed to tell her.

He needed to tell her tonight.

Crane groggily trudged across his room. He slid his door open and walked to Viper's door. His heart started beating rapidly and he breathed deeply for a moment. His wing inched closer and closer to the wooden handle.

Just as he was going to open the door, Viper did it for him and looked up surprisingly at him.

"Woah!" She shouted and smacked him with her tail.

He stumbled back and yelped "Ow! What what that for?"

Viper cursed herself in her thoughts and helped him up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that.." She said smiling awkwardly.

He rubbed dust off his shoulder with his wing and smiled.

"No worries." He said with a smile.

"H-hey Crane. I was actually getting up to tell you something."

Crane realized what she mean't immediately and simply smiled, a warm numbing feeling running through him.

"And that is?" He said raising his eyebrow and smiling.

"Well. We have been friends for a while.. and uuhh.." She started to explain what she mean't but Crane simply smiled, walked into her room and said.

"I know"

Viper smiled uncontrollably, heat running to her cheeks instantly, she closed her door and pounced on him.

_The next morning_

Po awoke to a purring Tigress at about 5 in the morning. The gong would ring in another thirty minutes.

Tigress felt great when she awoke to the Black Tiger. She had missed him so much, and the fact that she awoke to his embrace gave her butterflies in her stomach, she leaned over and kissed Po on the cheek.

He chuckled.

"What was that for?" He said smiling.

"Oh nothing." Tigress said giggling, then she have him a hard punch in the bicep.

"Oww!" Po yelped "What was that for?" He pleaded

"For leaving me for over three days you imbecile." She said with a depressed tone.

"Hey! I'm sorry. I didn't expect what you did to happen. I mean you are all hardcore and what-not" Po said winking

Tigress couldn't help but giggle at his remark.

She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, grinning and biting her lip as their lips parted.

Po had that stupid look on his face, like the time she had demonstrated her perfect-split.

She giggled, but the sound of her laughs were drowned out when the gong rang.

They burst out of bed, already dressed, and ran out the door. bowing immediately.

"Good morning mast-" They all cut themselves off when they saw Tai Lung waiting with Master Shifu.

Tigress's eyes widened when she saw the Snow Leopard.

Her worst nightmare.

They all entered their fighting-stances, except for Po, and Shifu.

"Woah! Guys chill! He's totally cool." Po said grinning.

They looked around the hallway in a confused matter, whispering among themselves.

"Uhhh. What is he doing here!" Mantis said, breaking the silence. "And how is he even alive!"

"Po.. What is going on?" Viper said worriedly.

They all looked at Po.

"Well it's a long story." Po began, then proceeded to recite all of the recent events.

They were amazed and baffled at his long story which was actually true for once.

"So.. How did Tail Lung survive the Wu-xi Finger hold?" Crane said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well.." Po started

"I don't know actually." Tai Lung finished for him. "I woke up one day in the Bamboo forest."

After another round of questions and baffled expressions Shifu grew tired of the conversation.

"The bottom line, is that Tai Lung is back, and he is one of us again." Shifu said smiling. "We will resume training as usual now. Go." Shifu ordered. "Tigress and Po stay behind."

The Five with the exception of Tigress, Song, and Tai Lung headed to the training hall.

"Was there something you needed Master?" Tigress asked bowing respectfully.

"It's about Po's training." Shifu said seriously, "Since he has managed to copy Tai Lung's style perfectly. I'd like to test his 'Technique' and allow you train him in your style." He said smirking, "Think you can handle it?"

Tigress smiled at the thought of spending more time with the Black Tiger.

"Of course. I'm always up to a challenge" She replied respectfully.

"Oh and Song." Shifu added.

Her ears seemed to perk up and she glanced at him for a moment, "Yes?"

"You will be accompanying them. Po will be training you the basics of Kung Fu."

Po's eyes widened.

He hadn't even finished HIS training yet. How could he train someone else?

He hid this and simply bowed and said "Sure. I'll do my best."

Master Shifu chuckled to himself.

"Oh and a message has arrived for you, Dragon Warrior."

Po grinned. "Fan mail eh?" He said laughing.

"Not exactly." Shifu said raising his eyebrow, "A young white Tigress delivered it a day ago."

Po blinked. White Tigress?

Oh yeah! It must be Lihua.

Po opened the parchment that Shifu had handed him and read it smile on his face, which turned to pure surprise as he read further into the letter.

_Dear Dragon Warrior,_

_Hey! It's Lihua. I know we just met and all, but I've been thinking of you a lot. I would like to ask if you would accept me as your mate. Please write back!_

_Sincerely, _

_Lihua_

Little did Po know, both Song and Tigress were reading over his shoulder.

They simultaneously let out a snarl, scaring the bean buns out of him.

"AAH! What the? Hey! A little privacy here?" He said backing away.

He was officially scared at that point. He had never heard Song snarl, ever.

Tigress was blind in fury.

_Mate? MATE? HOW COULD SHE! _She screamed inside her head.

Song was also having conflicting thoughts.

_Po? Mating with a tigress he hardly even knows? If he mates with anyone it should be me! I'm his best friend! _She blushed at the thought of mating with him.

Tigress quickly composed herself on the outside and simply asked Po, "You aren't going to accept are you?"

Po seemed to think about it for about Ten minutes, the silence waring on their patience.

"Well?" Song and Tigress said in unison.

"I'm gonna ask my dad what he thinks, and I'll go with what he says." Po said grinning.

Tigress's heart stopped.

_Why didn't he just say no? I thought we had something special.. _She thought, her heart instantly breaking into a million pieces, she began to cry and ran off screaming, "Fine Po! Just leave me for a random Tiger you met on the street!"

Po looked down, the words echoing through his head.

Finally he snapped from it to see a worried expression on Song's face.

"What did I do?" Po said weakly.

"Well.. What are you waiting for?" Song said, a tear dripping from her face. "Go after her."

When he heard the words, Po took off in a blur yelling, "Tigress! Wait!"

Song started sobbing into her arms, only to feel a strong, comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Po.. I sai-" She looked up to see Tai Lung.

"Tai Lung?"

"Ah.. The Tiger has broken your heart?" He said, in the most comforting way he could.

He wasn't the best at this.

She simply sobbed into his shoulder, causing him to look awkwardly down at her, rubbing her back with his strong paw.

"Shh." He said re-assuringly, "It's all going to be alright okay?"

Song looked into the eyes of Tai Lung for the first time.

They were a bright orange. A unique color that she had never seen before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tai Lung said scratching his head.

Song simply leaned back into his arms and smiled.

"You are so sweet Tai Lung, thanks for comforting me." She said.

He was.. sweet? What?

A warm tingling feeling ran through him. What was this? This feeling felt amazing. Like he had just eaten a warm delicious bowl of soup.

His natural instincts then took over and he gave her a slight kiss on the cheek and said.

"I know."

Song's world exploded. That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done. EVER. Her feelings of Po washed away like sand on a beach.

_Bamboo forest_

Po ran after Tigress, finally catching up to her.

"Tigress! I'm sorry! What did I do?" He pleaded

She turned around angrily.

"What did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO!" She shouted angrily, her voice echoing through the Bamboo forest.

Po's ears flattened against his head, her words cutting through him like butter.

"You're leaving me for someone you don't even know!" She shouted snarling.

"I-I.. I didn't even know we were together!" He said frowning.

"Whatever! You're a disgrace! You're a disgrace to Kung Fu. To me. To everything you've ever known!" She said insulting him.

That was too much.

He turned on his heel and left. Whimpering with each heavy step.

Tigress looked down, her ears flattening against her head. She reached her paw out to stop him, but her pride stopped her and she let him go.

Po walked for a long time, finally stumbling across his father's shop.

He was leaving. For good.

He wouldn't be a disgrace anymore.

He entered the restaurant, the customers gasping and bowing as usual.

His father ran out excitedly.

"Oh Po! It's so nice to see you!" Mr Ping shouted wrapping his wings around him, "Would you like some noodles son?"

"No dad.. I'm not really hungry." Po replied, his ears flattened against his head and his tail drooping.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Ping.

"Son. What's wrong?" He said placing his wing in Po's paw.

Po looked away for a moment then looked back smiling.

"Nothing! I just wanted your blessing is all!"

Po would become Lihua's mate and live a new life. He wouldn't continue to be a disgrace.

Mr. Ping jumped for joy.

"Oh my! Is it Master Tigr-"

Po cut him off and said. "No dad. It's a White Bengal Tigress named Lihua."

Mr. Ping smiled, "Oh Po! Of course you have my blessing! Just one question..."

Po saw it coming before he even asked it.

"When can I expect Grand Children!"

Po simply smiled and said, "We'll see dad."

Po then gave Mr. Ping one last hug and proceeded to his room, writing back to Lihua.

He handed it to an Eagle messenger, who then flew off into the distance in what seemed like a flash.

That was that.

_The Valley of Peace: Jade Palace_

Tigress was in the Training Hall, destroying everything in sight. Her knuckles bled an oozing deep red. She panted heavily, her fur ruffled and sweat dripping down her body.

Master Shifu had heard the emotional cries of his daughter and entered the devastated Training Hall.

"Tigress." He said flatly.

She turned with bloody tears in her eyes to see her master, her father.

She needed him right now.

"Ff-ather.." She simply said, then broke down into hysterical cries.

"Tigress.. I can't bear to see you like this. I didn't know Po affected you so greatly, or I would have never delivered that message." He said looking down, his ears flattening against his head.

Her crying ceased and she simply looked up to see Master Shifu.

Crying.

She had never seen her father cry. Not once.

"I'm sorry father. I should have been stronger."

"No Tigress. Theres nothing you can do to defend your heart in this situation." He replied, "Get some rest and return to me tomorrow. We will sit down with Po and have a talk. After all, he hasn't completely decided yet, he is probably quite confused."

Tigress simply forced a smile, walked to the medical room to mend her wounds, and then walked to her quarters, falling on the cot in a heap.

She cried herself to sleep.

**My my! This is getting quite emotional. I'll have to bring in the main event soon. R/R :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Start

**Here's my next update! More action is coming very soon. This isn't a complete romance novel :P R/R**

**Chapter 8: A New Start**

Po groaned groggily rubbing the back of his head as he awoke, it was probably around Four in the morning.

The headaches were back.

He looked around the room, and realized that he had not returned to the Jade Palace. He was still in his old room in his father's noodle shop.

Rising off his cot slowly to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling, he proceeded to check the mail and was surprised when Lihua had already written back.

He skimmed through the letter quickly, it was about two pages long and gave him detailed directions to a villa somewhere a four day's journey away.

He smiled and thought.

_Well looks like I get my second chance. Says here that her folks are excited to meet me._

He slung together a quick travel pack, and walked silently out the door of his room, trudging down the small stairway.

Mr. Ping was waiting for him, a smile on his face.

"Oh Po! I'm so happy for you son!" He quacked hugging him so tight he couldn't move.

"Heh, thanks dad. I've got to go though, it's a good Four day's walk away."

He said faking a smile.

_Could he really leave everything behind?_

"Oh of course! Here. I packed you some Dragon-warrior sized bean buns, and some noodles!"

Po's stomach growled.

He had been so busy the past few days he had forgotten all about food.

He took one of the large bean buns smiling, "Thanks dad! I was SO hungry!"

"No problem son! It's the least I can do for the savior of China!" He chuckled.

Po took a large bite out of the bean bun savoring the great taste of the scrumptious dumpling his father had prepared.

"Bye dad!" He shouted, mouth half-full, and took off at a trot.

Mr. Ping chuckled at his son's ill-manured humor and smiled.

His son was growing up.

_Valley of Peace: Jade Palace_

The Five had assembled to the sound of the gong, accompanied by Song and Tai Lung.

Shifu walked through the large doorway to the dormitories, smiling as he saw each of his students ready for training.

Wait. Where was Po?

It was unlike the Tiger to sleep in anymore.

He sighed and simply shouted, "Po! Wake up!"

The Five, Tai Lung, and Song looked at each other in a confused manner.

"Master? I thought Po was with you." Tigress said, "I haven't seen him since.. yesterday."

She winced at the memory of herself shouting at Po. She regretted the things she had said deeply. How could she treat the one she loved that way?

Shifu squinted his eyes, "Tigress, I have not seen Po since yesterday morning."

Song frowned, only to receive a concerned look from Tai Lung.

She shot him the rash I'm-Fine look, causing him to squint his eyes in protest.

Viper and Crane exchanged concerned looks as well, followed by the voice of Monkey.

"Oh come on! He's probably just in the kitchen trying to steal my almond cookies or something." Monkey joked trying to lighten the moment.

"I wouldn't doubt it!" Mantis abruptly shouted chuckling a little, but he was silenced by a hissing Viper.

"Continue with your training. Tai Lung, since you have learned nearly everything, you will be teaching Song in Po's absence. Take her to the training grounds of your choosing."

Tai Lung smiled at the thought of spending more time with Song and bowed respectfully, "Of course, Shifu."

Song blushed a bit but smiled and simply said "No problem here."

The Five walked to the Training hall worried sick. It wasn't like Po at all to leave without at least mentioning something.

"Well he's obviously not in the kitchen." Viper said as they walked by the Mess Hall.

"Where else would he have gone?" Monkey said, now realizing the seriousness of the situation, "It's not like he just ran off.. Right?"

They all exchanged looks with each other.

"Riight.." Tigress said in a daze.

Was it because of what she did? Had he left them forever? Never to return?

She could NOT lose Po. Not again.

"Shifu will find him, you know how he is." Mantis said grinning.

"I hope you're right." Crane added, "But I am not sparring with Tigress while he's gone."

They all laughed weakly at that comment.

It wasn't much but it helped liven the moment.

"Oh? I'll just have to take Monkey then." Tigress said deviously.

Monkey winced, "Uhh.. Maybe Viper is up to the challenge?"

Viper didn't even want to spar with Tigress.

"How about someone new Tigress? Ask Tai Lung or something." She said smiling.

"He's busy training Song.." She said squinting her eyes.

She still didn't trust that Leopard.

"I guess Monkey will have to do." She said laughing.

Monkey gulped and lowered his head in defeat, trudging ever-so-slowly up the steps to the Training hall.

_Damnit_ He thought.

While the Five were training, Shifu searched for the Tiger. He had looked at nearly every spot Po could have been hiding in. There was only one place left.

Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Then again, why hadn't he checked there first?

Shifu approached normally, expecting Po to be cooking noodles with his father as he usually did when he visited.

The only thing he saw was a happy Mr. Ping running up to him with a smile across his beak.

"Master Shifu! So exciting to see you here! Would you like some noodles?" He said grinning.

"Oh no. I simply came too see where Po was. I can't seem to find him." Shifu replied

"Po? Oh he went off to get paired with that Tigress!" Mr. Ping said excitedly, "They grow up so fast."

Shifu's eye twitched.

"What?" He managed to choke out.

Mr. Ping looked at Shifu in a confused manner.

"Is something wrong GrandMaster?" He said a little worriedly.

"Oh no. Nothing. Thank you for your time Mr. Ping." Shifu told him formally.

"Alrighty then! Nice to see you again. Goodbye!" Mr. Ping said waving.

Shifu exited the shop's premises and returned to the palace.

Po had left? What could have possibly motivated him to do such a thing?

Had he really lost another promising student.. No.

He couldn't let Tai Lung happen again.

He continued towards the Palace Grounds, but he stopped dead half-way up the stairs.

How would he explain this to Tigress?

He remained still for a moment pondering what he should do deeply.

A light bulb flashed.

_I'll leave a note saying I had to leave on urgent business, then Tigress won't become outraged and the students will remain training normally. _He thought smiling

He then proceeded to continue his walk to the Palace grounds and began writing his 'note'.

_The Valley of Peace: Sacred Pool of Tears_

Tai Lung had lead Song to the Sacred Pool of Tears, giving her no information of where they were going or how long they would be absent, much like Master Shifu had done with Po. She was extremely confused.

"Uhm. Where are we going?" She said innocently, "Can't you at leasst give me a hint?" She said sweetly, giving him the 'puppy eyes'.

Tai Lung was forced to look away from her face.

Even he couldn't say no to that.

"You'll know when we get there Song." He replied smirking.

They were about 400 meters from their destination, the atmosphere around them completely changed, it was now foggy and humid, yet sunny at the same time and a large decorated temple, much along the same architecture of the Jade Palace, sat waiting in the distance.

When they arrived Tai Lung heard Song gasp in pure awe of the beautiful landscape around them. Monks in orange robes, and in a wide variety of species, roamed it freely performing exercises and committing chores.

"This." Tai Lung began, "Is the land of the Sacred Pool of Tears where Kung Fu was created, also home to the first Shaolin Temple."

Song's eyes lit up, this was a sacred place, usually only talked about in stories. It was an honor to be here.

Tai Lung then proceeded to tell her the history of The Temple, and the formation of Shaolin Kung Fu.

"The temple had been built years before in the remains of a forest that had been cleared or burned down. At the time of the building of the temple, the emperor's gardeners had also planted new trees. Thus the temple was named "young forest" or Shaolin. When Oogway arrived at the temple, he was refused admittance, probably being thought of as an upstart or foreign meddler by the head abbot. Rejected by the monks, Oogway went to a nearby cave and meditated until the monks recognized his religious prowess and admitted him. Legend has it that he bored a hole through one side of the cave with his constant gaze. When Oogway joined the monks, he observed that they were not in good physical condition. Most of their routine paralleled that of the Irish monks of the Wetlands, who spent hours each day hunched over tables where they transcribed handwritten texts. The Shaolin monks lacked the physical and mental stamina needed to perform even the most basic of meditation practices. Oogway countered this weakness by teaching them moving exercises, designed to both enhance chi flow and build strength. These sets, modified from Oogway's original creation of Kung Fu were based on the movements of the 10 main animals in the iconography Tiger, Monkey, Leopard, Cobra, Snake, Dragon, Lion, Mantis, Crane, and Panda were the beginnings of Shaolin Kung Fu. After the sands of time had passed, these movements were codified into a system of self-defense, and their knowledge was admitted along-side the thousand scrolls of Kung-Fu."

Song was completely infatuated by the story, it was simply amazing. She was thrilled to be learning about the Shaolin Kung Fu.

"You will be learning Leopard style of course, but you will eventually implement it into your own unique style." Tai Lung added.

Song smiled and bowed, "Thank you for telling me this, that is simply amazing!"

Tai Lung smirked at her peppy attitude. The next few weeks would be very difficult for her, but she could most definitely prevail.

He believed in her.

As they approached the Shaolin temple. The monks stared in wonder, not having visitors in hundreds of years. The last known visitor to the temple was Oogway.

The monks were extremely secluded, they had never even heard of Tai Lung, so they had to reason to fear him.

The head monk, a Red Dragon, dressed in Yellow, Red, and Orange robes approached them.

"Ah! Visitors! It has been many years." He said wisely, "What brings you young travelers to our humble temple?

They gasped.

A Dragon? Even Tai Lung had never seen a Dragon.

They both immediately bowed and replied respectfully to the wise old Dragon. "We have come, so that I may train my pupil here." Tai Lung said smiling, "Do you accept?"

The Dragon let out a small huff and smiled.

"Of course, If you defeat me in a sparring match." He said, "It has been long since I have seen an outsider, and it is our tradition. Do you accept?"

Tai Lung felt a cocky smile spread across his face.

"Of course I accept." He said smacking his palm with his fist growling slightly.

_Valley of A Thousand Peach Trees_

Po had arrived majorly early. Instead of walking to the valley, he had decided to sprint straight to his destination.

Po had really changed since he became a Tiger, even he hadn't noticed it himself. Instead of being tired and complaining all the time, he now wanted something to do at all times. Stairs were no longer a problem, neither was running, and he certainly didn't eat as much as before. Although he did enjoy eating still. Many more females found him attractive in his new state, now that he wasn't simply a fat panda.

He approached the villa in the middle of the valley slowly, catching his breath from the long sprint.

It had taken him all night, and most of the day to arrive.

Even in his new state, he was completely exhausted.

He glanced around viewing the thousands of blooming peach trees around him, pedals floated almost like pink rain around the valley. It was pure eye-candy. A white Tigress ran from the now-opened gates of the villa smiling wildly as she saw Po, pedals falling all around her.

Po blinked. _Hey it's her! Gods she looks beautiful right now. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea._ Po thought forcing a smile despite his exhaustion.

"Po!" Lihua yelled smiling, "We didn't expect you so soon!"

He accepted her embrace and hugged her back groaning a little.

"Heh, No probl-" He said but fell silently to the ground in exhaustion

She looked down at him in confusion and pure shock.

Po struggled to get up and finished his sentence.

"Phew.. I'm just kinda tired from running non-stop is all heh. I'll be fine!" He said getting up slowly.

"You ran straight here without stopping?" Lihua asked smiling.

"Why not?" Po added chuckling.

Lihua smiled and simply said "Only you."

She helped him into the Villa to allow him to meet her family.

"Sorry.. about.. that.." Po said as he sat on the stool they had provided for him.

Lihua's parents stared confusedly at the large Black Bengal Tiger.

They had never seen anything like him, their precious daughter had certainly chosen a unique mate.

Her sister, just as beautiful as the white tigress but colored a deep enticing orange, stared in complete jealously for her sister's mate.

Why couldn't she have met him first? Oh well, he was her sister's now, there was nothing she could do.

Or was there?

Po took advantage of the awkward silence to catch his breath then simply stated, "So, it's uhh.. nice to meet you guys." He said quite in-formally.

Lihua giggled at his awkwardness.

"It is our pleasure to have you here Dragon Warrior." Lihua's Father, a large White Bengal Tiger said smiling. He was about 6'8, 2 feet smaller than Po. He had quite large muscles and seemed like the average male Tiger.

Her mother, a quite beautiful yellow-ish furred South China Tigress stood smiling, her arms crossed as she examined Po.

"You have brought great honor to our family by accepting Lihua, and you will not regret it." Her mother said grinning.

"Haha.. yeah thanks. I'm just another Tiger though. No big deal right?"

He said humbly.

He heard them laugh at his remark and flattened his ears against his head.

What was so funny?

"The ceremony will take place in about 5 days, Dragon Warrior. In the meantime you may do as you wish. We provided you your own separate room in the upper level of our Villa." Her father added grinning.

Po bowed respectfully and headed up the stairs, ready to sleep for a full 10 hours.

"Thank you for your kindness." He said as he headed up the large stairway, Lihua by his side.

"Let me show you where to go, you look _exhausted_." She said deviously.

"Sweet thanks!" Po said smiling.

They headed straight to his quarters.

"Thanks for showing me." He said and smiled, turning towards the door.

"My pleasure." She replied, taking his hand and giving it a good squeeze. "Rest well."

He nodded and released his hand from her grip, entering the large room.

Her parents must be very wealthy, the room was painted an elegant white, red silk carpet lain across the floor. There was also a scent of lavender present.

He collapsed on the large fluffy cot in the middle of the room, big enough so that his feet didn't hang of the edge.

This was paradise.

_Jade Palace: Main Courtyard_

Shifu wished he had asked Mr. Ping more questions about where Po had gone, or what he was exactly doing.

What had he gotten himself into?

He sighed and left the note in the kitchen, obviously the next place his students would go after their training. He then left the palace, a small travel pack on his shoulder.

_Jade Palace: Training Hall_

Sweat dripped from monkey's pelt as he panted, tiring from avoiding and blocking Tiger's strikes. She seemed to be training more ferocious than usual. He tried to think of a way to counter her new-found ferocity with his great speed but was interrupted when he was forced to do a triple backflip dodging her punches in mid-air, he quickly gave her a round-house kick to the side of her face sending her flying across the room.

_Monkey 1, Tigress 100 _Monkey thought laughing.

"Aw yeah Monkey! Show her what you got!" He heard Mantis yell from the sidelines.

He smiled at his friend's encouragement. Maybe he could at least win this match.

It wasn't long until Tigress flipped back onto her feet gracefully, letting out a ferocious roar. She sprinted towards Monkey clearing the gap between them in seconds and swung her fist up, following with a kick from her left leg.

Monkey blocked the punch easily, but didn't see her leg. He was met with bone-crushing force and hurdled back towards a pillar, but instead of smashing into it he simply re-gained his balance by grabbing the pillar with his tail and swung with twice the velocity, slamming into Tigress with a variety of furious punches and kicks. He let out a loud squall of victory as Tigress lay there defeated for once.

She got up slowly and let out a small laugh.

"Well done Monkey." She said bowing with a smirk on her face.

Don't think I'll be so easy on you next time.

Monkey blinked.

She was being easy on him? Tigress never let up on her training, for anything.

He simply let out his signature laugh and headed to the training course for about 30 minutes.

After another hour of sparring, and various other training exercises, the Five headed to the kitchen. When they arrived they were surprised that Po wasn't back yet. He never missed dinner, for anything. Food was like one of the most important things to Po.

Tigress cooked for them that night, Po had taught her a lot about cooking over their time together.

As she prepared the meal, the Five chatted casually for a while mentioning advice on training and other topics. The conversation eventually lead to Po of course. It couldn't be avoided.

"So why do you think he left?" Viper said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Monkey replied raising an eyebrow.

"I think she's talking about Po." Crane answered for her, "If so.. I don't really know why he left. He's pretty hard to figure out."

Mantis took the opportunity for another one of his stupid jokes

"You got that right! Not just mentally either. I still have problems with his acupuncture! Looks like he's still the same old panda under there after all!" Mantis said cracking up.

A few snickers followed, but the conversation nevertheless became serious again.

"I miss him.. I know it's only been a couple days but he did seem to make things a little.. livelier around her didn't he?" Tigress said turning towards them.

They remembered all the times Po had done something utterly stupid but hilarious in the time they had spent with the Tiger.

Monkey spoke up first letting out a hysterical laugh "Haha! Remember when he tried to cook rice in his stomach?"

Mantis added another fond memory, "Oh! Or when he slipped on that ice on the stairs! He just wouldn't stop rolling." Mantis impersonated Po's expression when they found him at the bottom of the stairs, but he couldn't hold it for long. He laughed hysterically and pounded the table with his thingies.

Tigress smiled. That reminded her of when he had first come to the Jade Palace. Gods she had hated him, but who could hate Po? He never gave up. Every time she would push him down those stairs he would come right back up. Not to mention he had the cutest smile ever.. Tigress felt extremely guilty for how she had yelled at him. Where was he now?

"Guys.. Theres a note on the counter." Crane said pointing his wing towards the counter they were about to eat on.

Tigress turned her gaze to the parchment on the counter.

Monkey then proceeded to pick it up and read it aloud for everyone to hear.

"Dear students, I have left on very urgent business. Please continue your training normally."

"I'm not buying it." Mantis said immediately.

"It's not like Shifu to leave without consulting us in person." Viper added worriedly.

Tigress thought about it for a good Five minutes, cooking idly in the awkward silence that followed.

Viper was completely right.

Soon the meal was finished, not as good as Po usually made it, but it would suffice. She placed it on the table waiting for the reactions of her friends as they tasted her food.

"Wow. This is actually really good Tigress!" Viper said smiling when she tasted the scrumptious noodles, "Po taught you well didn't he?"

The mention of Po tugged at Tigress's heart but she forced a smile.

"Thanks Viper! I tried my best to remember the list of spices he gave me." She said forcing a small chuckle.

Encouraged by Viper's reaction, the rest of the Five decided to try Tigress's noodles as well.

"Wow! Finally something goood in my belly!" Mantis said, his head now inside the noodle bowl.

They all laughed at Mantis's reaction.

"These are really great Tigress, maybe you should cook more often if Po doesn't come back." Crane said, instantly pissing Tigress off.

Everyone prepared for Tigress's infinite fury.

"What did you just say?" Tigress said giving him a look that forced him to look down, "Po WILL come back you fool! His life was here! OUR life.." She trailed off.

Tigress then ran off to her room, leaving four confused and emotionally tiring masters behind.

**Well here it is so far! The action got held off another chapter sorry. I just really wanted to put an update together. R/R! Don't be afraid to PM me ideas.. I really need them!**


	9. Chapter 9: Blood and Tears

**Alrighty. Here it is! Had a hard time thinking of a chapter name lol. R/R Also read KristentheKittyKat's stories. She's a really good writer.**

**Chapter 9: Blood and Tears**

Po woke up at about 6 in the morning, the sound of a gong echoing in his mind. He had heard the training gong so many times that it imprinted itself in his memory.

He rose rubbing his head with a nonchalant look on his face. He then walked down the steps Lihua had led him up and went outside smiling as he saw the sunset in the beautiful valley. It set between two peaks shining it's radiant light across the valley causing an unimaginable beauty.

It felt so peaceful.

Nevertheless, Po wanted something to do. He spotted some Ironwood trees deep in the Peach Tree forest and a lightbulb flashed.

He remembered when Tigress had told him about her training with the Ironwood trees when they were going to Gongmen city. The thought of Tigress tugged at him for some reason but he shrugged it off for now and walked towards the Ironwoods.

He arrived in a short amount of time and remembered how Tigress had shown him how to punch the mast or her paw on the ship. He assumed the form and punched the ironwood with all his strength, he awaited the stinging pain to follow. To his surprise he felt no pain but only heard a crack and watched as the Ironwood flew through several other trees in the area, creating a loud smashing noise like a stampede of Rhinos had just run through the area.

_Woah _He thought looking at his paw still in perfect form pointing towards the devastation in front of him.

He had just mastered Tigress's style in one punch when it had taken her over twenty years to perfect it herself. What the hell was going on with him lately, and why did he keep thinking about Tigress?

He sighed and cracked his knuckles placing his had by his side again and sitting against the splintered stump he had created.

He sat there for a long time just thinking about Tigress, Master Shifu, Tai Lung, His duty as the Dragon Warrior.

This was redonculous.

What happened to being up-beat and happy all the time. He didn't need all this serious stuff creeping in on him. He smiled and looked up to the sky laughing, staring at the clouds for a while.

He was startled by a tender paw on his shoulder and jumped high into the air squealing like a cub.

"WOAH! What are you d-?" He said but cut himself off as he stared upon the Golden Tigress he had seen months ago when he was shot by Shen.

"Uhm.. Hi." He said smiling awkwardly, "Why do you always have to scare me?" He added innocently.

The Golden Tigress chuckled softly and spoke in her heavenly voice. "I'm sorry my child, I did not mean to disturb you."

She sounded awfully loving this time. He just couldn't understand this chick.

"Po, just let me ask you something?" She said approaching him slowly.

"Uh yeah.. sure. What did you want to ask?" Po said Placing his paw under his chin. He knew that it must be important, I mean the freaking goddess of the universe was coming down from the heavens to ask him a question.

"Why did you leave the temple? You have fulfilled your destiny, but why did you just leave your home?" She asked with a comforting tone, it sounded as if a thousand whispers accompanied her voice.

Po seemed to tighten up, he stared into the Tigress's hazel eyes for a few moments, but then he realized something fairly important.

"If you're all-knowing.. Why are you asking me this? Shouldn't you already know the answer?" He replied cleverly.

The Tigress chuckled deeply smiling.

"You never fail to amaze me Tiger." She said with a grin, "Just let me tell you this. One may continue searching for perfection when it was right before his eyes the entire time."

The Tigress then disappeared with a flash, leaving a confused Po in her midst.

Po pondered what she had said to him for several hours, it had motivated him to continue training on the Ironwood trees until there wasn't a single opposing tree standing in the area.

Then it occurred to him what the Tigress meant. How could he be so stupid! He had come all the way to this villa to be mated with the wrong person. Tigress was obviously his perfect match, he remembered all the signs she had given him that he unwittingly ignored. He was such a fool.

Then, as he was cursing himself in his own mind Lihua arrived at the worst time possible.

"Po? What happened here? Your paws! Are you okay?" She pleaded.

Po looked down at his paws, which were stained deeply with blood.

What? He didn't even feel the pain.

"I'm totally fine." He replied, reminding himself of Tigress when he tried to help her with her training wounds.

Lihua raised one of her eyebrows in protest but the worry faded a little.

"Did you really do this?" She asked with a hint of shock.

"It's a training exercise, punching the Ironwood trees until you feel nothing. I once had a friend who taught me this technique." Po replied, "Look Lihua, I wanted to tell you something actually.." He began

Lihua simply smiled showing her beautiful teeth, and her eyes twinkled a little. "Yes Po?" She said.

Gods, how could he tell her?

"Well..." He started

"Yees?" Lihua said again, her smile fading.

Blast it, he couldn't do it.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really excited about the ceremony and what-not." He lied.

She giggled and hugged him, "Welll maybe I could convince my father to shorten the waiting time.." She said deviously

Po knew exactly what she meant.

"Uhh.. No you don't have to do thaat." He said saving himself.

"Oh but I will. It's what you want isn't it?" She replied swinging her tail seductively.

He couldn't think of what to say so he just told her what she wanted to hear. "Of course darling."

She squealed in excitement and took his bloody hand, walking with him back to the Villa.

_Sacred Pool of Tears: Shaolin Temple_

The sparring match had lasted the full day and the whole night, everything Tai Lung threw at the large dragon was deflected back at him defensively. He couldn't even land a punch. Shaolin Kung Fu was a work of art, and Tai Lung was getting desperate. He prepared to commit his deadly nerve strike technique. He had studied the chart for dragons even though Shifu had informed him that Dragons were long instinct. He knew it would come in handy.

The Dragon then went on the offensive, doing a perfect double butterfly kick leaving his chest exposed. Perfect.

Tai Lung sprung straight towards the Dragon startling the creature, who attempted to swat him away with his powerful tail. Tai Lung ran up his tail and did a backflip hitting the Dragon precisely in several spots of his chest.

It scrunched up and fell straight to the ground with a loud thump.

After bowing, Tai Lung released him from the technique and smiled proudly.

He had defeated a Dragon!

The Dragon got up and smiled chuckling, "Well done child, the teachings of Oogway I see. I did not expect you to be so well taught."

Tai Lung smiled and replied "I have mastered all 1000 scrolls of Kung-Fu."

The Dragon's eyes widened and he bowed, "That is a very honorable accomplishment. You must be the Dragon Warrior."

"No I am not destined to walk that path, the Dragon Warrior's name is Po. He is a Black Tiger who has defeated me twice."

The Dragon took a deep breath and let it out, warm fumes exiting from his nostrils.

"He sounds like a warrior of great honor." The wise Red Dragon said smiling, "Anyway, you are welcome to train your pupil here Tai Lung." The Red Dragon said bowing.

Tai Lung smiled, took Song's hand and followed the Dragon to their new quarters.

_Valley of a Thousand Peach Trees: Lang Villa_

Po entered the Villa, his paws freshly wrapped.

This wasn't unnoticed by the rest of Lihua's family.

"What happened to your paws Po?" Her mother said grabbing one of them and looking it over.

"Haha oh that? It's nothing. I was just training on the Ironwood trees.. but I sorta ran out of them." Po said laughing

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself.." She said sympathetically.

"Ha! Don't worry about me. I'm the Dragon Warrior. Just a scratch." Po said proudly grinning.

They all chuckled at that remark.

"Of course oh mighty Dragon Warrior." Lihua said laughing, "I thought you said you were a cluts."

Po chuckled nervously, remembering how he and Lihua met, he said "You remember that huh? Haha"

"How could I forget?" Lihua replied giggling.

She then proceeded to tell everyone how they met, giggling at the cute memory.

At that moment, someone burst through the door.

Po turned to see a deep yellow colored tiger, quite large. Not as large as Po himself, but he was definitely larger than the average male.

"Who here is _Po._" He said, hatred slithering off his tongue at the mention of Po's name.

Po didn't notice this of course and turned in his direction smiling.

"I am? What's up?" He said.

"You bastard!" The Tiger yelled running towards him.

He would have tackled Po if Lihua hadn't stepped in-between them.

"June! Stop!" She protested, her hands held protectively between them.

Po had a confused look on his face.

"Uhh what's going on?" Po said looking around the room at the shocked expressions.

Lihua looked at him with pity in her eyes, she didn't want this to happen but it was inevitable.

"This is my ex-boyfriend June." She said, "He's really jealous.."

"I am NOT jealous!" June said sparking up, "I came to challenge you Po! For the right to Lihua's hand."

_Always up for a challenge. _He thought.

"Sure thing pal, I accept your challenge." Po said a cocky smirk on his face, "Rules?"

Lihua spoke up this time, knowing June would ask for a fight to the death.

"Traditional circle arena. If you disable your opponent or knock them out of the ring 2 out of 3 times you win." She said.

"Alright! Sounds awesome." Po said smiling, "When we doing this?"

"Tonight during the red moon." He replied coldly.

"Sounds great!" Po said fist-pumping.

June's eyes squinted into slits and he growled, leaving.

"See you tonight Dragon Warrior."

Po smiled not understanding why everyone was so shocked.

"What's wrong guys?" He said breaking the awkward silence.

Lihua looked into Po's Jade green eyes with extreme worry.

"Po be careful.. he's tougher than you might think." She said frowning.

"I'm the Dragon Warrior Lihua. You've got nothing to worry about." Po said grinning magnificently.

"I hope you're right." Lihua's father said with a grave look on his face. "I'd hate for my daughter to lose another precious mate."

Po's eyes widened.

_Lose another one?_

He thought confusedly.

"Uhh what?" He replied

"June is a very dangerous man. He is a cheater, you can't trust him. He will most likely try to kill you during your sparring match."

Po squinted his eyes, flicking his tail. "It's not that easy."

Lihua's father noticed Po's posture and sighed, "I hope you're right Dragon Warrior."

_The Jade Palace: Training Hall_

Tigress had exhausted herself at training again. He longing for Po to return was obviously rising with each passing day. Viper was worried about her, and she had to say something to her.

Viper had just finished wrapping Tigress's paws in gauss, and worked up the courage to say something.

"Tigress this has to stop. You're pushing too far and just hurting yourself."

Tigress looked up at Viper nonchalantly and said, "Viper. I'm fine. I do this all the time."

Viper winced at her friends sudden distance from her, Tigress had always been a lone wolf but she never acted like this.

"Tigress.. I know you miss him. I also know you heard the rumors. Why don't you go after him?" Viper said trying to advise her friend.

"Why should I? He doesn't want me. He wants that stupid White Tigress." Tigress replied coldly.

"Why don't you just tell him exactly how you feel and ask him to return to us? If you know Po just as well as I do.. He won't just leave his friends for no reason. Someone must have motivated him to leave." Viper replied

Tigress frowned knowing exactly who had made him leave in the first place. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It was me okay.." She sad with a sad tone.

"What?" Viper asked, "What was you?"

"I'm the one who forced Po away! I shouted at him wrongly and he didn't deserve that.. I insulted him and told him he was a disgrace." Tigress said closing her eyes and putting her head down, a tear dripping from her face.

Viper wiped the tears from Tigress's face.

"Tigress.. I know if you apologize he will come back to you. Po is very quick to forgive! Don't let this hold you back." Viper said wisely.

Tigress looked up at Viper a frown still on her face.

"I don't know.." She said hopelessly.

Viper smirked and rose her eyebrow.

"Tigress giving up? Who ever heard of that! Go get your man!" She said motivationally.

Tigress's frown faded into the usual straight line on her face.

Viper had finally gotten through to her.

"I'm leaving. Right now." Tigress said with her usual determined tone.

She bound out the palace's gate and jumped down the entire stairway landing on a roof. She was gone.

Viper smiled to herself and chuckled a little.

"I knew she wouldn't give up." She said to herself.

_The Sacred Pool of Tears: Shaolin Temple_

Tai Lung awoke with a smile on his face, Song was nuzzled in his fluffy fur coat.

"Rise and Shine!" He abruptly shouted waking her up in a flash.

She groaned and got up groggily scratching her head.

"Why do we have to go so eaarrlly." She said disapprovingly

"We're going by my schedule now." Tai Lung said with a huff. "You're going to have to get used to it."

Song sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do I haave to?" She said seductively.

"Yes." Tai Lung replied.

Her tricks wouldn't work on him anymore.

"Aw comee on!" She said whining.

"Nope." Tai Lung replied, "Let's go."

She reluctantly took his hand and walked with him to a training room.

She took a moment to wake herself up fully and readied herself for what ever was coming.

Tai Lung pulled a dusty scroll from his travel pack that was at his side. He skimmed through it briefly and said, "Ah yes." Then he began walking towards Song.

He showed her the basic stance for Leopard style and starting helping her through the movement exercises. After a while Song was surprised to be out of breath. At first the exercises seemed so simple, but they ate away at her muscles.

When the day had ended Tai Lung had given her scrolls to study and she stayed up far into the night trying to understand the riddle-like philosophies inscribed within them.

At about 1 in the morning she had finished the studies and slept on the soft cot the Monks had provided. She had a long day ahead of her.

_The Hidden village of the Pines_

Shifu had searched nearly half of china in a rush, sprinting from town to town. The Tiger couldn't have gotten far from the Valley of Peace in just a day. Then again, maybe he could. Shifu couldn't forget how fast Po could run. He was even swifter than Monkey who was the quickest of his students.

Shifu sighed and entered a small restaurant in the town he had found in a pine forest.

Partly to get out of the snow, partly because he hadn't eaten anything the entire time he was searching for Po.

When he entered the small shack, he was met with the aroma of sweet vegetable soup and noodles. Possibly some bean buns.

Although Shifu was well reserved, his mouth watered at the aroma of the sweet food he could smell. Whoever ran the restaurant was obviously a really good cook.

He approached the counter and lightly hit the gong.

He was then met by a small female goose, rather elderly, with a bowl of noodles in one hand, a cutting knife in the other.

"Oh! A customer! And a Red Panda too. What a rare species." She exclaimed.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance" Shifu replied formally, bowing.

"My my, you have quite the manners don't you?" The goose said, bowing back to the Red Panda.

"Thank you for your kindness, If it's not too much trouble would you mind brewing me some Ginkgo Leaf tea, and some noodles?" He asked politely.

She nodded and returned shortly with a steaming bowl of noodles.

"The tea will take a few moments, I have to freshly brew it." She said, "Sorry for your wait."

"No it is no trouble." Shifu said, handing her some gold coins.

Shifu took some small sips from the bowl that held his noodles. They were delectable. Although no noodles could compete with Mr. Pings, these were still very well made.

He savored his food and ate it patiently with his chop sticks.

After he had finished his bowl of soup, and drank all the broth. The old goose returned with the Gingko Leaf tee smiling.

"Here you are hunny, fresh off the pot." She said handing it to him.

Shifu took it graciously and thanked her. He took a small sip. The tea was probably the best he had ever had, it had a deep minty flavor and it made his breath feel fresh and relaxed him deeply.

As he was eating, a large ox sat next to him with a toothy grin.

"Hey, you must be Grandmaster Shifu. I've heard a lot about you." He said in a deep grizzly voice.

"That I am." Shifu said, "Who are you?"

"Names quin chi." The ox replied with the grin still on his face. "I'm a big fan of your students, and the Dragon Warrior. Speaking of the Dragon Warrior, how is his stay in the Valley of a Thousand Peach Trees fairing?"

Shifu's eyes widened.

Po was there the entire time? That was only a days journey from Shifu's current position.

"Very well. He is enjoying his stay." Shifu said smiling, "I have to leave if you will excuse me." Shifu said backing away from the counter.

"It was good meeting you Grandmaster." The ox barked bowing.

"The pleasure was all mine." Shifu said bowing as well.

_Thank you. _He thought

_The Bamboo Forest_

Tigress was bounding faster and faster now towards the Valley of a Thousand Peach Trees.

When she had first left she had no idea where to go, but as she progressed she heard rumors that directed her to the valley. She was finally going to get Po back. If she could turn back time she would change everything.

It was too late though, and she would arrive at the Valley by nightfall if she sprinted at full ferocity, she pushed her limits and powered through.

_Valley of a Thousand Peach Trees_

Po had just finished cooking a meal for Lihua's family and himself, he was getting extremely excited about the fight with June.

_Man this is going to be awesome! _He thought as he placed the bowls of noodles and a large bowl of bean-buns on the table.

He ate his food quickly and finished it within a minute.

"Excuse me. Could I leave the table?" He asked

Lihua had him working on his manners

"You may." Her mother replied in her sweet voice.

Po quickly got up and cleaned his bowl, he then went outside to hunt down some more Iron trees, or practice the movements Tai Lung had taught him.

One thing Po was anxious to do was the Pressure point technique.

_Man that pressure point technique is so Aweesome! _He thought fist pumping the air.

He was totally going to try it on June tonight.

Soon the moment of truth would come. Po was ready.

**End of Chapter 9. Sorry this is a pretty bad update, but I am having relationship problems.. R/R**


	10. Chapter 10: Moment of Truth

**Here's to another chapter! Relationship problems are over with. R/R**

**Chapter 10: Moment of Truth**

Night had finally fallen at the Valley of A Thousand Peach Trees. Po was preparing himself for the match. It took him a long while to find an Ironwood tree that was strong enough to suffer his strength. He punched it rapidly, leaving dents in the hardened wooden frame of the large tree. He then followed through by taking a swift jump back a few feet then spinning into a wonderful butterfly kick hitting the tree from the side. The tree groaned and leaned far to the right but withheld its ground. Lihua was watching Po, leaning on a peach tree that was in full bloom. After harassing the tree for another long hour, Po finished up by focussing his chi into his foot like Tai Long had taught him long ago, and slamming it into the Ironwood with great force, smashing strait through the 5 foot wide tree like butter. It crashed to the ground groaning.

_Awesome._ Po thought smiling.

Lihua had stared in awe as Po disposed of the large Ironwood. She had never seen anything like it. June was skilled in Kung Fu, but not like this. No wonder Po was the Dragon Warrior.

But when Po came a little closer to Lihua she gasped in disgust.

Po was a bloody mess, his fur was ruffled, dirt and sweat all over his coat. He also had several bleeding injuries from pushing himself far beyond his limits.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Po said grinning.

"Umm Po. Look at yourself! You're a mess." She exclaimed, "We need to head back to the Villa. We've only got an hour before the match."

Po nodded and trudged his way to the Villa.

Although Po was preparing for the match in every way he could he was still trying to figure a way out of the mating ceremony. If it continued he knew that he would have to impregnate Lihua. Po shuddered at the thought of it going that far. Even though Lihua was beautiful and had a great personality, Tigress was his true mate.

Po finally arrived back at the Villa with Lihua and entered the gateway, walking to the large door he was now familiar with as the large washroom he could vaguely pick up a scent of peaches.

There was a hot spring inside, and the room was filled with muggy steam that would relax him, and help his wounds heal.

Po took off his garments, placing a towel around his waist to preserve his pride. He approached the hot spring carefully touching it slightly with his toe.

Then suddenly he was pushed in by Lihua.

"OH MY GOD." He yelped, "IT'S HOT HOT-" He started to scream as he flailed around in the 6 foot deep pool of water.

His body finally adapted to it and he relaxed, leaning on the side of the pool.

"You're evil." He scowled at Lihua.

She laughed and began removing her garments, not bothering to grab a towel.

"Want some company?" She said walking towards the pool.

"Sure. But put a freakin towel on!" He protested.

She sighed and covered herself, entering the pool. She sat on one of the seats that had been carved into the side of the pool sighing.

She had forgotten how relaxing the Hot springs were in this valley.

_The Valley of Peace: Jade Palace_

Viper felt quite exposed without Po, Tigress, or Shifu at the Palace. She bet that the rest of the Five also shared her uneasiness. Although they were still masters of Kung Fu and were extremely skilled ones at that. Tigress, Po, and Shifu were the most skilled of them all and could easily protect the Valley if something happened. She had taken it upon herself to start studying the 1000 scrolls of Kung Fu once again. She had stopped at scroll 132 'ranking' herself at the 3rd best of the Five. Tigress had mastered 512 of the scrolls, Monkey had mastered 323, Crane 400, and Mantis a mere 85. She chuckled as she remembered Mantis's reactions to the thousands of Riddles he encountered in the scriptures. He had flipped out and had a mental breakdown on scroll 63, and nearly went insane when he reached the final scroll he had mastered. Viper's thoughts then turned to Tai Lung. He had somehow managed to master all 1000 scrolls of Kung Fu. She couldn't imagine having to deal with all the complicated scriptures, it would have taken her over 100 years to master them all.

She then noticed she had completely zoned out, and everyone was staring at her with a weird look on their face. Monkey snickered a little.

"Viper I never knew you were so _attentive_!" He said cackling in his hysterical laugh.

She snapped from her daze and said, "O-oh Sorry.. I guess I got lost in my thoughts."

"Thinking about Crane eh?" Mantis said laughing

They had not told anyone about their relationship, but it was only a matter of time before someone noticed.

"I was actually thinking about Po and Tigress." Viper said laughing, "But yes I thought about Crane as well." She said nudging Crane on the shoulder.

Crane blushed and chuckled scratching the back of his head nervously.

Mantis simply had his mouth wide open. "You're with Po, Tigress, _and_ Crane?" He yelled laughing, "I didn't know you rolled that way Viper!"

Viper hissed furiously at Mantis and lunged towards him.

She didn't usually get angry, but when she did you better run.

Mantis smacked her with his 'Thingies' and ran out the door of the kitchen screaming bloody murder.

Monkey and Crane chuckled at their childish interaction and started eating the left over noodles from Tigress's cooking the other night.

"So who's going to cook for us now that Tigress and Po are both gone?" Monkey said slurping a noodle.

Crane raised his eyebrow at his friend's manners but replied "Perhaps we could order noodles from Mr. Ping?"

Monkey finished his noodles quickly with a smack of his lips and smiled, "That sounds like a great idea! Way to think on your feet Crane." Monkey said smacking him on the back causing him to cough up some noodles.

"Don't mention it.." He said continuing to eat his noodles awkwardly

_The Valley of A Thousand Peach Trees_

Shifu had arrived at the Villa in no time, still thinking of a reason to ask for Po. He was furious at that Tiger for leaving without even consulting him, although he understood that the Tiger was going through a lot of emotional stress lately.

He approached the large gate and pulled the string hanging from the overpass of the wall above him. A large gong was stuck, followed by a twinkle of several bells. It must have cost a fortune to set up such an elaborate system. Shifu enjoyed the little tune that followed until the gates were opened by an average sized White Bengal Tiger.

"Who is it? Do you need something stranger?" He said raising his eyebrow at the Red Panda.

"Excuse me for arriving unannounced." Shifu said formally as always, "I have come to see my student, the Dragon Warrior. I am Grandmaster Shifu."

The White Bengal Tiger's eyes widened and he opened the gate fully, taking some steps back in embarrassment of how rude he had presented himself to the Grandmaster.

He bowed saying, "My apologizes Grandmaster, of course you can see the Dragon Warrior."

Shifu smiled and walked through the gateway, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Thank you." He said as he followed the White Bengal Tiger to a doorway of a large building inside the Villa.

The villa was completely occupied with Tigers, of all kinds too. They were busily training on dummies, selling food and other items of interest in their various shops, and children played pouncing on each other and rolling on the ground.

Shifu smiled. Tigress would love this place, she had never really interacted with many of her own kind before, Po was one of only a few 'Tigers' she had ever met actually.

The White Bengal Tiger opened the door to the large building motioning for the Grandmaster Red Panda to enter.

Shifu entered, met by a large coliseum-like interior. No wonder the building was so large. The middle of the coliseum was full of sand, and there was no doubt that under the surface were many elaborate tunnel ways and mechanisms.

In the middle of the sand area stood Po, training on a variety of training dummies.

Shifu smiled. He had never seen Po train without out someone, or something hassling him.

He approached the bloody tiger and chuckled when he was close enough for Po to hear him.

"Those dummies are not worthy opponents." He said as Po kicked the wooden head off of one of them.

Po turned and his eyes widened.

Shifu!

Thousands of apologies and pleading thoughts flashed through Po's head in a panicking manner, a frown spread across his face.

"Shifu! I'm-"

"It's okay Po. I understand why you left." Shifu said in his usual wiseness.

Po grinned and hugged Shifu, but his embrace was met with thin air.

_I hate it when he does that!_ Po thought looking around for him.

Shifu stood 4 feet away behind Po grinning.

"Still too slow, Dragon Warrior." He said

"Haha yeeah you got me." Po said grinning, "So why did you come here Shifu?" He asked.

"To take you back, everyone misses you dearly." Shifu replied. "It's not the same without Po, our Dragon Warrior.

Po smiled and simply said "Sure thing Shifu! But theres something I have to do tonight, in about 20 minutes actually." He said.

Shifu raised his eyebrow, "Oh? And that is?"

"I've been challenged by a Tiger named June. He wants to fight me for Lihua." Po said.

"Ah, I see." Shifu said, "Very well. We may stay, but we are departing tomorrow.

That made Po feel a little better, he knew that he would defeat June, he just wasn't completely sure how to get out of the mating ceremony. No doubt Lihua would force him to do it tonight before he went back to the Palace. At least he was going to return to his family.

"June has arrived!" Lihua's father shouted from the door, "The match will begin in 10 more minutes!"

Po readied himself for a worthy fight, well hopefully a worthy fight.

He destroyed the rest of the dummies, then carried their mangled remains to the storage room. By the time he finished that, people were already arriving. From the looks of it, everyone who resided in the Villa would be attending.

Po smiled, _Great! Love an audience! _He thought.

When there were only a few minutes left, June approached Po with a devious grin on his face.

"Good luck tonight, Pal." He said in full-on douchebag mode.

"You too.." Po replied.

They walked to the sides of the large circle drawn in the sand with red sand.

Then an announcer spoke up with a large booming voice.

"Tigers and Tigresses! Welcome to the match of all matches! The fight of all fights!"

The audience cheered and screamed

"In this corner! Stands the one! The only! THE DRAGON WARRIOR" He shouted, the crowd going wild.

Po put on a pose, which was his usual fighting stance.

_I got this _He thought confidently.

"And in this corner! Standing tall and proud! JUNE SHENG!"

Some of the crowd booed but most cheered as well.

June bowed and shot a smirk up at Po.

"Begin!" The announcer barked.

In the middle of the announcer's statement, June lunged towards Po with great ferocity and attempted to push him out of the ring while he was off-guard.

Of course Po quickly spun, pushing June with great force, nearly out of the ring. But June was persistent and clawed at the ground, leaving him near inches from the red line of sand. He got up and Po moved into a defensive stance, knowing the June would probably charge him again.

And he did.

The fight dragged on for another 15 minutes, Po using June's attacks against him flinging him all around the circle. He still hadn't managed to throw him out of the ring though. Po went on the offensive and grabbed June's wrist as he attempted to punch Po, twisting it up. June frowned in pain and twirled, releasing his wrist and slamming Po in the side of the face.

Po took the hit and hesitated for a moment, giving June his chance. June hit Po repeatedly in the upper body causing him to take a few steps back.

Po recovered quickly though, and swiftly kicked June's feet out from under him, following up with a kick to his chest while he was still falling.

June started to fly out of the ring, but used his tail just as Po had when facing Shen to narrowly land at the inner edge of the line.

He charged at Po again screaming a battle roar.

He started getting desperate, punching for the middle of Po's chest, and at an artery in his neck. But Po was too fast for him and grabbed him by the neck flinging him high into the air.

Po then jumped high into the air, following June.

He swiftly kicked him in the chest, sure that June would be thrown from the Ring.

The crowd gasped as June grabbed Po's tail and flung him away, saving himself, and sending Po flying at twice the velocity he was.

Po slammed into the ground with a crack, leaving a small crater.

He slowly pushed himself up from the dirt, coughing up some dust.

June stood over him laughing.

Po smirked, "You think this is over? Fell the THUNDER!"

He screamed using tigress's style to punch June right in the middle of the chest.

He heard a crack and watched June tumble to the edge of the ring, but he wasn't completely out of the circle.

He slowly crawled back into the ring, struggling to get up.

June just wouldn't give up.

Po stared at him with pity in his eyes.

June then burst into action, charging Po with great determination.

At that moment Po began to use the pressure-point technique, but he heard someone call his name.

"Po!" Tigress called from the door to the arena.

Po turned his head and June took advantage of the distraction, using Po's glowing paw against him, hitting him in the chest.

Po fell, and the fight was over.

Tigress placed her hand over her mouth, extremely worried about Po, Lihua ran out to Po in a frantic manner.

She finally reached him, but he wasn't responding.

She feared the worst and hid her face in her arms.

Shifu and Tigress had also arrived at the scene.

"Don't worry, he is only temporarily paralyzed." Shifu said, releasing Po from his own technique.

Po got up in a daze, everyone's eyes were on him.

He had failed.

**Heres a very short chapter. Just wanted to get an update up. The next chapter will be getting crazy action wize. R/R**


	11. Chapter 11: An Ancient Threat

**Hey! Heres a short update. Sorry for the long wait. R/R**

**Chapter 11: An Ancient Threat**

It was another normal day day at the Shaolin Temple, Monks walked about freely, discussing their studies with each other. Birds chirped and flew, landing in the peach tree peacefully. The children sparred with each other and played games, laughing as children do. Tai Lung and Song had been the first ones outside, practicing their Tai Chi movements, and sparring with each other.

Tai Lung moved his hands in a wavelike motion, relaxing himself into another realm. His chi focussed and grew to an unimaginable level and he felt at peace. For the first time.

He sighed.

Song looked over to him and said, "Something wrong?" Winking.

He smiled and looked back at her.

"Of course not. Why would anything be wrong? I'm perfectly happy. You've improved immensely since we started."

She blushed, but continued her Tai chi, "Aw thanks hun." She said smiling.

"Anytime." He added cockily.

The head monk, a Dragon they had come to know as Dalai approached them smiling as always. The ancient Red Dragon didn't seem so old, but he was over 2000 years old. Through his study of Kung Fu, and the Shaolin arts, he had become immortal.

"Ah my friend, how are you fairing?" He said wisely

"Very well." Tai Lung replied bowing with a smile, "How are your studies?"

"They are well, I've approached you because i have had a troubling vision.."

The dragon admitted awkwardly.

"A vision? What has happened?" Tai Lung said with sudden alarm.

A few eavesdropping Monks approached them quietly.

"Of an old enemy of mine, a very old enemy at that." The Red Dragon said with a huff of smoke.

"Who is this enemy?" Tai Lung said raising an eyebrow.

"A very powerful monk that escaped the death sentence long ago. He fled to a land across the sea, and has not returned since." He replied

"What? I've never heard of him." Tai Lung said in a confused manner, "I've studied all records of Kung Fu. I should have heard of him."

"No young one." The Red dragon said with a sigh, "I will tell you his story."

_Long ago, there lived a young monk by the name of Aku. He was a Siberian Husky of more than ordinary strength, and no one could withstand him. He was also wild and undisciplined, and wherever he was, quarrels and brawls arose. Yet the village elders never ventured to punish him seriously. His garments were woven of embroidered silk, and at his side hung the Dragon-spring sword. He was given to play and to drinking, and his hand was inclined to take that which belonged to others. Whoever offended him had reason to dread the consequences, and he always mixed into disputes in which others were engaged. Thus he kept it up for years, and was a pest throughout the neighborhood. Then, a Shaolin Master, Dalai, visited the village from a temple far across China. He saw the evil in Aku's heart and sentenced him to death, to heal the land of the evil. Aku was infuriated and laid waste to the village, he was more skilled than Dalai had perceived. Dalai fought him with all his strength and forced him from the Land. He fled to a Land across the sea and never returned._

When Dalai had finished his story, Tai Lung frowned disapprovingly.

"This can't be all you know of him." He said, "Was the Monk mentioned in the story you?"

"I know nothing more, other than the pure evil he possesses. Yes I was the one in the story." The Red Dragon replied.

"What exactly did you see in your vision?" He asked.

"Aku will return. And I will not be able to stop him. The fate of China relies in Po, the Dragon Warrior." Dalai answered.

Tai Lung's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I know that this is very sudden. Bu-"

A flaming boulder smashed into the building beside them, spraying boiling oil all around the impact zone.

Tai Lung quickly pulled Song behind the peach tree, shielding her from the Oil, Dalai was unaffected from the oil.

"My vision was true." He said calmly. Staring in the direction the Boulder had been launched from. The sight that came upon his old eyes surprised him greatly.

At the front of a large army, marched Aku. But he was different. He was 10 feet tall, and extremely muscular. He carried the Dragon-spring sword still at his side, and wore strange engraved armor.

The army was probably sustained of about 5,000 men, but they were all covered in the same strange armor with designs and inscriptions all over them, some of them appeared to be demonic. Some appeared to be the faces of Dragons. They all carried long staff-like weapons, and swords at their sides.

"We must stop him! Quickly!" Tai Lung said getting ready to charge towards the strange army.

A few more boulders landed in their midst, smashing more buildings in the temple's courtyard, and causing havoc.

The Dragon quickly grabbed Tai Lung, "No young one! You must go warn Shifu!"

The Dragon placed one of his claws lightly on Tai Lung's forehead and let out a sigh, the tip of his claw glowing a little.

Tai Lung suddenly felt he remembered something, some sort of technique.

"What did you do?" Tai Lung asked.

"No time! Go. Teach Po that technique when you find him. It's our only hope."

The Dragon's wings unfolded and he let out a loud roar.

"Go!" He snarled.

Tai Lung picked Song up and left in a hurry, avoiding the devastation.

Then Dalai launched himself into the air, and flew at full velocity towards the attackers.

_Not again. China will not fall to your wrath Aku._ He thought.

_The Bamboo Forest_

After Po had said his goodbyes to the sobbing Lihua, and the grinning June, Po and the rest of the warriors had made their way back to the Valley of Peace. They were nearly there, only a few more minutes of walking and they would be out of the bamboo forest.

Tigress sighed, she was happy that Po was returning, but had she ruined their friendship because of what she said? How could he possibly forgive her.

Po glanced in Tigress's direction and smiled, she was so beautiful. He couldn't wait until they were home at the Jade palace. He would personally tell her that what she said didn't matter at all, no matter what she said to him he had always loved her, ever since they were cubs.

He could clearly remember the first time he had met Tigress.

It was during the annual peace festival in the spring, as usual.

_Children ran past the noodle shop laughing and carrying on as children do, "Come on guys! We're going to miss Tigress!" One of them shouted out._

_Po's ears perked up as he was cleaning the tables of the noodle shop, it was relatively busy, only a few tables were empty._

_Tigress was visiting from the palace? _

_He had to go! He just had to meet her. _

_Po finished cleaning the table he was working on then burst out, accidentally knocking over the bucket._

_Mr. Ping saw this and chuckled._

"_Off to the festival to see Tigress I see." He said to himself._

_Po had finally arrived at the center of town, just in time for Tigress's performance but the crowd had grown too large in front of the stage. He couldn't see a thing._

_Thinking fast he flanked them by cutting through some allies. He was met however, by two fairly large rhino's. Po gently attempted to nudge past them to get backstage._

"_Where you going tubby?" Said the larger rhino laughing and pushing him back._

_Po glared at him._

"_What's the matter guys? I just wanna go see Tigress."_

_They laughed for a few seconds, "You? See Tigress! Ha! Why would she ever waste her time with a big fat Panda?" Said the smaller Rhino._

_The larger rhino burst out laughing again and patted his companion on the back._

"_Good one."_

_Po then looked to the ground and tried to pass them again._

_The larger rhino pushed him down this time._

"_Hey! I said you can't get through stupid!" The larger rhino said again._

_Po simply got up and walked towards them again._

_The rhinos exchanged dumbfounded looks but pushed him down again._

"_You think you're funny!" The large rhino said, as he kicked Po in the stomach._

_The impact left Po without breath, and he thought her heard a crack but he got up again grinning._

"_You think I'm gunna back down to a couple Rhinos? No way!" He said chuckling a little._

_He ran towards them this time, knocking the smaller rhino over._

_The larger rhino then reacted by punching Po ruthlessly in the side, while the other rhino struggled with the panda shocked at his determination._

_Po fell after being hit several times in the side, bleeding from a bruise that had been cut open by the Rhino's rough exterior._

_He coughed and leaned against the wall of the alleyway in pain._

_Po could take a lot, but not this much._

"_Ha! You must really like this girl huh filth?"_

_One of the Rhinos said, kicking Po to the ground and spitting on him._

"_Hope she was worth it."_

_The rhinos walked away and laughed patting each other on the back._

_Po seemed to sit there for a long time, struggling to get up or even breathe since his lungs seemed to hate him at the moment._

_When it seemed all hope was lost of seeing Tigress perform, he felt a cold paw on his shoulder._

"_You okay?" He heard a reserved voice say._

_He looked up expecting an average traveler, but stared into the crimson eyes of Tigress. He coughed a bit, then let her pull him up._

"_Yeah I'm fine.." He said trying to be cool._

_God she was beautiful. She was tall and thin, and rather toned. She wore a vest that showed some of her stomach, and short shorts. She also wore no makeup, or eye-candy. She was just naturally beautiful._

_Not like most of the females he knew of._

_She smiled and patted his shoulder. _

"_Good. Stay out of trouble." she said, leaving without another wood._

_Po's ears flattened against his head, why couldn't she have stayed a little longer? But now he knew, he knew that he loved her to death._

Po seemed to have zoned out in his remembrance. His ribs throbbed a little remembering the pain the rhinos had caused him, and he was suddenly tired. They had arrived at the Valley of Peace, and were nearly to the top of the stairs.

Monkey, Crane, and Viper awaited them at the top of the stairs waving.

All was calm, peaceful, and happy.

Little did they know, everything was about to change.

**Sorry. I had NO time to write. But here's what I got after sitting down for a while and writing some stuff :PP R/R**


	12. Chapter 12: An Epic Struggle

**Here's the next update! I decided to start making 1000 word chapters to allow me to draw out the storyline a but more, and to get updates up quicker. R/R**

**Chapter 12: An Epic Struggle**

Po trudged his way up the last few steps with a groan, but greeted Crane, Viper and Mantis with the usual grin and friendly banter

"Hey guys!" He said smiling.

"Po! Where have you been man? It's been forever it seems!" Monkey said jumping on Po's shoulders, where his usual resting place was now.

Po didn't even realize the weight anymore.

"I'm sorry! I had a.. mission far off in a valley a few days away." He covering for himself, "We can totally hang out after training!"

Mantis jumped on his head, chilling by his ear.

"Hey don't forget your old pal Mantis!" He said rather loudly near his ear.

"Haha how could I! I'll treat you guys to some of my dad's noodles after training! On the house!"

"You the MAN Po!" Monkey shouted doing a backflip off Po's shoulder.

Po laughed and nodded to Viper.

"Hey Viper! Sorry for leaving. I'm sure you all missed my cooking haha." He said.

"Oh yeah! I'm glad you're finally back!" She said smiling.

He also patted Crane on the back with a smile and walked towards the training hall with Master Shifu.

He had been on end for the last week, and was ready to finally get back to routine.

"Tired Po?" Shifu asked raising an eyebrow.

"This has been a rough week I'm not gonna lie!" Po said laughing.

"Oh? Well get ready for a much harder challenge." He said deviously

Po gulped.

"I've been thinking of a punishment for you leaving without notifying me." He said stroking his mustache, "I've decided that you will spar with Tigress for the next week, and will have to perform the Bù kěnéng Obstacle course with no errors."

Po's mouth fell wide open. Bù kěnéng Mean't impossible. The fact that it's name was impossible worried him even more. Although sparring with Tigress didn't worry him as much as it did before, at least he could spend more time with her.

"Ugghh! Finee." He said

"You start the obstacle course tomorrow. Train with the others today." Shifu said smiling and walking away.

Gods how he loved punishing Po. It was so much fun to watch his reactions to the torturous things he came up with.

Tigress saw her chance and approached Po smiling.

"Pooo.." She said, "I just wanted to say-"

He words faded away as Po grabbed her and kissed her passionately, caressing her hips.

"I forgive you." He said parting their kiss.

Tigress blushed and smiled.

Thank the gods, for everything. She had never felt so blessed in her life.

She took his hand and they walked to the training hall with the others to begin the daily training. Mantis looked back and snickered with the others as usual.

_The Shaolin Temple: Battle Ground_

The monks were fighting honorably on the newly deemed battlefield. Many had been lost, and fire consumed the land around them. Aku's soldiers were ruthless and showed no mercy, and they had developed a different martial art which the monks had never seen before. Aku fought with Dalai in the middle of the battlefield dramatically, laughing maniacally as he did so. The light seemed to flash when each swift strike collided, causing the ground around them to tremble and crack. In all the years Dalai had been alive, he had never faced a more ferocious opponent.

"You have grown weaker since we last fought old man." Aku said mockingly, seemingly blocking Dalai's blows with no effort.

Dalai knew better than that. Aku specialized in deception, and he knew under the surface that he was struggling. Dalai was much larger than his opponent. He was nearly 20 feet tall, as all dragons grow to be very large. He was surprised that Aku could block his blows so easily though. Especially with his chi focussed.

He had underestimated him.

Aku grabbed the wrist of Dalai as he struck him, striking his scaly arm all the way up to the elbow. Dalai felt a sharp pain as his arm splintered outwards. It was useless now.

This was his last hope.

Dalai let out a burst of liquid flame that he had been brewing inside his stomach for nearly 1000 years.

It spread over 100 feet in front of him, laying waste to everything it touched.

He cut it off and smiled. There was no way that Aku could EVER survive the flame of a dragon. Especially a flame which had been prepared and refined millions of times over int he last 1000 years. It burned the earth itself.

But wait.. Where was his corpse?

Suddenly Dalai felt an extreme force o his back, he smashed into the molten ground with a crack, smashing the dry soil into sand as he bore an extremely large crater into the ground. Aku laughed and continued his onslaught on the Dragon's body, but Dalai was persistent and turned quickly, slashing Aku across the face.

Aku grasped the side of his face in pain. The wound was immediately cauterized by Dalai's talons since they had been in the now molten ground.

Dalai followed up with a swift blow with his tail, sending Aku flying high into the air. He fell with a crack into a small grouping of trees.

Just as he hit the ground, Dalai took off in a sprint, clearing 50 feet with each bound. He intended to end this once and for all with a chi aided upper cut with his good hand.

Aku held up his hands in defense as a final protest, but flew further into the forest from the impact, smashing several more trees into oblivion. Splinters flew everywhere and several stuck under his hide.

Aku choked out a furious growl and sprinted towards Dalai.

Surprised by Aku's sudden offensive aggression, Dalai was overtaken and pushed back a few feet, and he struggled to defend himself with one arm.

Aku drop-kicked Dalai a full 10 feet away, sliding back a few feet. He then let out an extremely ferocious scream, and chi seemed to form around him without end.

After the chi levels seemed to gain impossible levels he released it towards Dalai in a brilliant display of color, the ground shook and splintered around him and he was actually pushed back from the blast.

Dalai's eyes widened, and his world was engulfed by whiteness.

**Woohoo! Cliffhanger!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Messenger

**Here's the next update. :) R/R**

**Chapter 13: The Messenger**

It had been 3 days of hell for Tai Lung, as he trudged through the mountaintops at the fastest speed he could while carrying Song. She had insisted that she could follow on foot, but he knew she would slow the pace down even further. He was nearing the Valley of Peace with every passing second. Only a few more minutes and he could warn Shifu and the rest of the Five.

His thoughts were cut short as he tripped and fell, quickly placing Song on her feet as he did.

He felt a crack in his leg as he fell.

"Auugh!" He grunted, holding his leg which was throbbing in a display of screaming pain.

Song quickly ran up to him, having a small knowledge of the sort.

"Are you okay?" She said worriedly.

"I'm fine! GO! Warn Shifu! There is no time!" He shouted harshly.

"But you're hurt!" She protested

"I SAID GO!" He yelled, pushing her away.

She frowned but took off on all fours towards the now visible Valley as fast as she could run.

_Shaolin Temple: Battleground_

Aku lead his troops into the temple after disposing after the rest of the Monks. Their bodies had been stacked in tall piles, and were burning brightly in the dim light caused by the Storm that was forming.

He smiled and said "Search the temple for food and water! We will need all our strength to overtake the rest of China! Come brothers! Let us feast in our victory!"

His words were followed by the large booming cheer of the remains of his army. The monks had fought honorably, causing casualties in his army of about 300 soldiers. He still had an army large enough to sweep across the country. And there was no doubt that many would come to join his cause.

Aku may be evil, but he was very persuasive and charismatic. He specialized in deception and bending others to his will.

"They won't know what hit them." He said to himself cockily as he entered the ruined temple. After being hit several times by his catapults, invented by his friend Cao, A lemur. The temple could hardly sustain itself. But it would have to do shelter-wise. There was also some food and supplies left deep within the large temple.

_The garden of Eden_

The Golden Tigress, otherwise known as Athena sat in the Garden of Eden. Many cultures referred to her as God, the maker of the Universe. She had shown herself to so few, but her story and idea was spread throughout her world. But here she was simply the friend of the rest of her creations. It was where she could relax. For even Gods needed a break sometimes.

She felt troubled for the first time in many years. That was the reason she had come here in the first place.

Her dear friend, an angel named Eos, who took the form of a white Tigress with wings. Approached her.

"Athena! It has been many centuries. Where have you been my friend?" She asked smiling.

"Eos.. I'm sorry but the world's affairs have kept me very busy at late. I came here because I have been troubled for some strange reason. My vision has been clouded by a deep darkness.. This has never happened before." She replied

Eos saw the danger in the situation and quickly became serious. "Your vision has been clouded? That's absurd! Do you wish for me to venture to the world of the mortals? I will make sure everything is alright."

"No Eos. The mortals must handle this evil themselves." She said stubbornly.

"Athena.. The mortals can't do everything on their own." she protested.

"And what of when I am not here to help them?" She said, "What will they do if I am gone?"

"Nonsense, you are our Goddess! You cannot die." Eos said

"Everything dies.. One day I must leave too." Athena said, relaxing in one of the many hot springs of the Garden of Eden.

"Then you must show them the way while you still can." Eos said wisely.

Athena sighed and simply said, "Leave me.. I must ponder this alone."

Eos left without a word.

_Valley of Peace: Jade Palace_

Shifu felt a troubling chill run down his spine as he meditated, this hadn't occurred since Tai Lung had returned to the Valley. What did this mean?

He rose and walked to the center of the Palace.

When he arrived, he proceeded to ring the gong located there and smiled as his students, including Po met him there within a minute.

"Is something wrong?" Tigress said worriedly. It was not normal for Shifu to assemble them during training.

"Bandits? Pirates? What's wrong master! I will bring them down!" Po said heroically.

Mantis and Monkey laughed at Po's banter, followed by a smile from Tigress.

"This is not the time to be joking around Dragon Warrior." Shifu said coldly, "Something has been troubling me during my meditation. I'm not sure what it is, but something is out of place."

"What do you mean Shifu? Did you lose something?" Po said innocently

Everyone laughed at that comment, except for Shifu who facepalmed.

"Po.. I didn't lose anything.. Jus-" Shifu began to say.

"Shifu! SHIFU!" They heard someone screaming from the gate.

They quickly ran to the gate to find out who was screaming and were surprised when they found Song, who wasn't accompanied by Tai Lung for some reason.

"Song? Where is Tai-" Shifu said but was interrupted again.

"The Shaolin temple has been destroyed! Aku has returned and is coming back with a huge army to destroy China!" She shouted shaking Shifu.

"What!" He shouted.

"We have to go back for Tai Lung! He was the only person who knew the technique to defeat Aku.. He is our only hope now! Dalai is gone probably! WHAT DO WE DO! Tai Lung got hurt on the way here! GODS HELP US!" She yelled, beginning to enter a state of shock.

Shifu pressed his finger against her forehead and she fell to the floor in a relaxed stated.

Po's eyes widened, "Did you just kill her?" He yelled starting to freak out as well.

"No you idiot, I did this to avoid her going into shock. She is in a relaxed state, as if meditating."

"Ohhh." Po said smiling.

Mantis poked her with one of his thingies. "I don't knoww.. She seems pretty dead to me." He said.

Monkey chuckled and Viper hissed.

"Shut up Mantis."

"Enough!" Shifu said, "We have to remain on task. Song, you and Tigress go recover Tai Lung and bring him back here, Song should be awake within minutes."

"Of course master." Tigress said, picking up Song and walking to the medical room.

"What do I do? I wanna help!" Po said excitedly

"You will continue training." Shifu replied.

"Aw come onnn!" Po protested

"NO! Now go back to training." Shifu snapped.

"Finee.. Come on Monkey! Wanna spar?" Po said as he ran towards the training hall with new-found energy.

_Such a child. _Shifu thought smiling.

"Aw yeah! I'm gunna win this time Po! I've got a feeling!" He said cackling as he ran towards the door.

"Oh Craannee.." Mantis said as he walked with them. "Wanna make a bet?"

"No." Crane said

He was never really into betting.

"Come on! 10 almond cookies!" Mantis said.

"No! Get out of here." Crane replied as he approached the training hall.

"You're no fun!" Mantis said as he followed him.

"I'll bet." Viper said winking.

Mantis turned towards her with his mouth wide open.

"Whaat? You? Of all people!" He said snickering.

"You going to bet or not?" She replied.

"How much you betting?" Mantis replied

"25 almond cookies on Po." She said

"Heck to the yes! MONKEY YOU BETTER WIN!" He shouted as he ran into the training hall.

Viper smiled and slithered in after him.

_**Enjoy the Cliffhanger ;D sorry if this one ends weird, but It's going to make the story seem like it's longer in time since it would take a while for all this to play out! Hope you enjoyed it. R/R**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Worst Days

_**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long! I've had so much to do with school and other affairs. Anyway, here's chapter 14.**_

_**Chapter 14: The Worst Days During The Best Times**_

After a hard day of training Po slowly walked to the dining hall. It seemed like it had been so long since he had cooked in the Jade Palace, or even trained with the five or Shifu.

His limbs had that familiar "Jello" feeling, which he had actually come to enjoy after a hard day of work.

He smiled as he saw Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and even Shifu waiting for him at the dining table.

"Finally! Man you would think you would move a little faster as a Tiger! I'm starving!" said Mantis as Po walked through the door.

"Shut up mantis." Po said playfully, Po had definitely missed Mantis's stupid comments.

Po put on his signature grin and walked to the stove, beginning to strew up something delicious.

"You guys are going to love this!" He shouted

Shifu smiled, although he felt quite out of place. He rarely dined with his students.

"Heck yeah!" Mantis yelled abruptly, "I can't waiiitt!"

Viper laughed, joined by the rest of the five in their usual joking banter.

_The Mountain Pass_

As day turned to night, Tai Lung sat against a tree trunk where he had fell the day before. He sighed in self pity for failing the task that Dalai had given to him. How could he be so weak!

He groaned as he put pressure on his leg, it was definitely broken or out of place. There was no way he could make it to Po in time.

Tai Lung felt like a useless speck of dust, and the Valley was going to be destroyed again because of him.

Suddenly his ears twitched.

What was that sound?

A crackling of breaking branches, and leaves being disturbed could be heard in the distance, along with thudding footsteps.

He turned his head to face the noise, which seemed to increasing in intensity with each passing moment. Tai Lung was ready for death, he had found inner peace and he would do what ever it took to stop Aku from destroying China.

He raised himself up on one leg and got into an improvised stance.

"Go away!" He shouted with a snarling growl beginning to vibrate through his throat.

Two figures fell from trees like a bolt of lightning, but they didn't seem hostile.

As they came closer his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and he noticed the facial features of Song and Tigress.

Song rushed to him trying to convince him to sit down.

"Why are you standing! Don't you know you're going to make your injury worse?" she said in a concerned tone.

"What happened brother?" Tigress said in her usual tone.

"No time!" He said franticly, "Just get me to Po now!"

"Woah.. Slow down, don't strain yoursel-" Song began, but was cut short by Tai Lungs rage.

"No time? Aku is getting closer with each passing moment! Bring me to Po or we are all doomed!" He shouted as he attempted to hop in the direction of the Palace.

Tigress was surprised by his determination, this foe must be very skilled to scare Tai Lung.

Nevertheless, she knew Po could defeat him. He had proven himself even in the most impossible situations, there was no reason for him to fail now.

She took Tai Lung by the arm and began to help him to the village, but something wasn't right..

"Song! Look out!" She screamed as several assailants lunged at them from the trees wielding foreign looking weapons.

The weapons were long dagger-like knives that had a handle followed by a circle at the bottom of the handle, which they put their fingers through.

The assailants flung several of the daggers towards them with great velocity, leaving their targets nearly no time to react. Song was hit three times in the chest and Tai Lung deflected a couple, but was hit several times in some main arteries. Tigress was forced to drop Tai Lung, deflecting each projectile with skill and grace, but even a warrior of her skill couldn't deflect the entire barrage. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as one of the weapons sunk deep into her skin. She let out a growl of pain and pulled the dagger-like weapon out in a flash, feeling warm blood trickle down her fur.

She prepared to throw the weapon back at the assailants but her eyes widened as she stared upon an entire army led by a dog-like creature that was 10 feet tall and extremely muscular, moving in lines of 5 through the mountain pass.

There had to be thousands.

Tigress glanced down at Song and Tai Lung, they appeared nearly lifeless.

A tear slid down her cheek as she stared at her fallen comrades with pity and regret of what she was about to do.

The tear fell to the ground, and Tigress slid into the seemingly unending darkness of the forest around them.

**Sorry that it's so short! I'll have a more solid update next :)**

**R/R**


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle Begins

**Chapter 15: The Battle Begins**

After an evening of clever jokes and old stories, Po and the rest of the Five began walking to the dormitories for some well-needed rest. The hectic events in the past few days had left all of the warriors exhausted beyond belief. It didn't help that a new threat, possibly the greatest threat they had ever faced before, had risen.

"Thanks for the grub man." Mantis said, "It was the best batch yet!"

"You always say that mantis." Said monkey raising his eyebrows and giving his sarcastic smirk.

"You know mantis.. You still owe me those Almond cookies." Viper said deviously as she slithered next to them.

"NEVER!" He yelled and sprinted off to his room to guard his "precious" cookies.

Viper laughed and smiled, showing her pearly white fangs.

At the sight of this, Crane found himself nearly in a trance. He couldn't seem to look away from the female.

Viper quickly picked up on his obvious attraction and blushed a bright red, heading to her room in embarrassment.

Po nudged crane's wing and gave him his signature grin.

"You and Viper huh? I never would of thought of that!" He shouted rather loud.

Crane blushed and nearly flew to his room.

Po just simply shrugged his shoulders and walked to his room. He needed to think about the upcoming battle that was inevitable.

If he lost to June.. How could he defeat this Aku person? And the fact that Aku had a huge army didn't help.

At all.

From what Po heard Song say when she franticly rambled on about the attackers and how they had no time, he knew that Aku would be a very formidable enemy. But he wasn't scared. He couldn't be scared!

Po punched the wooden floor of his room breaking the feeble boards accidentally.

"I will defeat Aku, and there's nothing that can stop me!" He said to himself.

"And so the struggle begins."

Po quickly turned to the source of the voice with such velocity he nearly fell.

"Why do you always do that!" He yelled

The Golden Tigress smiled and took a few steps towards him.

"It amuses me.."

"Fine.. Well to the point. Why are you here?" He replied.

"Aw.. I can't visit my favorite creation? I'm hurt Po." She said sarcastically

"Come on. We both know you're here for something." He said raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Fine. You caught me. I came to warn you Po." She said

"Warn me about what?" He replied, beginning to pace around the room "Haven't I already gotten enough bad news?"

At this point the Tigress took a few mores steps towards him, and placed her hand on his cheek so he would focus.

Her hand felt like the heat of the sun on Po's face and it relaxed him greatly.

"A great storm of evil is coming Po. You must be ready, or all that you know will be destroyed."

"A storm? Uhh.. do I need an umbrella?" He said with a stupid look on his face.

The Golden Tigress smiled and let out a little laugh, probably the first time Po had heard it. "No Po.. It is Aku and his army. They will devastate this land quickly like a great flood. Only you can stop them."

Po nodded, and bowed respectfully to her. "I will do whatever it takes."

"Good." She said as she faded into oblivion.

"That's still weird." Po whispered to himself.

After thinking about how he would deal with Aku for another few minutes, he groggily walked to his cot and collapsed into an instant deep sleep.

_Valley of peace: The Village_

Tigress bounded from building to building, still shrouded in the cloak of darkness that the night sky provided for her.

Aku's army was about a day's march away from the Valley of Peace, there was no time to lose.

She leapt of the final building and began sprinting up the stairs to the palace. Although her wound was beginning to slow her down from the large amount of blood she lost, she continued to push on in her determined pace.

_The Jade Palace: Po's Room_

It was another normal night at the Jade Palace, the luminous stars above twinkling like an unending pack of fireflies frozen in time. Not a single sound could be heard except the singing crickets and chirping frogs.

Po suddenly sat up.

Something was horribly wrong, he could just feel it in his gut.

Or was he just hungry?

Po chuckled at his self-confusion for a moment, then pushed himself off his cot, scratching the back of his head and listening to the creaking of the floorboards under his weight.

_This could be a problem_ He though as he remembered the day he had first come to the Jade Palace, and had broken several of the old floorboards. Which of course woke most of the Five.

He chuckled at the not-so-great memory and continued walking, with lighter footsteps this time.

As he reached the kitchen, he moved towards the pot of leftover noodles he had cooked that night for dinner.

It had been a while since he had given into his hunger, he let a smirk of pleasure slide across his face as he let the warm broth slide down his throat, a numbing sense of pleasure slightly present.

How he had missed actually tasting food.

He finished the pot rather quickly, and let out a satisfied sigh. He then began to clean the pot thoroughly in the small sink. He drained the dirty water and walked happily to the well outside to get some fresh water. Something still felt out of place for some reason.. But Po was completely confident that he was just exaggerating

_The Jade Palace: Dormitories_

It seemed like a peaceful night in the Jade Palace, one of the last that they could spare in the tough times that were about to come. Something was lurking in the shadows, a quick decisive movement that could not be caught by the untrained eye. A flash there, a flash here. Black-clad figures with muffled faces skittered through the courtyard, swarming over walls like spiders, and running across the rooftops with footsteps light as a feather. The door to the dormitories slid open without a sound, and several up-raised blades gleamed in the ominous light of the full moon. The leader of the anonymous group motioned towards the Five's rooms with movements fast as lightning, and nearly slithered towards Po's room, his red eyes gleaming under the face-mask that protected his identity.

He slid open Po's door, and peered inside. He was met by a seemingly vacant quarters, containing a cot with ruffled sheets, and several items upon large shelves on the wall. He sighed in disappointment, and proceeded with caution to check the other rooms. He creeped into Monkey's room like the wind, and raised his dagger, ready to deal a deadly blow to the sleeping master.

Closer, and closer he came to the seemingly oblivious being before him, his objective was nearly complete. He raised his blade and let a cocky smirk gleam under his face-mask.

**Well here's Chapter 15! Let me know what you think :) R/R**


	16. Chapter 16: Divine Intervention

**Chapter 16: Divine Intervention**

Cool shrill shivers were sent down Po's spine as he was engulfed by the night air, and the warm moisture in his fur created a definite silhouette of fog around him. The palace was clearly illuminated in the light of the large full moon overhead, and It was dead quiet. The usual sounds of nature that surrounded the Palace in the night were definitely not present.

"Weird.." He said to himself in disbelief, and began to fill the bucket he had carried with him.

The water was quite beautiful under the ominous moonlight. It glowed a luminous silver, and slid into the bucket gracefully.

Po caught something in his peripheral vision, instantly snapping his attention from the shining liquid.

His eyes glowed a bright green in the darkness as he struggled to make out the black shadows in the distance.

Suddenly a sharp kunai knife lunged towards him like a vicious predator, which he quickly deflected. Several others flung themselves his way, which he cleverly disarmed by catching them with the bucket he held. He then quickly grabbed the kunai knives he had stolen and readied himself for action.

His ears twitched slightly as he listened for his attackers. He heard a subtle footstep and was rewarded with a sudden yelp and a definite thump when he propelled the knife with pinpoint accuracy towards the sound.

He grinned as he began cycling through his head for a significant plan. He would get to the dorms, warn the five, and they would defeat the assailants together.

He couldn't wait until he could spread the word of yet another epic battle with the five.

He let out a loud "HA" and yelled into the darkness around him.

"You think you can defeat the dragon warrior! Come get some you sissies!"

Immediately after he had ignorantly taunted the black-clad figures, he had been hailed with a variety of kunai, shruikens, and other sharp objects.

His vision suddenly went white.

_The Jade Palace_

Tigress finally arrived at the top of the sloped stairs, and nearly collapsed as she stumbled towards the gate. She leaned her weight on the door and watched as it slid open. She anxiously wanted to see Po, she had to know he was alright.

Her eyes were ironically met with the Tiger

Po's body was rippled with hundreds of kunai knives and shruikens, and blood was trickling down his black fur, staining the creamy white stripes with a deep crimson. Her mouth gaped in horror as she averted her eyes, not believing what she was seeing.

She had to be dreaming.

That could not be Po.

Suddenly a gleaming light enveloped his body and he seemed to levitate off the ground in some sort of state of meditation.

Tigress had never seen anything like it.

_Location: Unkown_

Po woke up in a large dark cavern accompanied only by the sound of dripping water. He squinted his eyes, managing to make out the architectural structure of the walls around him. There were statues of pandas, tigers, goats, leopards, and other wide varieties of species he had not seen before that seemed to surround him. He took a few steps forward, listening to the echoing of his heavy footsteps. Straight ahead of him he spotted the statue of some sort of plated worm-like creature that was around 2 meters long, and 2 feet wide. It had what looked like armored plating all along it's back, and deadly pincers at it's mouth. The creature seemed to have an endless amount of legs which were along the side of the armored plates. The being was reared up on what Po assumed was the back-side of the creature, and it bared its "fangs" posing in a noble, yet terrifying way. Po approached the statue slowly, wary of his surroundings. As he approached the creature, he slowly reached toward it with his hand. It felt nearly real.

Po almost had a heart attack when it spoke to him in an old, wise voice.

"Ah, so the new Dragon Warrior finally approaches us." The statue said as its eyes lit up with a blue tint.

"Uhh.. You're alive?" Po said as he backed away from the strange anomaly slowly.

"Alive?" The creature scoffed, "Of course not! Don't you know where you are Po?"

Po took a look around again helplessly, then shook his head innocently.

"Not exactlyy.." He said awkwardly

"This is the chamber that houses the past lives of each Dragon Warrior before you. You may enter here at any time by meditating."

Po squinted his eyes in disbelief.

"Why haven't I ever been here before then?" He said skeptically

"You were brought here by a near-death experience. You are currently in a state of wisdom. Your body has the power and guidance of all the Dragon Warriors before you. Eventually you will learn to control this state." The wise statue stated.

"Woaah.." Po said as he took a wide sweep of the room, observing the nearly endless amount of statues.

"Uhh.. These are all Dragon Warriors before me?" He asked in disbelief.

"As I said.. Yes they are. Some of them hold great wisdom, wisdom that has been forgotten for many years. Do not take this gift for granted." The statue replied

"Great. Then how do I stop Aku?" Po blurted out.

The statues eyes seemed to flicker, and a faint "Hmm" could be heard.

"That is a question you must answer for yourself young one. The time will come when you will face him, and maybe that is sooner than you think. Now return to your world, there are others that require your presence." The statue said, and just like that Po was awake. Po sat up groggily, something hurt. Scratch that, everything hurt. He groaned to his feet and took a look around. There were mangled bodies of black-clad figures and blood everywhere. He then realized that most of it was his blood.

Po looked down to see almost 50-75 kunai knives embedded into his body. _This is some serious acupuncture _He thought as he pulled a few knives out followed by a wince.

"Don't do that Po." An angelic voice said from behind him.

"Uhh.. Tigress? Why not?" He said turning around, "Where's Tai Lung and Song?"

Tigress looked down for a few moments.

"It'll just make the bleeding worse. Wait until Master Shifu and I can heal you."

Po raised an eyebrow. Tigress looked like she was pretty scrubbed up, her fur was curled and dirty, and her feet were covered in mud. She panted slightly in exhaustion.

"You didn't answer my question." He said blankly, even though he was pretty sure they got in some kind of battle.

Tigress looked down again and said, "That's not important right now Po, we need to get you treated. Come on."

Po had so many more questions to ask, "Why was he riddled with knives? Why were all these bodies on the ground?" but he simply limped along-side her to the training room.

_The Jade Palace: Dormitories_

The assailant was met with thousands of twinkling stars in a flash of white as his target swiftly delivered a cracking blow to his chin, followed by darkness as Monkey round-house kicked him in the side of the face.

The assailant barreled through the wall to his right side, spinning in terror from the deadly blow the master had generated. He found himself in a slight state of shock as he buckled over. He could hardly move. The sheer force of the blows had nearly paralyzed him, and he struggled to get back on his feet as he watched the Monkey dispose of several other of his comrades in a blur of flailing limbs. Highly trained killers, stopped in their tracks in near seconds. The monkey was fast, lightning fast. Soon enough, he was the only one left surrounded by four angry, not to mention dangerous, Kung Fu masters.

This was not a good situation.

Monkey let out a scoff and directed his speech towards the leader, "Who sent you?"

He strained to raise his head in the direction of the master and simply said, "You will never stop my master.."

Then he closed his eyes and let death take him.

Monkey frowned.

"Not the sort of answer I was looking for." He said.

"Nothing can be done now. Hurry.. We need to warm Master Shifu." Viper said as she started slithering towards her master's quarters as fast as she could manage.

_The Jade Palace: The Training Hall_

The medical room was extremely gloomy and uninviting that night, the only light that shone came from the large cyan moon which was setting outside the few windows.

Tigress groaned as she lighted a candle with a flick of he claws, the sound echoing throughout the empty chamber.

She was still dead tired from her journey to the palace, but she couldn't leave Po's side right now. She could hardly believe he was still alive after all the blood he lost. He was a strong warrior though, he would pull through.

He had to.

She fixed her eyes on the large tiger before her, his deep powerful breaths causing his chest to rise and fall in a soothing rhythm. There were still a few knives in vital places that she couldn't remove, but she removed the majority of the deadly sabers. He was now covered in tan medical bandages, his creamy white stripes still stained with his own blood. A cold chill fell over her weary body as she remembered the sheer power she had witnessed from Po near minutes before. He had done things she didn't even know were physically possible, and destroyed every last one of his offenders with no mercy.. That was not like the Po she knew, and she intended to ask him about it when he awoke.

But for now she needed to go tell Shifu of what had happened. He deserved to know that Tai Lung had been killed.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry this didn't turn out as long as I intended it to be. But it's something! R/R :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Final Goodbyes

I'm sorry for the long wait! But I had no computer! Here I am though :) r/r

Chapter 17: Final Goodbyes

Aku walked along the mountain pass, nearing the village. His army was beginning to grow restless, they needed to fight and pillage or they would begin to doubt their cause. There had been a few small towns on the way that he had destroyed, but he couldn't be sure if it was enough. They had also come across a couple masters presumably running from the shaolin temple they had wasted. He chuckled to himself in remembrance of the weakling monks, and how easily he had defeated them, which was slightly ironic considering the monks were who drove him from the land many years ago. Either way, he had disposed of the injured leopard and his companion, although the tiger he spotted had escaped. Aku let out a small grin. _Let that pathetic tiger run. It'll just be more fun when I arrive at the village _He thought, knowing that the tiger would call for reinforcements to help defend the pathetic village.

"Soon enough." He mumbled to himself with an overconfident grin, "Soon enough.."

_The Jade Palace: Grandmaster Shifu's quarters_

Tigress barely managed to make her way to Shifu's quarters. It seemed that her body wanted to simply collapse on the spot, she pushed on by shear willpower.

It was extremely quiet in the large hall that lead to Shifu's quarters, the only sound she could make out was a slight drop of water. The walls were encrusted with gold and jade green marble which crisscrossed into magnificent patterns which seemed almost ancient. Tigress allowed her claws to slightly touch the marble as she approached the end of the hall. More for pleasure than support. When she finally reached the large bronze door at the end of the long hall she pushed forward with all the strength she had left in her, and the door seemed to open in slow motion as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"Shifu!" She croaked.

Shifu was sitting Indian-style on his cot, candles lit all around him, held in dragon carvings which dropped down from the wall, simulating a pack of dragons playfully breathing fire at eachother. He darted his peaceful eyes in Tigress's direction at the sound of her voice. She had not sounded so distressed since she had accidentally caused an ironwood tree to fall on the palace's roof.

"Tigress? What is wrong?" He said calmly, yet firmly.

"Tai Lung.. and Song.. Master." Tigress said, trying extremely hard to squeeze the words out of her mouth.

Shifu raised his eyebrow and placed his hand on his chin, fiddling with his mustache. "What about them? Did you bring Tai Lung back safely?"

Tigress swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head softly. "No.. Master. Aku found us and killed Song and Tai Lung…" She said with great regret in her heart.

Shifu suddenly felt something snap within his heart.

For the second time in his life.

He had lost Tai Lung forever.

A tear slid off Shifu's eyelashes and fell to the floor and he quickly caught tigress in a tight warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you made it back my lotus flower." He said to his daughter, "It is sad that I have lost Tai Lung once again.. But now is not the time for sadness… You said that Aku killed them? Is that Tyrant near?"

Tigress was somewhat surprised at her master's affection. His sweet words and soothing embrace seemed to rejuvenate her strength instantly and for one of the few times in her life she felt like Shifu loved her. "Father… Aku and his army is very close. What will we do?"

Shifu had put a lot of thought in how they would deal with Aku's forces as soon as he had heard of his approach. He had sent several letters to Gongmen city pleading for reinforcements… Hopefully they got them.. For Shifu had received no reply yet. He released Tigress from his embrace and took a deep breath before speaking slowly. "I have sent word to Gongmen city, but I have received no reply from them yet.. Hopefully they answer our plea."

Tigress nodded in agreement. "And if they don't?"

Shifu continued to fiddle with his mustache and gave Tigress his best possible answer. "We fight.. In hopes to slow the invasion to give the other villages time to prepare for Aku's onslaught."

Shifu was no fool. He knew that if they fought with no reinforcements, no matter how strong they had all become… that they would lose this horrible battle.

_But for a good cause. _He thought

Tigress bowed respectfully and let her eyes meet her masters, and as soon as they did Shifu knew that Tigress was prepared to give up everything for him, for the village, for China.

And he was proud.

"I will prepare master." Tigress said calmly and exited Shifu's quarters without a question.

Shifu suddenly felt the weight of a thousand worlds fall off his shoulders. He was not alone in this fight. He had his students, and his daughter.

_Jade Palace: The Dormitories_

Tigress slowly approached Po as he laid on the medical cot. She observed that he was still clearly asleep, and the same cold feeling lingered in the room. When she reached his bedside she suddenly lost the strength in her knees and fell to his side, feeling many welt up tears escape her eyes. This was the end.

"This is the end Po." She said, trying not to choke on her own tears. "I know you can't hear me but I love you Po. I love you so much."

Tigress bent over to give Po a long passionate kiss on the lips, locking perfectly for several moments. She felt the strength in her knees return, and stood slowly from his bedside wiping the last tears from her fur. It was not like a warrior to cry like this… Yet Po seemed to have no self reservation and he was beginning to exceed even her skill level. The Dragon warrior had achieved in nearly years what she had achieved in two decades of constant training. He was a fine warrior indeed, and she loved and trusted him with all her heart.

Suddenly she felt something squeeze her paw, and she quickly dropped her gaze to meet Po's indescribable eyes.

"Tigress, this isn't the end. I can defeat Aku so stop worrying yourself already!" He said with confidence. "Get some rest. We will need it when the enemy arrives.

Something inside Tigress agreed with Po. And she gave his paw a definite squeeze to show that she understood and walked slowly back to her room, the creatures of the night peacefully chirping.

Po smiled to himself as he drifted back to sleep. _Aku.. I'm ready for you… Come any time because I just cant let you barge into my land and take everything from me that I've ever loved. I cannot lose! _

**End of chapter 17! Here comes Chapter 18! It'll be up tomorrow most likely :) r/r!**


	18. Chapter 18: Message Received

Hey guys! I lied when I said the update would be in a day sorry haha :) Here it is though!

Chapter 18: Message received

General Shidoru, who became widely known in China after pushing back the massive armies of the western barbarians, calmly relaxed in a pavilion as he consumed some rice balls and dumplings (which was one of his favorite meals). The pavilion was placed in a unique setting, while normal pavilions were usually placed in various parks gardens or temples as places of rest, this pavilion was actually portable. It could be folded together and set up in any location; in this case his pavilion was overlooking nearly 4,000 tents on a small hill. Those tents housed the army in which housed all his pride an honor. The royal army consisted of about 4,569 men, but they were unofficially aided by various kung fu graduates and few masters who worked as advisors. One of these advisors, a Golden Langur named Ling, quietly ate a bowl of noodles beside him. The general had received a distressed message from one of the least likely of places, ironically named the valley of peace. The message had asked for the army defending Gongmen city to converge on their location or risk the fall of China itself, and that an army coming from unknown origins had arrived and would soon destroy the valley of peace. The only problem was the numbers of this army hadn't been mentioned. For nearly hours Shidoru had went through his mind for some sort of strategy. Some sort of idea that could help him. He needed to talk to the soldiers soon. If he was going into battle without much knowledge, at least he'd be going into battle with the confidence of his soldiers.

_The Valley of peace: Jade Palace_

Po awoke to the sound of pounding rain outside the medical chamber. He sat up slowly, looking around the dark room. The morning's light had been blocked by large storm clouds overhead, giving the illusion that it was still night. Although the lack of light was a bit annoying, the sound of the large raindrops outside soothed him and he smiled slightly as he attempted to stand. His knees cracked as he stood, echoing through the chamber, and he felt a slight pain in his chest as he observed the bandages wrapped tightly in an "X" across his torso. Nevertheless, he could easily stand thanks to the body the goddess had given to him. He unsheathed his claws and flexed his paws, yawning from the long slumber. And with heavy footsteps, the black tiger exited the cold chamber and walked for the training hall. The idea of training didn't exactly please Po, especially alone, but if he had to face Aku in battle then he simply had to train. The fact that the Training hall was connected to the medical chamber made it that much easier for him, but as he neared the hall he heard some familiar sounds coming from it and he smiled slightly as he recognized who it was.

"A bit early Tigress, don't you think?" He said just loud enough for her to hear him over the sound of her favorite training section known as the "Seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion" Which is characterized by heavy wooden spiked clubs which are modeled after Eshan Porcupines. If you were unfortunately hit by the flat wooden side you would be instantly unconscious and heavily bruised. Even worse is the spiked side, which would simply lead to your own death. It takes the balance of a hunting panther and the skill of a Gongmen city archer to traverse the spinning serpent logs and avoid being taken down by the swinging clubs. Po shivered as he remembered his first encounter with the section, which ended with him flying across the hall, and into the "Field of Fiery Death" Which didn't end well either.

Her ears perked up slightly and she nearly dodged one of the clubs as she turned in Po's direction. After nearly being rendered unconscious by the flat side of the swinging club, she gracefully did a back flip off the serpent log and landed next to the lever that powered the machine, switching it off with a swipe of her paw.

"It's never too early to train" She said with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you up so early?"

Po nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well… Funny thing. I'm actually here to train too..." He said with a small laugh.

Tigress giggled a bit, "Well.. Since we're both here.. Want to spar?" She said with enthusiasm.

"Come on Tigress do I have to…" Po said with his puppy eyes.

"It'll be fun" Tigress said with a smile as she took his hand and walked for the sparring circle.

"Yeah... For you." Po said as he showed off his signature grin.

They reached the training circle, which was actually just a large cot in the shape of a circle. They took their sides and readied themselves.

Po got into Tai Lung's stance, which was a leopard style of Kung fu, and prepared for complete hell.

Within seconds Tigress was on him with a flipping butterfly kick, which Po matched with his own kick.

Tigress attempted to counter with a hard punch as Po's kick added to her spinning momentum, but was stopped in mid air as Po grabbed her paw and threw her up, leaving her helpless to whatever he was planning. Next, Po leaped into the air and delivered a stunning clockwise kick to her side, throwing her out of the circle.

Po landed panting.

Tigress got up grinning.

"Wow! You're really getting good Po." She said with a wink.

"I really don't know how I did that…" Po said in disbelief as he smiled back at Tigress.

"So…" Tigress started, trying not to make the question awkward. "How did you do what you did last night?" She asked.

"Uhh what?" Po replied.

"Last night.. You completely wiped out those assailants that were attacking you.. With ease." She clarified, "You weren't like yourself."

"I thought you took them out.." He said as he pointed towards her bandaged shoulder.

Then Po realized what had happened. The dream he had was not a dream. Another master, from long long ago, or maybe all of them at once had aided him in his fight last night.

"I guess I just blacked out." Po said with a shrug.

He didn't necessarily want to lie to Tigress, but she'd probably think he was being absurd if he told her.

"Well be careful." She said softly, "You're lucky that none of those weapons hit a serious artery."

"I'll try." He said playfully and nudged Tigress on the shoulder, "Wanna go again?"

"Definitely." She replied with a smile

_The Royal Army's military camp_

The Royal Army assembled in organized lines under the large hill that the pavilion sat on, doubling back for hundreds of feet. The soldiers were completely silent which was essential to hear their leader, save for the occasional whisper. Slowly, Shidoru approached the elegant railing of the pavilion, shaking off his nervous tingling. He had spoken to his soldiers many times before great battles, but never like this.

"Soldiers! Great defenders of China!" he screamed out to the crowd of warriors, followed by loud satisfied cries. "We have been called once again, called to defend our nation. The great majestic China! From ruthless barbarians." He took a few moments to let the words sink in. "Barbarians that are here to steal our resources, and destroy our villages!"

The soldiers frowned in disapproval.

"But! We will not allow them to do so! We are strong. We will defeat them! We will go into battle prepared to die.. And then we shall surely live!" He shouted again followed with an approving nod from Ling and the cheers of his soldiers.

"Now! Let us march to the valley of peace! And let us show these invaders that we will never fall! Great honor will be brought to your family's names! Great honor will be brought.. To the emperor!"

"For the Emperor!" The soldiers shouted followed by booming war cries and approving screams.

With a wide smile on his face, Shidoru began to march with his soldiers.

That smile would soon fade.

And that was chapter 18! Sorry for the wait and please R/R! :)


	19. Chapter 19: Hope

Hello once again! Time for Chapter 19!

Chapter 19: Hope

Po sat on a bench quietly in the courtyard of the Jade palace in the rain. Not moving, not joking, not even hungry for probably the first time in his life. The pounding rain staining his fur with water droplets as he took a good long look at the palace and his surroundings. Everything was in place, the ancient palace looking completely peaceful in the cold rain. The architects had really pulled off a compete masterpiece, pavilions and railways curved in the courtyard by the lily ponds followed by large arcane structures known as the great hall of heroes, the barracks, and the training hall, as long as the event center which housed many empty kiosks. After his rematch with Tigress she had continued training, while he took a step outside for some "Fresh air" which wasn't exactly what he was aiming for. After thinking about it for a few hours Po had finally realized he was outmatched. Even with help from his ancestors, even with the possibility that the army of Gongmen city came to help. No… He couldn't think like that!

Po rubbed his temples in disappointment as he remembered everything he would lose, everything he had to fight for. If not for his friends, his master, his father, all the important people in his life, Po would be nothing! Suddenly he let out a snarl and walked towards the meditation pavilion encrusted in obsidian and jade green marble with wood that was dyed a crimson red. When he reached it he plopped down in the middle, opening his mind to the world around him. He would think of a way to stop Aku, no matter how many enduring hours of meditation he had to go through.

The rest of the Five exited the barracks, bantering as usual, but a bit more serious than normal due to the oncoming battle which seemed to have an effect on all of them.

"This rain sure fits the mood." Monkey said as he gazed at the large rain drops falling from the sky.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey where's Tigress and Po?" Mantis added chuckling, "I bet they're in the kitchen making out"

Monkey giggled.

"Why the kitchen?" Viper and Crane added with confused expressions.

"Because Po is probably hungry as always!" Monkey suggested.

"Noo! Because I bet he's nervous about this Aku guy. What's so great about him anyway?" Mantis corrected.

Viper looked at him seriously. "Mantis… He killed Tai Lung.. And Song.."

"Oh.. Right." Mantis said painfully, slightly regretting that he tried joking around at a time like this.

A moment of silence proceeded as they walked slowly through the rain to the training hall.

All the training in the world couldn't prepare them for what was coming.

Aku walked with youthful pride in his steps as his army neared the Valley of peace. Finally a village worth plundering. Aku knew that within the Jade palace's famous hall of heroes resided hundreds of tools of destruction that could benefit him and his army. Not to mention some substantial food to feed the hungry soldiers. They reached a large cliff with a path leading down the adjacent mountain to the village itself. The village looked almost abandoned. Few lights were present, and no villagers loomed the streets.

_Humph. Just makes it easier for me. _Thought Aku as he motioned his army forward.

The army grew closer and closer to the village. It was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose in the poor valley.

_The Garden of Eden_

The Golden Tigress sat at the edge of the world, peering down at her creations. War, sacrifice, rebellion. All of it raged across the planet, but she knew that there was no way she could interfere. No matter how many prayers she received.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"What a horrible God I am." She accidentally said aloud.

"Athena." Eos said with comfort as she placed her hand on the Golden Tigress's shoulder.

"Eos… You're too good to me. I'm sorry." She said as she placed her hand on top of Eos's.

"It's what you created me for of course!" Eos said with a funny smirk across her face, "You can't be a horrible god Athena, you're the only God."

"You're too smart for your own good." Athena replied playfully, "I'm just worried about the mortals.. Maybe you were right, maybe they do need my help."

"Only you know if that is true Athena. The mortals have always persevered in the past." Eos said.

"Yes… There is still hope."

Hope.

_The Jade Palace_

Po's meditation was broken by Tigress's soft paws on his shoulders.

"Po. They are getting close." She said with a regretful expression on her face.

He stood, letting her paws fall off his shoulders.

"And the army from Gongmen isn't here?" He replied, "We can still do this right? I mean… Master flying Rhino defeated thousands of serpents single handedly in a legendary battle! You and the five yourselves have been in tons of awesome battles!"

"Po.. you're rambling again." Tigress said as she took his paw and gave it a good squeeze.

"Eh heh heh.. Right sorry. We can do this.. I think." He replied.

At that moment Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane ran by to meet with Shifu at the Hall of Heroes.

"Hurry guys! Shifu is waiting!" They heard Viper say as she passed.

Tigress attempted to catch up to them but was pulled back by Po, he was still gripping onto her paw quite tightly.

"Po.. Let go we need to meet up with the others!" She said with a bit of annoyance, but his grip remained strong.

He looked down at her with watery eyes, not sure what he was feeling.

Sorrow.

Fear.

Pressure.

Rage.

…Love…

"Po.. We need to-Mmmph" Tigress attempted to say as Po pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Tigress instantly melted into the kiss, tingling uncontrollably down her spine and in her stomach.

After what seemed like ages he parted the kiss.

"Tigress… If something happens. I just wanted us to part like this." He said explaining his actions.

She smiled and gave Po one last hug.

"Let's go" She replied with a smile, and took off at a trot towards the hall of heroes as Po released her hand.

A wide smile spread across Po's face as he followed Tigress into the Hall

Shifu was talking quietly with a small wooden table in front of him. On the table lay an intricate map of the Valley, with key points circled in red ink. Monkey and Mantis seemed completely focused for the first time in their lives. They were ready.

He knew what he was feeling now.

Hope

Well guys! There it is! Chapter 20 will be here soon :) R/R please!

~TheAnyonymousWriter


	20. Chapter 20: A Distant Light

**Chapter twenty is here ;D**

**Chapter 20: A Distant Light**

The storm clouds which had formed over the valley seemed to only thicken as hours passed. The Valley of Peace was usually known for having perfect weather year-round, but not today. The crackling lightning flashed in-between the high mountain ranges, and pounding thunder played its sinister tune as the storm gained more and more power.

Shifu had just finished debriefing his students, but he was nowhere near done preparing them. He rolled up the map that he had prepared and placed it within its tubing, letting out a small sigh.

"Come students, it's time that I've showed you something." He said calmly.

"Of course master." They said as they followed the mysterious old panda.

It seemed he always had some sort of surprise for them. Shifu then lead them to a wall on the left side of the Hall of Heroes. It was completely flat just like the other walls and seemed to contain no differences, at least to the untrained eye.

Po scratched his head in confusion, and approached the wall slowly. He knocked a few times and shrugged.

"You wanted to show us the new paint job or something?" He said

Monkey and Mantis instantly burst out into laughter at the comment.

"What?" Po asked with a confused expression.

Master Shifu simply facepalmed, and scaled the wall, poking the eyes of the dragon head placed at the top when he reached it. The wall suddenly came alive, as several circle patterns started turning. The patterns descended, and when they reached the bottom of the wall they pushed outward, revealing a large staircase that lead under the Hall of Heroes.

Po's eyes widened as he took a few steps back from the huge machine.

"Wooaahhh…" He said in disbelief as he stared down the large stairway.

The Five were also very impressed.

Shifu let out a small chuckled and turned to the stairway, motioning for his students to follow, which they did without question.

After a long walk down the staircase, they were met with 8 statues, all especially made for the warriors. Po gazed upon all of them from left to right.

There was Viper.

Crane.

Monkey.

Him(In Panda form).

Shifu.

Tai Lung.

Tigress.

Mantis.

All completed with eccentric detail and handiwork, but the detail that stood out the most on the statues was the intricately detailed armor that they were wearing. The armor was dominated mainly by purified iron, incrusted with hardened diamond plating in vital areas.

"Master shifu? How long has this been here?" Viper said with a curious tone. The armor was beautiful! She'd definitely look awesome in it, as Po would say.

"Ever since you mastered Kung fu." Shifu said, "A unique set has been made for each of you. Including Tai Lung…" He added with a sad tone.

Tigress noticed this and placed her paw on her master's shoulder and whispered in his large ears "We will avenge him."

He looked to his star pupil and smiled.

"My students! You will wear this armor into battle! As will I."

"Woah!" Exclaimed monkey as he approached his statue

"Good looking statue." Mantis said as he checked himself out

"I love it!" Followed Viper as she admired her armor

"Thank you master!" Crane said as he flew over to his statue

"It's armor worthy to wear. Thank you master." Tigress said.

"AWESOME!" Po yelled, "Wait.. How will I fit into mine?"

Shifu chuckled and lead Po to Tai Lung's statue.

"You will wear Tai Lung's armor Po." He said, "I'm sure that he would be proud that you were wearing it."

Po smiled and caught Shifu in a hug.

"You must be getting slow, thanks Shifu." He said as he released the panda.

After a few minutes had passed, the five, Po, and Shifu were all dressed in the strong yet light armor.

They looked like true heroes.

Po took a moment to admire Tigress in her elegant armor. The styling resembled that of ironwood trees, with the purified armor lined in the hard wood. Her helmet concealed her ears, but gave her the look of a true warrior. And to be honest she looked freaking sexy in it.

Po chuckled a bit under his breath at his thoughts, and let an iron-clad arm lay on her shoulder.

She turned with a smile towards the Black Tiger; he looked dazzling in the armor. Mostly because the armor was very white, being made for a snow leopard. It dynamically made Po stand out more than the rest of the five; you could clearly tell that he was the Dragon Warrior.

Crane took a long glace in Viper's direction, admiring her elegant beauty, even in armor there was something peaceful about her. But there was something missing.

"Hey Viper." He said quietly to her as they walked up the stairway.

"Yeah Crane?" She replied with a smile as she turned to the handsome bird.

She loved Crane's new look with a passion. The armor on his wings even took the form of Iron and Gold feathers, the underside protected by pure diamond plates. He also had iron and diamond plates on his chest. He seemed so fierce, yet graceful.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as Crane placed a pink lily on her head.

She blushed uncontrollably as he made sure it was perfectly in place.

"There. Perfect." He said with a smile.

"I know you are." Viper replied cleverly and slithered closer to him as they neared the top of the stairway.

_This is it. _Po thought as he neared the distant light.

"Guys." He said.

"I'm not good at these kind of speech thingies…" He went on awkwardly, "But I just wanted to say, I wouldn't want to fight this guy with anyone else. We're a team, and I love you guys!"

They all suddenly turned their heads to the Tiger in surprise.

"We love you too Po." Viper said in return with a smile.

"We won't let you down buddy!" Added Monkey with a pat on his back.

"You know you can count on me!" Mantis said with confidence.

"And your thingies." Added Po playfully.

They all had a good laugh at the comment.

_Once again Po looked up to the distant light above, this time with confidence._

**There's chapter 20! I'm planning on having 3-5 more chapters of the final battle! So here comes the Climax! Get ready guys. :)**

**~TheAnyonymousWriter**


	21. Important Notice:

Dear audience,

I may finish this story one day, but sadly I am moving on. It has been great practice for my writing skills, and I appreciate everyone who read and reviewed my story. Now, I am writing a new story of my own ideas, and will possibly have it published. I hope you will buy my book when that day comes.

The book's name will be "Faelan's Pupil"

The main character will be a boy named Victor Achard, who was born as a farmer and lived his rather peaceful yet hard life as such until he was about to turn 12 years old. His life suddenly changed dramatically when his farm was raided by bandits and his parents were ruthlessly murdered in front of him. He was cast out to living on the streets in the small town surrounding Castle Orbec, sometimes referred to as Orbec spawn, only to be surprised when a man in a black cloak speckled with many brown, green and tan dots whisked him from the streets, to a small building within the walls of Castle Orbec. He was told he had potential to be trained as the man's apprentice. Eventually he ends up meeting a girl named Brooklyn Dreux, who's father died in battle, and mother died of the plague shortly after child-birth. At the same time he also meets a boy named Joel Faucon, who's father was lost in the largest snow storm ever recorded in the country's history during the battle of Whiteglade pass. His mother was murdered by a thief, for the nearly useless copper coins in her pocket.

But that is only a vague view of the characters in this story. Please be sure to buy my book when the time comes. I will always remember you guys, and will list my condolences to all who have aided me with my writing. Thank you.

-TheAnonymousWriter


End file.
